If Wishes Were Crossovers
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Based on the idea of the "If Wishes Were" drabbles in the HP series started by Kamerreon. Chapter Fourty-nine: Grimm/HP, Nick/Harry. Rated M for some chapters.
1. 1 HarryGabriel SPN

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or…well, anything really. I don't own anything that I'm writing about anyway.

**Author's note**: Welcome! To the collection of drabbles that were influenced (and practically stolen from) the lovely ladies Kammeron and Excentrykmuse. They have their "What if wishes were…" stories that focus on just the HP world, but I wanted to expand from that. So…here we are. I will confess that I do have somewhat of a life, and have not read every book, nor watched every TV show or movie known to man. This point brings us to our deal. You're more than welcome to suggest any pairing (preferably slash) from any series I've written about so far; That includes Harry Potter (obviously), LOTR, Twilight, the Chronicles of Riddick, Ouran High School Host Club, Gundam Wing, and Supernatural. You are also more than welcome to suggest anything from a series I haven't mentioned. It doesn't mean I'll agree to do it, but hey, I'm an open book. I'm doing this because I need ideas, because I've wrung my muse dry, and beat it with a stick to the point that it's cowering in a corner and refusing to come out.

This first chapter was picked out by Scarletsptember, who I kind of felt was owed something when I guessed the plot of one of her latest stories in the first chapter. So this chapter is Supernatural/Harry Potter, with a Gabriel/Harry match up.

* * *

Blood Wards, what a joke. What genius came up with those anyway? The only things they keep out are moles and the occasional psycho wizard bent on destroying whatever was inside. The ones surrounding this house in England, Little Whinging if he remembered correctly, were the worse he had seen in some time. Wards like those were tied to familial blood, to love, to trust, and while the blood was there…the rest wasn't.

Petunia Dursley could only be named as a bitch. She waggled her tail high and mighty to the other bitches, expected those who were her betters to grovel at her feet, and yet was treated like the bitch she was whenever that beached whale of a husband, and sack of lard she called a son were home.

The Dursley males weren't that different. He could almost compare Vernon Dursley to a snake, but then he felt like he would be insulting the snake. The man seemed to know how to play the game; knowing when to bow and grovel, when to take charge, even if he went too far with it. Hell, the man had been embezzling money from his company and screwing around with his secretary for years. At least said secretary was sleeping with him to use him for his money, that's the only reason he wasn't planning on killing that worthless woman too.

He wasn't sure how to do it though; after all he had to do his reputation as the ultimate 'Trickster' justice. Maybe he would force the fat ones to gorge themselves until their little piggy bellies explode, maybe he would force Petunia Dursley in front of the television, freezing her in place until she died of starvation, or bashed her own head in with a remote control.

There was one thing that stilled his hand, or rather, one small boy. That is, if you could really call the little street rat under the stairs a boy. Maybe he's what called Gabriel's attention to the house in the first place, now that he really paid attention he could see the boy's power glowing like a white beacon. The magic was pure, not the pureness of an angels magic that was pure just because of the sheer fact of angelic purity, but pure in its innocence in the face of so much evil.

While the family was asleep (which, he didn't have to wait for since he knocked them out himself), he slipped silently through the front door and made his way to the closet, his hand resting on the blemished wood that separated him from the quietly sobbing four year-old boy. Even with his connections to heaven hampered, he knew that this boy was Harry Potter; the son of Lily and James Potter, two of his personal favorite 'tricksters' on their own right. Jamie-boy was pretty good at the pranks that were openly intended to offend and hurt, while Lily…oh she was the one that he could truly call a Marauder. That devious little vixen, who had hair of flame to match her temper. It also helped that her name was one of the symbols of the 'Archangel Gabriel', but he hadn't worn that hat for quite some time.

He'd let the Dursley family live for now, if only because he knew the Wizards that set up the wards would move the boy if he killed them. They would move the kid somewhere that had better protection, better wards, maybe even ones that could stop him…Nah.

He wanted to see the kid grow though, and if, just _if_ the boy got a slightly not-so-angelic nudge every once in a blue moon…Well, they would have to just wait and see.

* * *

I'm really thinking of writing more Gabriel/Harry matchups, for some reason…it calls to me.

By the way, the future author's notes will **never** be this long again. So feel free to send me a review that includes the two series you want to see, and give me an idea (in five words or less) of what you would like to see.


	2. 2 HarryMori OHSHC

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1.

**Author's notes**: I'm glad to see this was accepted so well. I've received so many wonderful ideas.

* * *

OccAmy Phyre requests Takashi(OHSHC)/Harry with the prompt of "Phoenix". Enjoy.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka had understood from the very beginning why Kyouya proposed the Host Club take a break from their normal club activities and take a day of respite at the Ootori Tropical Aqua Garden; There was of course, some personal gain that had yet to be determined, and yet this was also an opportunity for the established members of the Host Club (including the Hitachiin twins that had only joined months prior, at the start of the term) to get to know the club's two newest members…one Haruhi Fujioka, and one Harry Potter.

Haruhi had been an unexpected, and unprecedented piece of the puzzle that seemed to somehow make itself part of an already mostly complete whole. Her life among the lower-middle class population of Tokyo had brought a refreshing new outlook to the club, opening even his mature and experienced eyes to new ideas. Harry however, had been something Kyouya had been planning since the very first day he had laid eyes on the new foreign exchange student.

They now had himself as the strong-silent type, his cousin as the boy-Lolita, the cool type with Kyouya, the princely type in Tamaki, the mischievous type(s) in the twins, and then Haruhi joined as the 'natural' type, but Harry…the first year seemed to be a type all his own. If Takashi had to give Harry a type it would almost have to be called 'Perfectly Imperfect', for it would be difficult to word the boy in any other way.

The boy wasn't a genius, but was certainly intelligent and willing to help a fellow student in a manner that didn't seem like gloating. He was good at sports, mainly taking part in track and more team related activities. While Harry was athletic, he was also slightly clumsy, and far too charming…at least, if you looked at the rising number of young women who requested him as their host on a daily basis.

Harry was full of contradictions, another one being plain to see as Mori watched the teen doze contentedly on a lounge chair away from the others. The teen had soft, almost crème toned skin that glistened in the bright light of the sun as it shined through the glass ceiling of the garden; skin that seemed white in comparison with the blazing phoenix that took up a majority of the teen's back.

The phoenix's head seemed to nuzzle against the teen's shoulder, arched in a manner that dragged the viewer's eyes to the bird's elegantly arched neck, and the brightly displayed plumage of the bird's body. The vibrant oranges, yellows, reds, and the surprising occasional green lead to one of the most life-like tattoos Takashi had ever seen in his life.

After forcing his eyes off the first year boy, Takashi turned his attention to Kyouya who was diligently writing away in the notepad he seemed to carry everywhere with him. Perhaps he should tell the teen that his family's restorative retreat was not all that relaxing, at least, not with such a view available. Then again…the demon king of the Ouran High School Host Club most likely already knew.

* * *

Please review, and remember, if you want a crossover, please give me the two series you have in mind, as well as a prompt that is five words or less in length.


	3. 3 HarryDean SPN

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's notes**: Eee! I'm so very happy. I've gotten so many ideas so far, and please, keep them coming. Even if you've already given one idea, you're more than welcome to give more. By the way, I wil not be writing all requests as they appear in reviews. I will be jumping around, that way I don't have the same fandom appearing one right after another.

* * *

-MoonxStar- requests Neko(catboy)!Harry/Any Supernatural Male

I apparently had a love for numbers in this story.

* * *

One thousand and thirty-two bolts held the rusted and filthy, salt caked iron walls in place. There were fifteen lamps in the room, eight of them hung from the ceiling, and the rest lined the walls around him. The fan above his head and the welded iron 'Devil's Trap' had rotated at least four hundred and sixty-seven times, at least until he stopped bothering to count. Against the wall there was a desk with a gallon jug of water and some containers of cheap carry-out food along with a few ratty pieces of reading material. There was a cot in the middle of the room with an army regulation blanket, and a thin pillow covered with more unidentifiable stains than Harry really wanted to think about. In short, he was locked in the panic room of his grand-uncle, the infamous and apparently very paranoid Bobby Singer.

There was a copper tang in the air, the scent of old blood that mixed with the old and musty smells of the basement room that irritated his overly sensitive nose to the point of aggravation. For days (at least, he thought it was days) Harry had paced the small circular room, his new black appendage swishing back and forth in an agitated manner behind him as he waited for whatever the Winchesters and Bobby decided to do with him.

It had been a hunt in the backwoods of northern Idaho, so far north that they were practically skirting the border between the U.S and Canada. Bobby had heard through the rumor mill about a suspected wendigo, possibly even more than one (which was surprising, since wendigos usually avoided one another.) It had taken only a three minute phone call to have Dean, Sam, and his grand-nephew Harry loaded up in the Impala for a twenty-eight hour car ride from Madison, Wisconsin to Nordman, Idaho, the town of barely a hundred people and the home of a majority of the documented sightings of the beasts lurking in the Kaniksu National Forest.

For nearly a week the three had roamed around the town, forest, and the nearby Priest Lake, searching for any sign of the wendigo(s), or any other thing that could have torn apart five hunters to the point that the only way to identify them was by their dental records. What they found instead of a wendigo, was a small coven of demon worshiping housewives, and their new pet hellhounds. Sam and Dean weren't too sure about when the wanna-be witches managed to get a hold of the wizard, but they estimated it was sometime while the hellhounds were chasing them through a two-mile stretch of woods before they reached the safety of the car and got the hell out of there. All they knew was that after they broke into the house, and ending up having to kill three of the four witches; they found Harry unconscious and tied up in a cage in the back bedroom, with some new changes.

They kept Harry tied up, and traveled to the next town over before calling Bobby and asking him to bring a different car they could safely transport Harry in. The two brothers couldn't deny that the twenty-two year old was actually kind of cute with black cat ears that would twitch at the slightest sound (and according to Dean, they were the softest thing he had ever felt), and a thin black tail that remained curled around Harry's sleeping form. Harry wasn't sure what they had drugged him with, but he knew they had to have used something to keep him unconscious until Bobby arrived, and on the way back to South Dakota.

Harry had been so deep in thought he didn't even hear the sound of the restored old submarine door opening, nor the sound of heavy work boots making their way across the cement floor; the only reason he noticed someone in the room with him was the heavy hand that landed on his shoulder, one with a thick silver ring attached. Dean Winchester could only watched with amused bewilderment as Harry jumped nearly three feet off the ground before turning on him with a loud hiss.

"Damn it Dean! You scared the shit out of me," Harry grumbled, moving to sit on the cot while being careful not to sit on his tail.

"Well it's a good thing that cats supposedly have nine lives right?" Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he moved to sit down next to Harry, ignoring the man's attempts at scooting away from him. "Anyway….well, the full moon has passed."

"What the hell? Did you think I was some kind of were-cat? I could have told you fucking Einsteins that I wasn't." Harry nearly stood straight up from the bed, his tail slashing back and forth in his anger, well that is…before Dean pulled him straight into his lap.

"Don't be that way Kitty-cat; we just had to make sure. We didn't want anyone getting hurt." Dean soothed and stroked Harry's hair, trying not to snicker as the smaller male practically purred. "Sammy finally got in touch with that Hermione friend of yours. She should be here by tomorrow night to look you over and see if there's anything she can do to help get you back to normal."

"About damn time…stop it!" Harry hissed as Dean's hand slid down to his tail, stroking it easily. "Don't touch the tail, it's too sensitive."

"Sensitive huh?" Dean grinned, his hand inching towards the base of Harry's tail. "I could probably use that to my advantage until she arrives."

"Fuck off Winchester," Harry tried once more to get up, only to somehow end up laying on the cot with Dean hovering over him.

"Such a feisty Kitty-cat," Dean gave his patented heart-melting grin as he started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. "If you don't behave I'm going to have to go get that collar and leash I bought just for you."

"Dean!"

"That's it kitten, say my name."

"Don't make me claw your eyes out..."

"Aww...I had no idea your pillow talk was so damn sexy,"

"I fucking hate you,"

"Liar."

* * *

*Snickers* This was all too fun to write. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know by **review**. All 'wink winks' and 'hint hints' implied.


	4. 4 HarryL Death Note

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**Author's notes: **Happy belated Memorial Day to those who live here in the states. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was actually far too stressful of a day for me to even think of writing. I was in my first car accident yesterday afternoon. No one was injured, barely any damage was done, but for any one who has been in that situation…you have a good idea of how I felt, especially if you were ever a driver in that situation.

* * *

Catzi requests a Death Note crossover. L/Harry paring with the prompt of "Harry spying on the Yotsuba".

* * *

It was well known to anyone who had worked with the brilliant mind of the detective known as L, that the man had more connections and resources than most countries could dare to even imagine having in their possession. So when it was discovered during the Kira investigation, that the newest 'Kira' most likely had connections to the Yotsuba corporation, it had only taken L a short phone call to have a mole put into place, one that already had strong ties to the Yotsuba company's chief executives

The Yotsuba Corporation had been under the intense scrutiny of many government agencies across the globe due to their international standing for years. Over time they had been suspected of everything from the illegal selling of human organs, to drug trafficking and human slavery. It hadn't even taken long at all for the company to garner the interest of the magical community, enough interest that the Ministry of Magical Entities (The Asian equivalent of the British Ministry of Magic) chose to place one of their newest, brightest, and youngest detectives undercover in the Yotsuba corporation; The now 23 year-old Harry Potter, a citizen of Japan for over six years after accepting the political asylum offered to him after his home country's betrayal, had easily found a job in the Yotsuba's Sales Department.

He couldn't claim that he had made it to the top over night, but with the right input from certain high ranking officials, his own hard work, and two years of his life, Harry soon found himself working as the right hand man to the Vice President of his department, Reiji Namikawa. It had almost been surprising that a man who reminded Harry so much of the late Severus Snape: brilliant, talented, determined, and having a far too great of an understanding of the human mind. But like everyone, even if they deny it, has a sweet tooth to a certain degree…and Reiji Namikawa's sweet tooth was craving Ohagi the day Harry Potter met Ryuzaki "L" Lawliet for the first time in a local sweet shop those nine months ago.

Ryuzaki had known from the beginning that Harry was not who he appeared to be, and investigated the European man for weeks before Harry finally confronted the greatest detective in the world and demanded a cease and desist before Harry took action against him. Through that intense encounter, the two had become friends of sorts in the beginning, at least until Harry learned how possessive L became of those that manage to catch his interest. It had been L who had surprisingly instigated their first kiss; a kiss that was delicious, awkward, and almost painful in its intensity as L tried to mimic what he had read about in only books, and Harry had only had happen with two women in his former life. This, is what brought Harry to his current complication.

As Harry had risen in the ranks, and slowly gained the attention of Reiji Namikawa, L had taken to claiming his territory in a number of ways. At first it had started with L giving Harry a cell phone (which Harry quickly learned had a GPS tracking unit), hired men who were to follow Harry at all times, video cameras and microphones situated all throughout his apartment, even in the shower. Harry hadn't minded when L turned to physically marking Harry with hickies, even if the other man did get upset when Harry attempted to cover them with concealer, but he had started drawing the line when Harry had started finding random bugs on his person…in the most awkward of places: His jacket, his shoes, his pants, even his underwear were not safe from L's thorough reconnaissance.

Harry had thought L was just being jealous and protective when he had started setting up the equipement, rubbing his forehead in exasperation as L claimed that Namikawa had far too strong of an interest in Harry for his liking, and that there was a 14.38% chance that the older man would make an attempt on Harry when L would not be present to stop him.

Harry had also thought, that when Namikawa had shut and locked the office door behind them, as well as flipped a light switch that closed the blinds over the windows, that the man considered to be the most talented man on the board of executives was planning to kill him. So it had come as a surprise to find himself pushed back onto an expensive Italian leather couch, with the wealthy business man leaning over him and kissing, touching, molesting places that Harry had only allowed L's fingers and lips to touch before. A small part of him prayed that for once he had managed to avoid grabbing something that had been wired by L…a larger part of him doubted that however. Surely a man who had such a strong sense of justice wouldn't hire a hit man. Right?

* * *

Does anyone feel like I set up far too much back plot for these stories? I try to make them seem semi-realistic as to why someone from the HP universe would have these encounters…I'm just wondering if anyone likes that I do this.

Please Review.


	5. 5 HarryCastiel SPN

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's note: **HOLY CRAP APPLES YOU GUYS! I was not expecting so many reviews for last chapter or even this collection in general. In not even 24 hours I've received almost 30 reviews. You guys rock, and come up with some of the best ideas that just have me snickering like an idiot.

This oneshot isn't actually a request…this was a story I had started months ago, that never went anywhere. I just know I'm going to get reviews demanding another chapter, and threatening my livelihood for torturing Castiel in such a way.

* * *

Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. Harry/Castiel, set during and after the episode "Abandon All Hope" in season 5 of Supernatural. Major spoilers ahead.

* * *

"…_the governor has just declared a state of emergency for Paulding County; including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage…"_

The old rabbit-eared television played loudly in the background of the ramshackle farm house in rural South Dakota, but it was ignored by the four men situated in the den. Three were before the fireplace, two standing and one trapped in a wheelchair as they stared blankly into the roaring fire in front of them, desperately trying to wrap their minds around what had just occurred the night before.

They had known that after they had gotten a hold of the colt and started truly hunting the devil that the death toll would start to rise, and rise fast. They knew that the chance of something happening to them was staggering, and the likely hood of them succeeding against an entity as strong as Satan himself was minimal. Still, six of them had gone in, and only three of them came out the hell hole that used to be known as Carthage, Missouri.

The man in the wheel chair, Bobby Singer, an ex-hunter who was no longer able to fight and had been left behind clutched a large black and white photograph in his hand; It was the last time the seven of them had been together alive in one place. Going from left to right the photograph started with the angel Castiel, standing awkwardly poised before the camera as though he had never stood for a picture in his life (he most likely hadn't). Resting a hand on the angel's shoulder was the tallest of the hunting party, Sam Winchester, the man that the devil wanted more than anything and yet was still going out to meet him in battle. Right next to his brother, as he had always been through nearly every rough point in their lives was his elder brother Dean Winchester who had Jo Harvelle in an awkward embrace. In front of the four were the remaining three hunters in the mission that they all knew was pretty much suicide; Bobby Singer, Ellen Harvelle – Jo's mother, and in the middle between them both stood Harry James Potter with his hand resting firmly on one of the handles of Bobby's chair.

"…_death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering…"_

The Midwestern town that had once been the home of thousands had been an empty shadow of its former life when they pulled into town. The rain and heavy dark clouds above seemed to reflect the troubled thoughts all of them had running through their heads as they looked through shop windows, trying to find any sign of life, and knowing they wouldn't find anything. Trouble began almost immediately after they entered town; Dean, Sam, and Harry choosing to find the local Police Department, while Ellen, Jo, and Castiel stayed in what was left of downtown Carthage to try and find any sign of hidden life.

Lucifer struck hard and fast, capturing Castiel as though he were grabbing an infant from a car-seat, easily and effectively, leaving no trail behind. It was in capturing Harry that the devil made one of his boldest moves against them, sending over a dozen demons to overwhelm the three hunters, and it was only when Dean and Sam had finished off their attackers did they notice that Harry was nowhere to be found.

It was one of those staggering times where days seemed to occur in minutes, weeks in hours. Somehow in just the five hours that they had been in the town, they had misplaced their fallen angel, their magic user – who was nearly as strong as Merlin (but seemed as weak as a kitten when compared to the sheer power of the angels against them), and two of the greatest women they had ever known had left this terrible life for the next, dying just to buy the brothers just a little more time…time that amounted to nothing.

They had all heard the legends of the Deathly Hallows from Harry, the three magical items he carried with him at all times after the battle at Hogwarts so long ago; of how the Peverell brothers had an encounter with Death many centuries before, and how Death had given them the choice of anything they wanted. If the brothers had taken the time to sit and think about the treasures they had received, they would have known that Death was a tricky and fickle creature…the Deathly Hallows had a greater purpose than anyone could possibly imagine.

The only reason Death had been able to appear before the brothers that fateful day, was due to the fact that the impassible river they dared to attempt to cross was the River Styx, the river that formed the boundary between Earth and the Underworld. The Earth was God's creation, and just like angels, and demons, Death needed a vessel, one who would be powerful enough to contain him. The Deathly Hallows did not make one the Master nor the conqueror of death…it made the owner of the three hallows the conquest.

Not knowing this, Sam and Dean revealed themselves to the devil once they saw the cursing and screaming Wizard from where he was bound to a pillar on top of the hill surrounded by demons, as Lucifer himself seemed to be digging some sort of pit, intending to kill the bastard with the 'Colt' once and for all. The brothers could only watch in horror as Lucifer rose from the mound of soil, brushing off the gunshot wound in his forehead as if it were nothing but a bee sting.

The devil began his ritual after casting off the source of his 'injury', leaving Dean unconscious on the ground, and Sam the only one who could possibly stand in his way. As Lucifer's chanting grew louder, and the demons around them dropped dead around them one by one, the only thing that seemed to drown out Lucifer's hypnotic-soul-crushing voice was the sound of Harry's agonized screams as Lucifer released him from the pillar, and threw him down into the pit – the pit that held every single body of the women and children who had once populated the Missouri town.

The dark energy coming from the pit was staggering, like a dark miasma that filled the air with taint and…death. A thick cloud of darkness that made the familiar black smoke of a demon seem like the smoke one would see from a single lit match. There could not be any possible comparison between the two. After Castiel appeared, finally free from his bonds, there was nothing any of them could do for Harry, and it was in the final moment that Castiel remembered his duties as Dean's guardian; he had no choice but to grab the two Winchesters and retreat, leaving his human lover in the hands of his nefarious older brother.

"…_At this time, the National Guard is prepared with rescue and emergency medical supplies that could be used to aid those trapped inside this deadly weather system, but due to immensely dangerous conditions, it is impossible for even them to enter the area safely…"_

"We're sorry Castiel, but for now…this is for the best," Sam couldn't bear to look at the angel in the corner, the one who would not, and could not move from his current position. Castiel had been ready to rescue his lover…but apparently a balding ex-hunter in a wheelchair was far too fast for the distraught angel. It had taken only a small tin of holy oil, and a single match to trap the angel in place, holding him hopefully long enough for them to come up with a plan. A plan to somehow rescue the boy they all loved from the hands of Lucifer, and somehow release him from the possession of Death himself.

"We'll get him back Cas, I swear we will."

"There is a man who once said 'There are some things which are logically impossible, and even these are not possible therefore to God'. " Castiel stared into the fireplace, its large flame dancing in time with the smaller ones surrounding him. "But, God was not there that night. I have accepted what my brothers have been claiming all along. My father doesn't care anymore."

The three men, who barely a year before could confidently say they didn't believe in the existence of angels, God, and heaven, had no idea as to what to say to comfort the angel who had lost the faith he had desperately clung onto for so long.

* * *

Don't hit me? …You can hit the review button instead if you wish.


	6. 6 HarrySpencer Criminal Minds

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's notes**: I had a reader send me a PM asking me about the detail of specific towns I tend to name in my stories. A lot of the towns I've mentioned throughout my stories are places I have not been to, but before I write about them I do more than a little bit of research looking up population, ethnic groups, terrain, economy, etc etc...

I absolutely love this chapter…even if I can't call it a true drabble. It's more of an oneshot really, I was halfway tempted to not even post it here, and instead give it a separate story slot. This one really got away with me. I'm not going to apologize, really. I'm sure you'll all understand why. This story is a result of me taking things too literally, and is just a simple reminder to those who give me requests (keep them coming!) to be careful about how they phrase their request. (Insert evil cackle here)

* * *

krynny requests a Criminal Minds crossover with Alpha!Spencer and SweetSub!Harry with the prompt of "Dressing for success".

* * *

William Shakespeare once wrote "O powerful love, that in some respects makes a beast a man, in some other, a man a beast."

* * *

It was only after the third body was found that the Behavioral Analysis Unit (also known as the BAU) of the FBI was asked to come assist the police department of Kalispell, Montana in apprehending what the believed to be was a run-of-the-mill serial killer; it was after the private jet had left the airport in Quantico, Virginia did S.S.A Aaron Hotchner receive the call that two more bodies had been found, and that the case was being redirected to the FBI's MPS branch.

Not many people, even those who were currently employed with the FBI knew about the MPS branch, and even then, less knew what the mnemonic even stood for. It hadn't taken long at all for the brilliant man to talk around the director, and instead of being booted from the case the BAU would instead join forces with the MPS in an attempt to capture the killer who had mutilated five people almost beyond the point of recognition.

Since they had no information on the two newest victims, they decided to study the three bodies that they already had information on as they waited for their flight to reach its destination. From what the local medical examiner had found the body was covered in many different types of wounds, old and new; the older ones seemed to be caused by very fine bladed instruments, as well as from physical assaults and self injury as the victims must have been kept in chains for some time. It was the older injuries however that were the cause of greater concern. If the ME was correct, the newest wounds on the bodies, wounds that occurred while the victim was still alive, came from neither man nor tool, but from an animal...a wolf in particular. The team could all agree, even after all they had seen in their years working together, that their current unsub was a sick puppy. After all, what kind of person would feed their victims to wolves alive?

After the team had reached the headquarters of the Kalispell police department, it hadn't taken very long at all for the team to narrow down their suspect list to two potential suspects; both of who were hunters that frequented the forests around the town, and were for the most part acquainted with the five victims. It was then that the team decided to split off into three groups; two of their people staying behind, while three other agents decided to follow up with one hunter, and agent Derrick Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reed would go deep into the woods to the isolated cabin by the shores of Ashley lake in an attempt to find and possibly arrest one Ted Anderson.

By the time they had reached cabin, if one could even call the ramshackle shed a cabin, the forest around them was as dark as fresh tar; the sky however, was brilliantly lit by the thousands of stars that dotted the sky. The Hunter's Moon shown magnificently on whatever it touched, unhindered by the artificial light of man as the two agents carefully approached the cabin.

They had taken their time before entering, moving around the cabin silently as they looked through the windows in an attempt to see what was inside. There was no need for their caution however; the only occupant of the cabin was their sixth victim, a young girl. Spencer chose to stay behind with the body as Morgan went back to the car to report what they had found…and that alone decided the young doctor's fate. In a flash of yellowed fangs, mud caked paws, and blood soaked brown fur a beast that seemed more man than beast, or possibly more beast than man, changed Spencer Reed's life forever.

It was at Kalispell Regional Medical Center, in the intensive care unit where the young doctor was being held did the BAU meet the head of the MPS unit; the surprisingly young, twenty-four year old agent Harry Potter. He greeted the team in the hallway, being polite to all members; the legend who was David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner (Hotch), Derrick Morgan, Jennifer Jareau (JJ), Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia – who the rest were surprised to learn he was well acquainted with.

"Well if it isn't my British love god in the flesh…don't you look so handsome." Garcia grinned as she fixed her glasses, quickly moving past her friends to give the young man a hug. "How on Earth did you manage to escape your fan-girls? Did you finally tell them about our affair?"

"I dress to impress, Garcia. And you know that if I did that, you'd receive more death threats than I care to think about," Agent Potter laughed, his light accent barely betrayed his English heritage. "That and I think your friend…Agent Morgan if I recall correctly, may very well kill me."

"And you are?" Morgan butted in, frowning as he came up behind Garcia.

"Agent Harry Potter of the MPS branch, the rest of my team chose to head to the police department. I'm sorry to hear of what happened to Dr. Reed," Agent Potter quickly turned attention away from himself and back to the matter at hand. "Would it be possible for me to meet him? I would like to take a look at his injury."

"I don't see why that is truly necessary," Hotch coughed quietly, tucking away his ever present cell phone. "Agent Morgan here witnessed the attack. It was done by a wolf, not by our unsub."

"I'd like to make my own conclusions, if you don't mind. This kind of thing tends to be what my department specializes in."

"What department is that?"

"I think that would best wait until I see Dr. Reed. May I go in?"

* * *

It was a good thing that the members of the BAU chose to enter the room before agent Potter did, because once the young man entered the room, the normally calm and mild mannered Spencer Reed leapt out of bed with a snarl like that of a wolf; only finally calming down after Potter slowly lowered his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, baring his neck for all to see in an almost universal sign of submissiveness.

"Dr. Reed…Spencer," Agent Potter spoke softly, his voice barely above that of a whisper, but easily heard by everyone in the silent room. "My name is Harry Potter. If you would be so kind I would like to examine your neck."

"You will not tell me what to do," Spencer slowly lowered himself back to sitting on the bed, growling under his breath as Morgan and Hotch moved to either side of his bed, standing over him. "Are you challenging me?"

"No, not at all Spencer," Harry held his palms up, showing they were empty as he stepped closer. "But I would like to see your injury. I have a pretty good idea as to what did this to you. You can feel it, can't you doctor? The constant change of your emotions, the anger and rage that are itching just underneath the surface. The changes in your senses; your sight, your smell, your hearing…all of it is so much stronger than before. Some part of you is hungry, and not just for anything. Raw steak sounds like sweet ambrosia I imagine, but yet even that is nothing compared to what you crave right now."

"You make him sound like he isn't human any longer," Prentiss objected, coming to her friend's defense when everyone else seemed to be frozen.

"That's because I'm not…am I?"

"No. You cannot be classed as a human for much longer, at least until the next full moon. Running through your blood is something similar to that of a bacterium, one that is going to stay with you for the rest of your life. You are what most would call a werewolf, Dr. Reed."

"You have got to be joking," Morgan objected, moving towards Harry as to kick him out of the room, but was only held back by his friend and fellow tease, Garcia.

"Harry…What does MPS stand for?" The blonde asked, tapping patent black heels in a demanding manner.

"Magical and Paranormal Services. We deal cases involving those with nonhuman beings and beings of magical heritage."

"Green eyes, you better explain to me right now…about why you knew that unicorns, and dragons, and…maybe even the chupacabra possibly exist, and you didn't tell me."

"Or perhaps, maybe he can instead explain why this…wolf inside me, seems to call for him." All attention turned back to the bed as Spencer kept his attention on Harry, his eyes boring into Harry like a starving man before an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"That could be for a few reasons. You could see me as a rival, but that doesn't make sense since I've clearly made myself known as your lesser. It could also be as you see me as pack, as family. That again, however is doubtful. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that those you consider family are currently surrounding you. The other option is-."

"…Mate," Rossi interrupted from the background, his eyes wide.

"Yes, your mate."

* * *

…I think I need to do more with this pairing. Gah!


	7. 7 HarryTony NCIS

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**Author's Notes:** I'm really starting to think I should stop calling these drabbles and just call them the oneshots they really are.

I'm still more than happy to accept requests. Remember to include what you want the series crossed with HP to be, the pairing, and a 1 to 5 word prompt.

* * *

IsobelAnis requests a NCIS/HP crossover with Tony/Harry pairing with the prompt of "[The] Team meets Tony's Lover"

* * *

O'Flaherty's Pub and Pizza is a local bar that is only situated a little over a mile from the Navy Yard in Washington D.C where the Major Case Response Team of the NCIS is based when they're not out on cases all over the country. It was a surprising Friday night when everyone was in town, and there was little to do; no kidnappings, no overly dramatized family circumstances, no bodies on ice in the morgue, so it was with a little coercion and a lot of blackmail, that the quirky Abby Sciuto talked her colleagues into going out for a bit of fun.

O'Flaherty's seemed out of place in the bustling area of the city it was located in, almost as if the bar had been pulled out of a small town and placed in the most random spot a person could think of. Stepping into the bar, a majority of the team couldn't help but feel out of place in the almost 'family-friendly' atmosphere of the bar. There were booths up against the wall, as well as wooden tables and chairs spread out across the floor in front of the bar itself. The tables and booths were nearly full to capacity with people young and old, from an elderly couple watching a baseball game on the television by the bar, to three rowdy frat boys blatantly hitting on the waitress from their booth near the windows. It had only taken Abby an exaggerated pout and batting her eyelashes to get them all to take their seats at the large circular booth in the distant corner.

Sitting from left to right in the booth were agents Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Caitlin 'Kate' Todd, Timothy McGee, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs; as well as the team's medical examiner Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, with forensics specialist Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto at the other end of the booth across from Tony.

"So what made you pick this place Abby? It doesn't really seem to be your style." Tony eyed the woman across from him, infamously known in NCIS for her love of the color black, anything with fishnet, studded leather, and plaid miniskirts.

"It rather reminds me of a pub my grandfather would frequent just a few miles outside of Edinburgh. It was a rather interesting place, it had a rather impressive mounted highland bull head on the wall if I recall correctly. In fact did you know that centuries ago on the hills of the highlands Scotsmen would…oh bother!" The doctor jumped up from his seat as his cell phone started to go off. "If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'll be back to finish the rest. Could you let me through Abigail?"

Abby quickly hopped up from the booth to let the doctor through, and once he had turned the corner towards the restrooms did those at the table finally let out a sigh of relief, having once again escaped one of Ducky's famous lectures.

"Well, I heard about this place from this one guy I ran into the other day; supposedly the pizza here is orgasmic. Although the bar is supposedly owned by a guy named Flan...Fen…Finnigan! That's it, a Seamus Finnigan." Abby thumped her fist into her palm as she finally recalled the right name, fully ignoring how Tony's attention now seemed to be drawn to the menu sitting in the middle of the table.

"Why on earth would a guy with the last name of Finnigan name their bar O'Flaherty's?" Kate murmured to herself only to jump in surprise as she heard a chuckle and a hand reached past her to deposit a glass of water on the table in front of her.

"It's a semi-public private joke actually," A man, who must have been their waiter, slid a few more glasses of water across the table, a brilliant smile easy to see on his delicately angled face. The waiter had to be in at least his mid-twenties; he stood somewhere around 5'7" and was rather skinny, but muscular in a way that suggested the male played some kind of sport. It was the man's face that caught most of the group's attention though; he had the most brilliant green eyes any of them had ever seen. With the man's soft crème toned skin, those eyes and his thick ink black hair stood out sharply, even in the dim light of the bar. "The history professor at our old school was rather…senile, and tended to call Seamus O'Flaherty instead of Finnigan. I'm Harry, what can I get you folks this evening?"

"Harry?" Tony jerked his head up so fast it was surprising that the man didn't strain his neck, and the team could only watch in confusion as the team 'womanizer' stared at the waiter as if he were a ghost. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were going to the game with Ron?"

"I could ask you the same thing Tony," The waiter-Harry huffed, clearly familiar with DiNozzo as he frowned in annoyance. "And for what it's worth, Ron had to cancel so he could go home and take care of Rosie while Hermione ran into work for a few hours. So, when I received a call from Seamus that one of the girls canceled on him tonight, I decided to give him a hand."

"Oh," DiNozzo barely remembered to reply, his body still seemingly frozen in place as his eyes jerked back and forth between Harry and his team.

"I take it you two know each other?" McGee bluntly interrupted the pregnant silence, only to flinch as the team seemed to throw a glare at him all at once.

"I suppose you could say that," Harry spoke quietly, but the sharp edge to his voice made it seem like he might as well have yelled.

"Harry…" Tony started to speak, only to be cut off as Harry continued talking above him.

"How about I just get you all tonight's special? It's our 'homemade' supreme pizza with pepperoni, Italian sausage, Canadian bacon, mushrooms, black olives, green peppers, and onions. I can also get you guys a few pitchers of beer if you want." Harry snapped his small notebook shut, taking their silence as a yes before stepping away to the kitchen window to place the order, then disappearing past the bar.

"Well, seems like you made him mad DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed out quietly as he glanced down at his own cell phone; to even those who didn't know Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs the message was clear. Take care of the situation. "You better go catch him. I hate mushrooms on my pizza."

"Shit…" Tony ran a hand through his short brown hair as he got up from the seat and followed after Harry, turning down the dark hall the male had retreated to.

"So… anyone think there's more going on there then what meets the eye?" Kate looked over at Gibbs who was still paying attention to his cell phone.

"There's only one way to find out," Abby giggled as she hopped up from the seat, her pigtails bouncing as she smoothed out her skirt. "Shall we go snoop?"

"You kids go have fun, I already know enough." Gibbs finally snapped the phone shut, turning his attention away from his team and towards the television.

"I'm in. It'd be nice to get some dirt on DiNozzo for once," McGee's quiet comment was all it took for Kate to join them as well.

Anything was worth getting blackmail material on their overly cocky and chauvinistic teammate.

* * *

The hallway leading back to the restrooms, and apparently the bar's office was cramped, and the lighting could be described to be poor at best; thus making the covert stalking of their teammate difficult for the two agents and the forensic specialist. It wasn't as though they had to be quiet though, with the loud din of the bar behind them, and the furiously whispered conversation occurring between Harry and Tony; it was easy to sneak close enough to listen.

"I'm tired of it Tony," They watched as Harry clenched his fists at his sides, appearing to be holding himself back from striking the man across from him. "You lied to me about them knowing who I am. I'm sick and tired of being your dirty little secret. I came out here to be supportive of my friends and my family…not to be manipulated and used like some kind of paramour!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. You gotta understand that I-." Tony started talking, to only be interrupted by Harry once more.

"I understand everything perfectly," Harry hissed, stepping forwards towards Tony, his voice lowered to a point that the three spying on the conversation couldn't hear him any longer.

"You know…It almost sounds like…they're lovers," Kate whispered her eyes wide as she turned from the two men and looked at her accomplices. "It kind of makes sense. Maybe all the flirting he does is just a cover-up."

"DiNozzo? Are you serious? I'm pretty sure that the world would implode of that man were actually gay." McGee scoffed, shaking his head in mock shame.

"Well, I hope your life has been fulfilling…because I'm pretty sure we're all about to die any moment." Abby directed their attention towards the two men, and they could only watch as Tony almost forcefully pushed the smaller man back against the wall before Tony's lips roughly met Harry's in a passionate kiss.

"Holy shit!" McGee exclaimed as he watched the two, and could only blush nervously as he realized he spoke loud enough to be heard.

The two men pulled their mouths apart quickly, staying close together as they looked up to see the three standing there. However, before anything could be said between the two groups, the loud sound of a toilet flushing, a sink turning off, and a door opening drew their attention to the bathroom door as Ducky stepped out into the hallway. The older man glanced at the three standing at the end of the hall, and followed their eyes to the two men pressed up against one another and the wall.

"Good heavens, Harry?" Ducky questioned, surprised and disturbed by what he was seeing.

"Uncle Donald?"

"Uncle…?" Tony looked between Harry and Ducky, clearly taking in the slightly similar facial structure of the two men. "Oh. Fuck."

"Oh man. This is so much better than those stories I've been reading online." Abby clapped her hands gleefully as she turned her attention to her two stunned comrades. "Now if only we had popcorn!"

* * *

Ta da? Please review.


	8. 8 HarryZero Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: You guys are amazing. I'm still blown away by the amount of response this collection has received. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Excentrykemuse requests a Vampire Knight/HP crossover with a Zero/Harry paring with the prompt of "everlasting love".

* * *

Three months had gone by since that terrible night. The night that was the fall of Cross Academy, the night his beloved twin Ichiru died for a second time, and the night Yuki Cross betrayed him and chose her elder 'brother' as her lover over him. Part of him was sure the young gir-no. The young _pureblood_ vampire princess had seen him as he carried his twin, his other half off of the school grounds and away from anything that could come close to calling itself humanity.

He wasn't sure how long he had walked until he could walk no further, one small benefit of the curse that came from being a vampire. The forest around him was as dark as ink, and even the gentle, welcoming light of the distant stars above him could not break the darkness. Still, Zero walked ever on wards with his burden, his beloved brother in his arms until he could walk no further. It was just before the sunrise, as the black sky faded into a light blue that was being chased ever higher into the sky by beams of yellow, gold, and blood red light…did Zero build a pyre at the top of a nameless hill that overlooked the sea. There had been many points in his short but endless lifetime that he had destroyed his brother, at least this time this destruction also came with freedom. Part of him however, couldn't help but wonder where his brother's soul would go. Would his brother go to their parents, the ones who rejected him? Would he go to Shizuka Ho, who would be at her human lover's side if it was possible for vampires to exist in the afterlife?

Those chosen as the representatives of the Hunter's Association found him barely a week later, still sitting by the burnt out pyre that was his brother's unmarked gravesite, a gravesite whose touch on nature would disappear in time, only to be remembered by Zero's eternal life. Zero didn't know how he resisted killing the Hunter's on the journey back to the council, but somehow he managed to resist, and even politely accepted the blood supplement pills when they were offered to him.

Life at the Association was not one that could be considered possibly fulfilling; Zero and everyone around him knew that he was just a tool to the hunters, a tool to be used in every shape and understanding of the word. It was one month ago that Zero learned of the unknown war in England, a civil war amongst magic users. Their war had only been brought to the Hunter's attention when it was learned that somehow the leader of the 'Dark', a man who called himself Voldemort was somehow convincing mindless level E vampires to join his cause. The only thing that had sparked the Hunter's interest in joining the 'Light' side of the war was the promise of the bounty on the heads of the vampires who chose to side with this Voldemort, bounties that were double, triple the income the average Hunter made.

While it has been a month since Zero had learned of the Wizard's War, it has only been two weeks since Zero laid eyes on the icon of the 'Light' side of the war, the impossibly human Harrison Potter. The boy who couldn't be much younger than himself came with three others at his side: an old man whose beard was tucked into his belt and smelled of ancient texts, ink, and lemon. The other two men were both in their thirties, one had shoulder length black oily hair and smelled of chemicals and substances Zero couldn't possibly name, and the other stunk more than anything Zero could possibly imagine. It was his first encounter with a werewolf, a tired looking man whose sandy hair was flecked with far too much gray for his age.

As the talks began, even the presence of the werewolf couldn't distract Zero's attention away from the young boy; The boy whose hair was as black as a raven's wing, seeming even darker still when it stood out against the boy's almost glowing alabaster skin. It was his eyes that held Zero though, those eyes that could easily see through one's soul and all the imperfections within. He couldn't help but feel naked when those green gems landed on him, leaving him bare for the world to see in that brief moment, but also leaving him craving for more.

In the dark of night, when only those who were chosen to work as guards were awake, did Zero creep from his isolated bedchamber in search of the boy. The search didn't take long at all, not with Zero's heightened sense of smell, and it was made especially easy by the sheer force of the boy's scent. It was a scent of power and purity, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. Never before had Zero ever been so tempted by the blood of another, not even the then human blood of Yuki could possibly compare. It was not disconcerting at all to desire the boy's blood, but what bothered the remains of Zero's humanity the most was his desire to feed the boy his own blood, to turn the beautiful young man into a vampire like himself.

As he leaned over the boy's bed, those green eyes exposed themselves for Zero once more; the boy laid there completely still, his eyes calm, almost as if he was expecting Zero to come for him that night. It was almost painful, how much he desired those green eyes to turn a glowing shade of red full of lust – lust for himself, or for the sweet ambrosia of fresh blood.

"You've come for me," The softly accented voice caused Zero to shiver with desire, making him shift ever so slightly against the constraints of his clothing.

"Yes,"

"Why do you want me?"

"You are my beloved, I want you at my side," Zero couldn't resist leaning forward and pressing his lips against those heated soft pink lips parted for his pleasure. "Come away with me into eternity."

"Yes."

It would be as the sun stretched across the morning sky that the wizards and hunters would discover their disappearance. There would be a great hunt in attempt to find both group's weapons…some would come close, but they would never find the eternal lovers.

* * *

Please review.


	9. 9 HarryHani OHSHC

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's note: **I think I'm learning not to post on Sundays.

* * *

Both Hufflepuff96 and Krynny requested a Harry/Hani paring. But Krynny chose the prompt of "chocolate"

* * *

_"KYAAA! Oh Kimiko! Kimi-chan! Did you see? The Host Club released their new issues! I even managed to grab the last one of Hani-sempai! Ootori-san there wouldn't be any more in for at least another month! Can you believe it?" _

_"Oh my goodness Sachi are you serious? Can I take a peek? Oh look at Hani-sempai! He's so adorable!" _

Similar conversations were taking place all across the dining hall, and while normally such situations would please him...this Wednesday afternoon was not the case. Mitsukuni couldn't deny that a majority of the time he would play up his love of all things soft, cuddly, and tasty, but in the past few weeks he couldn't help but feel his actions were forced; it wasn't that he didn't _still _love those things, it's just that sometimes he wanted people to remember that even though he wasn't even five feet tall, he was still 17 years old, _darn it!_

Takashi was of course, the first to notice the difference in his diminutive cousin's behavior, even if he respectfully chose not to comment on it - not until Mitsukuni approached him to talk about it anyway. It was during that conversation of Mitsukuni's ramblings and Takashi's almost mute manner, a conversation almost no one else would understand, did Hani learn the truth. He, the son of one of the nation's best martial arts instructors, had a crush on Harry Potter, a transfer student from class 2-A.

As he sat there, carefully poking at the strawberry that sat upon his triple layer strawberry shortcake he couldn't help but wonder about his feelings for the European teen. Harry Potter had transferred to Ouran Academy under the direct urging of Superintendent Suou. From what Kyouya had been able to dig up on his classmate, Suou-san had run into Harry-kun at one of his London-branch hotels, mainly in the dining room where some of the employees had recognized him for what and who he was. The orphaned son of a minor British lord managed to catch the attention of Yuzuru Suou, and it was during an extensive, almost five hour conversation did the eccentric Japanese man convince Harry-kun to take Ouran Academy, and Japan into consideration. He wasn't sure what exactly made Harry agree to come to Japan, but he only knew that the teen had stayed in the Suou mansion for only two weeks as he established his emancipation as well as found a place to live on his own.

Mitsukuni didn't know if he would call what he felt for Harry a crush, because to him a 'crush' implied something simple and light hearted. And as fascinated he was by Harry-kun, Mitsukuni couldn't imagine leaving love letters covered with heart shaped stickers and glitter in his shoe locker. No, instead of that he would wake up in the dead of night, completely soaked with sweat...and other more embarrassing substances that had him quickly scrubbing his sheets before the maid's would notice what occurred. There were many nights spent dreaming of Harry's jet black hair spread across his plush white pillows, flashes of emerald green eyes glazed over with desire, and even how his name would sound as it came from Harry's lips amidst a lusty moan. Sometimes he even...

"Excuse me, Hani-sempai?"

Mitsukuni Haninozuka jumped in his seat, mentally mourning his crushed strawberry as he turned around and couldn't even imagine the possibility of hiding his blush as he stared into the confused face of _his_ Harry-kun.

"Hai! How are you Harry-kun? Do you want to eat some cake with me? It's super extra yummy today!" Even as he spoke, Mitsukuni couldn't hide the wince that came from his innate response. Here he was trying to convince himself into letting Harry know of his interests, and he plays himself off as a child instead!

"Thank you Hani-sempai, but I'm already full from lunch." Harry sat his lunch tray down on the table, still standing as he ran a hand through his hair nervously and tried to gather his thoughts. "Actually I was hoping to ask you a favor."

"Sit down with me Harry-kun! I'll help in any way that I can!" Darn it. Darn it! _Damn it! _At least now Harry was sitting down close enough for Mitsukuni to get a whiff of the scent of Harry's shampoo…was that melon?

"I'm struggling a little with my trigonometry lesson. Kyouya-san told me that you'd be a good source of help, if you'd be willing to tutor me that is…Hani-sempai." Harry had looked down at his tray, not waiting for a response but instead chose to quiet himself by biting into a piece of chocolate.

"I'd be happy to help Harry-kun! How about you come over tonight after school?" The smaller male wiggled in his seat, part of him happy that Harry was still looking away; the European boy did _not_ need to see how excited he was getting just by watching Harry eating chocolate. Harry and chocolate…part of the blond just knew that thought was going to be in his dreams tonight.

"Alright, see you then Hani-sempai," Harry gave Mitsukuni an easy smile as he picked up his tray and walked away.

As Harry walked away from the table, Mitsukuni couldn't help watching the way Harry's hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked. After Harry turned around the corner he turned his attention back to the remains of his shortcake. Harry and chocolate…hmm…perhaps he could talk Harry-kun into a sleepover.

* * *

Please Review!


	10. 10 HarryOnigumo Inuyasha

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the Hani paring, I had a good laugh due to one anonymous reviewer, who mentioned that they liked the story but wished they could read a Kyouya/Harry as they had never read one before. If they're reading this, I hope they'll take a peek at my profile. To those who've read my OHSHC stories, the reason why is obvious.

* * *

My Solitude requests an InuYasha crossover with a Harry/Onigumo pairing and the prompt of "Before Onigumo met Kikyo".

* * *

It was in the bustling city of Kamakura where Onigumo, the bandit first laid eyes on the boy that would still haunt his memories even fifty years later. He had gone into the city with his men (well, his men of the time) to relax and celebrate their successful raid of a village that was much more prosperous than any of the men had imagined. Even before satisfying their empty bellies, the men had quickly flocked to the red-light district where they were happily taking part in the soft and giving pleasure they considered the female flesh to be. Onigumo had not gone with them however, having decided to forgo the disgusting curvature that was the female body, and instead chose to spend his time plotting their next raid; at least that was his intention until he saw a bright flash of green out of the corner of his eye. It took him a few moments to find the source of the green that caught his attention, but when he found the source it took his breath away.

Up above the streets in a second story window was the most beautiful young boy he had ever seen, even though the young man had his face painted up as a woman-of-the-night, it was obvious that sharpening jaw line could never be on a woman's face. The source of the green had obviously been the boy's kimono, it was a dark green that rivaled the highest quality emeralds Onigumo had ever seen, a green that nearly rivaled the beauty's eyes, but sorely paled in comparison. It took him minutes to tear his eyes away from the enchanting boy who seemed to beautiful to be possibly human, but once he did he was able to observe the building that housed his exquisite beauty. Like the whore house he left his men at earlier, there were prostitutes on display in the lower windows, much to his disgust; even having never met the boy, he knew that he was too pure for such an establishment of ill repute.

Upon entering the brothel Onigumo was quickly met by the owner, an extremely heavy-set man with a thick moustache and thinning hair that greeted him as if he were an old friend. The bandit, even with such a unsavory occupation that seemed to be a lifestyle of those too ignorant to boost themselves up in life with more _legal_ activities, was actually rather brilliant, and quickly talked his way past the brothel owner for half the normal price and was lead up the stairs. It had only taken a soft rap against the rice paper screen to have the door pulled aside, and the source of what was newly becoming his obsession displayed before him.

The boy was even more captivating up close, if such a thing were possible; with a closer look into those gorgeous eyes that made any green gem: jade, viridian, beryl, and emerald, all seem like pathetic trinkets in comparison. While the boy's pale white skin could be compared to the soft flesh of a woman's, the likeness stopped there. He walked towards the boy's bed like a man possessed, lured as if by a siren, and as he touched the boy's silken ebony black hair, he knew it would be impossible for him to stay away.

Time and time again he returned to the brothel, and even with his careful manipulation of the owner, the man quickly figured out Onigumo's obsession with the young boy, and used it to his advantage. With each visit the man would raise the price for the boy, even an hour in Harri's (for he made sure to learn upon the second visit the boy's name) was becoming almost impossible for Onigumo to pay. Then the time came that even after raid upon raid, Onigumo could not gather the right amount of money to see his obsession, and that was when he learned of his downfall; the Shikon no Tama and the supposedly divine priestess that guarded it. How the brothel owner of Kamakura learned of such a sacred jewel that was believed to be sheltered in the very small and isolated village of Edo was up for question, but Onigumo was blinded by the brothel owner's offer. If Onigumo were to somehow attain the jewel of four souls and give it to the owner, then Harri would be his, forever.

So Onigumo had left Kamakura alone, abandoned by his old crew of men who had decided his tactics were going to send them to an early grave. It was on the path to Edo that he stumbled across a new group of bandits, and as charismatic as ever, it had taken Onigumo only a few hours to talk himself easily into the upper rankings of their faction. The bandits had apparently heard the legend of the sacred jewel, and that it was guarded by more than just a pretty priestess, it was guarded by a half-demon by the name of InuYasha as well. Onigumo talked the bandit's soon to be old leader into going on a suicidal reconnaissance mission to study the priestess and her hanyou pet, and plotted just how he was going to accomplish the task that would bring Harri to his side forever.

Things had not gone as expected, surprisingly the old bandit leader had survived (even if he lost an eye for his efforts), and while Onigumo was treating his newly acquired men at one of the cheaper brothels in Kamakura, the blinded man burned the brothel down to the ground. Onigumo had managed to escape, but could not go to his beloved, the deceiver had not escaped the blaze untouched; Onigumo's body was almost completely destroyed, his skin hung onto his charred frame in torn flaps, and the horse ride away from the city was the most painful thing the man had ever endured.

He had no idea which direction the horse traveled, and could barely tell how far they had gone as he lost consciousness again and again. Onigumo could barely remember riding through a forest one night during a terrible storm, and that he had been thrown from his horse as lightning struck a nearby tree. The horse had fled and Onigumo desperately crawled his way towards a large boulder, only realizing as he reached it that there was a cave like shelter hidden by the brush surrounding it. Day after day passed, and to this day Onigumo wasn't sure how he stayed alive during that time; he hadn't had food in so long, he could tell by the odor that his wounds were surely full of disease, and he was in so much pain he could scarcely move a finger.

It was on what Onigumo believed to be the fourth day did he hear rustling coming from the bushes in front of the cave entrance. He had watched in a daze as the greenery was pushed aside and a young maiden dressed in the attire of a priestess stepped inside the old cave. The priestess looked upon him solemnly with dark brown eyes, her dark black hair swept back by a single strip of white fabric. And as the priestess knelt by his side and ground the healing herbs from her basket, did those dull brown eyes seem to turn a bright shade of green, and her dark hair became even darker still.

"H-Ha-Harr-ii…"

"Don't speak, you're badly injured. My name is Kikyo, and I will do my best to help you heal."

_Harri…_

_

* * *

_

Please review and remember, I do not go in order of suggestion, how I choose them is completely random and just because I don't choose your idea right away, does not mean that I won't at all.


	11. 11 HarryFrodo LOTR

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

**Author's note**: Surprisingly, my first chapter...possibly story I believe, that has Harry in it in a non-romantic pairing. I think I really like it though...and yes. I can already see this as a potential story, but I doubt it would become one for some time. So... please. ^^; Be kind to my sanity and don't ask? I would love to spend all my time writing, but that just isn't possible.

* * *

Udalumis requests a LOTR crossover with Frodo and Harry with the prompt of "Brothers"

* * *

Twice in his life, did his beloved friend, the wizard known as Gandalf the Grey ask Frodo to protect and hide something for him. The first time occurred when the young hobbit was only twenty-three years old, ten years before he would even be considered of age by the rest of his hobbit kin. It had been two years since he left the care of his mother's relatives to live in the home of his eccentric 'Uncle' Bilbo.

It had been a beautiful spring day and Frodo had been out playing in the fields with his distant cousin Merry and their friend Pippin when they heard the sound of a cart coming up the path - a cart by the sounds of it, was not one native to the shire. Running through the field and up the path, the three hobbits were greeted by the sight of the old Wizard driving his cart up the dirt road and it was only once the Wizard passed them by they spotted a trunk as well as a blanket covered item in the back of the cart.

Gandalf apparently never heard their cries, and was startled when Frodo appeared suddenly next to his cart once he had stopped by the gate before Bag End. The young hobbit could only watch curiously as the wizard stepped down from the cart far more nimbly than someone his age should, and approached the back of the cart quietly. After motioning for Frodo to remain quiet, Gandalf pulled back the blanket and revealed a small human child, a child who couldn't possibly be more than 7-8 years of age, but having never seen a man besides Gandalf before, it was hard for him to tell.

The child was beautiful, just the sight alone seemed to take his breath away. The boy's sleep looked peaceful, a small smile graced those coral colored lips, and the boy's hair (that was darker than any crow Frodo had ever seen) looked as though it was finer than the Elvish silk Uncle Bilbo had once shown him. He could not see the boy's eyes since they were closed, but Frodo couldn't picture them being anything other than beautiful as well.

It hadn't taken long at all for Uncle Bilbo to return home from his daily errands, and it was only after his arrival did Frodo learn why Gandalf had brought the child who was now sleeping on their couch. The boy was a child of the Istari. Not like the wizards of Middle Earth, but something far different, and destined to be far greater as well. Gandalf told them briefly of the boy's life, about how a dark wizard murdered his parents and how the boy was sent to live with family that treated him most unpleasantly for almost seven whole years before the Valar took the child from that wretched home and placed him in Gandalf's care. The old wizard stressed repeatedly throughout his telling that the boy was more important than could be imagined, and that he was to be kept secret for as long as possible.

It had taken even longer to convince the bachelor to take another ward into his home at Bag End, but it was only after careful wheedling from the old wizard, the begging of his dear 'nephew' and heir, as well as the small child waking up to convince Bilbo to take the boy known as Harry into his home. It was only after Gandalf had left that Bilbo turned his eyes to the young boy and determined he needed a new name. A name that would fit him as a wizard, since Harry was far too common of a name for someone destined for greatness. It was at that time the hobbit known as the defeater of the great dragon Smaug named his newly adoptive ward Elreth; a name whose direct translation into Elvish was green and arcane. A name that seemed rather fitting in those circumstances.

Those few years that Elreth lived in the care of the two hobbits were the best years of the boy's life, and Frodo's as well. Frodo took to being an older brother as a duck to water; he loved his brother as much as one could love their dear younger brother. Elreth was well mannered, genial, polite, and considerate to others even as the human child had been teased by the young hobbit children for his increasing height and delicate feet. Throughout those years Frodo and Bilbo would see the occasional things happen around Elreth that could not be possible without his magic, including safely floating a small child to the ground after it had fallen down a ladder that was leaning against the tree full of apples he desired. It was in those few years as well that Frodo started growing into the strong, determined, and still kind hobbit that he would become in life. He had promised Gandalf that he would protect his younger brother, and he would, no matter what foe.

It was in the beginning of summer before Elreth's eleventh birthday that Gandalf the Grey appeared in the shire once more, his face solemn as he led the two happy brothers into Bag End for one of the hardest discussions of their lives. Frodo and Bilbo had done what was expected of them, Elreth had grown safely and happily under their care, but now it was time for the young wizard to return to where he came from, to receive the training all wizards were to have so they could learn to control their magic. That very afternoon Elreth's belongings were packed away in the back of the cart, and as Elreth sat at Gandalf's side while they rode into the distance, the boy would glance back occasional at his sobbing older brother, and watched until they lost sight of one another through the hills and trees.

Almost eight years would go by before the brothers would see one another again. Throughout the years they would exchange letters whenever they could, but apparently the distance between them was so great, that Elreth (although he was forced to call himself Harry once again) could only have his pet owl make the trip three times a year. Elreth had told him many stories of his time at school, but Frodo always had the nagging feeling that Elreth was leaving a great deal of information out of those letters. It had been in what would have been Elreth's fourth year of schooling that the letters had started coming less and less, until they stopped all together.

Months earlier Gandalf made an appearance in the Shire once more, and Frodo's enthusiastic greeting had fallen short considerably once he realized that Elreth was not with the grey wizard. Gandalf seemed oblivious to all Frodo's questioning of Elreth's absence, and only briefly commented on the boy when Bilbo expressed his disappointment that his second 'nephew' would miss his elevenity-first birthday. That was the second time Gandalf gave something to Frodo to protect, with the whispered warning to "keep it secret, keep it safe". As Frodo stared at the envelope holding his Uncle Bilbo's ring, part of him couldn't help but wonder when the wizard would take that from him too.

By the time Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam had left the Shire, entered and escaped from the village of Bree in the dead of night, and barely made it alive to the Elvin city of Rivendell did Frodo come to start resenting the ring, even though he dare not part with it. A large part of Frodo's heart screamed for someone else to take the ring, to be strong enough to withstand it's call and take it behind the black walls of Mordor and up the treacherous Mt. Doom to destroy it...all those thoughts disappeared however when his desperate eyes landed on a young man with long dark hair that fell about his shoulders in waves. Elreth had grown so much since he had left, becoming so beautiful that Frodo couldn't help but notice the many longing glances he received from both man and Elf.

Now both brothers, Hobbit and Wizard, were both considered of age by both their races. And as they sat side by side at the council of Elrond, clutching their hands together so tightly it seemed as though they would fuse, they knew they would make the journey to destroy the ring together.

* * *

Isn't protective-older brother Frodo so cute? Please review...we're almost to two hundred! I can't promise the 200th reviewer that their story prompt will be chosen next...because it would depend on whether or not I know the other series they pick.. but I will write the 200th reviewer's suggestion next if I do.


	12. 12 HarryNick CSI

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: This oneshot is for my 200th reviewer, Pez304. Please still free to give me any suggestions you come up with.

* * *

Pez304 requested a CSI crossover and I chose a Harry Potter/Nick Stokes pairing.

* * *

A small part of Nick Stokes was still surprised to find himself sitting at the bar at one of the best known gay bars just off the strip in Las Vegas. Part of him wanted to blame it on the relentless teasing that his coworkers had been piling on him for the past few weeks. Some knuckle head had sat down and figured out that practically anytime he managed to score with some girl, something bad seems to happen; the murder of the prostitute Kristi Hopkins, the abduction of his good friend and coworker Catherine…at least they were kind enough not to mention Warrick's death, but he managed to figure that out on his own.

So on his night off, Nick found himself not at one of his favorite bars, trying to land a hot blonde's phone number and possibly bit of fun, but instead found himself at club Thunderstruck; a club that was still full of the bright neon lights and loud music that belonged to any Las Vegas club, but nowhere near what he had been expecting when he checked his jacket in at the door. Nick couldn't deny a majority of the men he observed in the bar were pretty good looking, just because a man didn't consider himself homosexual didn't mean he couldn't admire after all.

The only thing that shook him out of his thoughts was the familiar sound of a glass tapping against the marble in front of him. Nick didn't have to look up much at all for his chocolate brown eyes to land on the source of the noise. The glass wasn't even half filled, but the dark amber liquid danced prettily in the bar's lights in a way that almost captivated the down Crime Scene Investigator.

"It's called FireWhiskey,"

Nick picked up the glass, holding it up and swirling the contents before looking into the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. The bartender was most likely barely old enough to have his license stood in front of him. He wasn't a man you would call tall by any means, if Nick had to guess he would say he was roughly 5'8" and maybe 130lbs, a swimmer or some kind of athlete. The man had dark black hair that was styled to look as though he just got up from a wild night in bed, and the sun kissed skin that you couldn't avoid in the desert sun suited the man very well in Nick's opinion.

"It seems like you need something a bit strong tonight."

"Never heard of it,"

"It's something from back home," The bartender replied with a full smile, showing the white gleaming teeth that went against any British stereotype the Texan had ever heard. "Just a little is enough to get a good strong burn in your belly. After that I'd recommend nothing stronger than your favorite beer."

"That strong huh? What the hell, I'll give it a shot." Nick raised the glass once more in a mock toast before chugging its' contents, only moments later to find himself coughing like a teen trying his first taste of alcohol from his dad's liquor cabinet. "Holy shit,"

"Told you it was strong," The bartender chuckled as opened a bottle of beer and sat it down on the counter in front of Nick before being distracted by a customer further down the bar. "My name's Harry. Just let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Sure thing Harry, and hey, feel free to call me Nick."

* * *

Apparently Harry did end up needing to call upon Nick, but not in the way that he could have possibly imagined. The CSI had stayed at the bar until late-early in the morning, and had only decided to abandon his collection of empty beer bottles when he saw another man come relieve Harry of his post, most likely so the bartender could go on home. After paying his tab with the new bartender, Nick stumbled his way out the door, only to stumble back in moments later once he realized he left his jacket behind. Even in his drunken state, Nick was able to hear the muffled sound of struggling and angry voices from the alleyway behind the bar. With the realization that someone was most likely in danger his mind seemed to clear, and with barely a thought to his own safety he snuck down the alley, only pausing to pick up a section of rusted metal pipe he saw on the filthy ground.

Across from the bar's backdoor was Harry, pressed against the wall by a large male whose race was difficult to see in the dim lighting. The small male was desperately fighting against his attacker, and covering the male with deep scratch marks and bruises as Harry struggled to reach for some…apparently well polished stick on the ground. Neither victim nor assailant noticed as Nick crept forward, and brought the pipe back with just enough force to knock the man away from Harry. Harry had dived forward to grab the stick before pressing himself back further against the wall and away from his savior and attacker, watching with wide eyes as Nick and the assailant grappled with one another before the man fled down the alley and disappeared around the corner.

"Harry…Harry! Are you alright?" Nick asked, only lightly touching the bartender's shoulder once the man seemed to calm a little.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just didn't expect him to find me here," Harry stared after his attacker, shuddering as he slid the slim piece of wood up his sleeve. Nick had barely gotten a good look at the dark skinned male that seemed closer to Nick's age than Harry's. This man had been well built, very muscular in a way that suggested body building as well as a lot of training in some form of combat.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Nick asked as he slid an arm around the lithe young man's shoulder, unable to stop himself from breathing in the delicious scent of warm vanilla that seemed to be Harry's scent.

"More like stalker," Harry breathed, not even noticing Nick's behavior as he watched the man warily. "His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He used to work for the police back in London, and also part time for the Headmaster at the private school I used to attend. Somehow during our brief encounters he came to the crazy conclusion that he was in love with me, and I with him."

"Let me call the police, a guy like that shouldn't be roaming the streets."

"I just want to go home," Harry breathed tiredly, resting against Nick's shoulder as the investigator held the man who was still practically a stranger close.

"Come on, I'll take you home and we'll call the police from there. I'll even stay with you until they show up." Nick cajoled, leading the smaller male down the alley in the opposite of direction of where the attacker went. "I'll even cook you up some of my famous pancakes if you want."

"This is a terrible way to talk me into taking you back to my place," Harry tried to joke, giving a small smile that made Nick laugh loudly.

"Don't worry Harry. While some consider my pancakes to be orgasmic, you're safe with me until you suggest you'd rather not be."

"Thanks Nick…For some reason, I believe you."

"I'll do my best not to break that trust then, now come on. It may be Las Vegas but this alley is friggin' cold."

* * *

Please Review.

By the way, apparently The Plot Bunny Whisperer has declared me her Right-Hand once her new world order is established. …I wonder if we can make slash a requirement by law. Nah...probably not.


	13. 13 HarryHowl Howl's Moving Castle

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's note: **This crossover with Howl's Moving Castle is based on the anime by the amazing Hayao Miyazaki, not the book written by the also amazing Diana Wynne Jones.

* * *

Just a Keepsake requests a Howl's Moving Castle crossover, Howl/Harry and "sunshine"

* * *

'_It's a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up.'_

Howl couldn't help but sigh to himself as he stared out the small window out into the darkened waste of Ingary. The past few years had been the most heart breaking of his life, a far cry from what they had been not long before. The moving castle still kept on moving, powered by his friend the fallen star and the fire demon known simply as Calcifer. But the once full castle had dwindled down to two, and the spark of life and laughter had been slowly fading from the wizard's eyes. Having his heart back with Sophie in his life had been one of the most magical things he had ever experienced, but part of him wished he could give it to the demon once more, almost anything would be better than this pain.

The Witch of the Waste, admitted from the beginning that she didn't know how to break the curse she placed on his beloved Sophie Hatter, and for years they had believed they had destroyed the spell on their own…until Sophie fell ill. It was years after the senile old woman that was left of the witch finally succumbed to old age, but rather quickly, Sophie's health deteriorated to the old woman she had been changed into many years before. Her hair, the color of starlight that Howl had loved so, started to turn ash white, and would break at the simplest touch. Then, the coughing started, as well as the terrible pain. And then one morning, she just never woke up.

Sophie's death had hit them all incredibly hard, but the one who seemed to take it the hardest besides Howl was his apprentice Markl. Markl had grown to be a very talented young wizard, his magic while still growing, was very apt, especially in the areas of blacksmithing and carpentry. They had known for years that Markl had seen Sophie as the mother he had never had, and with her death…one day Markl had simply set the door on black, walked out and hadn't been seen since.

The waste was still the same as it had once been, even after the war the scorch marks and damage left to the earth still remained. Grass and wild flowers still bloomed and withered, people seemed to age and die, but Howl still seemed forever trapped in a 27 year-old body. At least demons lived for centuries, Howl didn't know what he would do if he had to face forever alone.

It was then that that a bright flash filled the night sky for one shining moment, then seemed to fall almost faster than the eye could see; a light that seemed so much like the shooting stars of his childhood, but yet more different than the wizard could possibly describe.

"Calcifer? Did you see that?"

"See what? You think I have time to look around with all the work you have me doing? No respect I tell ya…" The demon muttered from his hearth, stretching out his small flaming arms towards a pile of split wood and quickly devoured a log.

"Set a course due east Calcifer, something fell from the heavens and even from here it's more powerful than anything I've experienced before."

* * *

Barely two hours had passed, but already the light was much dimmer than it had been before. The source of the light had crash landed in a valley between two tall mountains, leaving a crater in the ground that was larger than one could imagine. Once the castle had settled, Howl had quickly hurried out the door and towards the source of the light, his bright blue eyes darkening as the power of whatever the object was seemed to roll over him. Carefully the wizard floated down into the crater, only looking about him once his feet landed on earth once more. There before him was a curled up object, covered in some sort of invisible material that could only be seen due to the amount of dirt and dust upon it. Lifting the fabric away was easy, surely the obviously magical material couldn't be heavier than a spider's web, revealed the true source of the power, and it took Howl's breath away.

Curled up in the crater, but seemingly untouched by the dirt and filth around him was a young man, a wizard like himself but far different from anything Howl had seen before. While Howl's dark hair could be likened to that of a crow's wing, and the same color of the dark feathers of the creature he could turn into, this boy's hair was darker than night, a null that seemed endless and made Howl desperate to run his fingers through the locks; The boy's skin shown with the same color as the light from before, an almost golden color that reminded Howl of the setting sun, of sunshine. Resting a hand on the boy's cheek, Howl was visibly shaken as power coursed through his body, it was powerful, it was magnificent, and it was so pure.

Part of the wizard wanted to believe the boy was sent for him, a gift to ease him in his time of suffering. But as Howl lifted the delicate boy into his arms and approached the waiting castle, he felt a warmth fill his heart that was more comforting than he had ever felt before. He knew that this boy was the key, the key to his happiness; the sunshine to his darkness.

* * *

Please Review! Remember to leave a prompt for a crossover, 1-5 words please.

Anyone recognize where the quote at the very top is from? ;D You get yummy pixel cookies if you do.


	14. 14 HarryZechs GundamW

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: I had a reader ask a very interesting question in a review left by Quaero Lumen yesterday. They wondered if I had been approached by anyone who has been interested in adopting these oneshots to create actual stories. Well, the answer is simply, no. I haven't been asked; I've had people comment that they've been inspiration for some of their future works, but not actually taken as a story themselves. I'm not sure what I would do if someone did ask to adopt one of these… (wicked grin) I'm pretty selfish with my HP slash.

* * *

Diaphanous requests a Gundam Wing crossover. Harry/Zechs (Milliardo Peacecraft) and "Oh God, not again!"

* * *

Duo Maxwell, like the majority of people, hates Monday mornings with a passion. The fun of the weekend spent with his lover and closest friends seemed to be nothing but a distant dream, a dream that was drowned out by the nightmare that was the beginning of the week. He couldn't claim that he disliked his job, after being a soldier for so many years, being able to chase after criminals from common thugs to drug lords, rapists to murders was almost a walk in the park in comparison to fighting for survival every single day…at least when you didn't calculate in the paper work and preparation time.

This Monday however, the second Monday of August in the amazing year of AC 201 was possibly the worst Monday of...at least the year, decade! Possibly even century if you really thought about it. He had woken up late for work, since his normal alarm clock (Also known as his lover, Heero) decided to take Lady Une up on a mission that had him working somewhere in the nation that was once known as Bolivia. And to top that off, the mission involved _his_ Heero to be in the hands of that…woman, Relina for the next two weeks. Then when you throw in the two flat tires he found on his beloved mustang this morning, the dead locked traffic, by the time Duo made it into work hours later he was only faced with an annoyed supervisor and a rookie agent who had apparently lost all the reports Duo had been forced to write in the past month. Duo wasn't someone you would exactly call superstitious, but he knew the moment he let the fated words 'it can't get any worse than this' that he was doomed; a doom that was finalized twenty minutes later when he received a notice from Lady Une that he was due to have his vaccines updated.

After colony 201 was normally a peaceful time, considering how many agents were actually working for the Preventers office. Apparently with all the money that was freed up with the stopping of the building of Mobile Suits, some brainiac higher up must have decided that the money should be poured into medicine instead. Part of him had to admit it was a good thing, disease had run rampant for well over a decade with most nations pouring their money into war, but really…did medical advancement have to come with so many injections?

Duo had dragged his feet as long as he could, he had even considered leaping out of the window – a window that was five stories from the ground. Hell, if Heero survived it, Duo could…Nah. Duo didn't have that kind of luck. As the self-proclaimed God of Death found himself in front of the door of medical assessment room #5, Duo couldn't decide if his luck was getting any worse or better. Medical rooms 1-9 were normally the stomping grounds of the doctors Sally Po and Harry Potter. Now on the one hand, the doctor behind the door could be the beautiful Sally Po, a woman that even a completely homosexual man like himself could find beautiful. Or…it could be the mysterious Harry Potter, who even his lover had difficulty finding information on. While Duo would normally pick 'mysterious' as the describing word for the doctor, he wouldn't deny that Harry was beautiful in a way that definitely caught Duo's interest; even though he would never make any advancement on the green-eyed man with someone as amazing as Heero Yuy gracing his bed.

"Anyone there?" Duo tapped lightly on the door, waiting for the loud responding 'enter' that normally had to be yelled through the practically sound proof doors that seemed to grace almost every office of the Preventers building. Seconds seemed to tick by like minutes, and Duo wanted nothing more than to walk away…but he had done that before, and being dragged back down into the basement by an irate Sally Po wasn't enjoyable by any means. The doctor could deny it all she wanted, but Duo was sure that she made the shots hurt on purpose!

"Hello…?" Duo gripped the door handle, testing it enough to see that it was unlocked before pushing it open all the way. "Hey Doc-! Oh God, not again!"

Duo didn't stick around for a response from the room's occupants, slamming the door behind him before running out of the Medical laboratories like a bat out of hell. His eyes! His beautiful eyes that seemed to change from blue to purple based on his moods were surely blinded! …although, part of him had to admit what he saw was kind of hot.

* * *

"…I kn-knew you lied about…locking…the door." Doctor Harry Potter gasped as his lover, the former Lightning Count of the Alliance Military kissed and nipped down his neck. Milliardo Peacecraft barely let his lips leave his lover's skin for a moment, even as he chuckled; enjoying the blush that graced Harry's cheeks and all the way down past his neck and his bared chest.

"Admit it…part of you liked it," Milliardo purred, his hands moving down to firmly grasp his lover's hips.

"…Part of me wonders if he walked in on us before though."

"That would be that time we took over Agent Chang's office when he was away in China visiting distant family,"

"You told me that was the wind!"

"Why are you focusing on those boys?" Milliardo pressed his lips to his lover's before pulling back with a grin. "I just bought us another hour until your next patient."

* * *

..This is what happens when I'm ignoring my professor and daydreaming in my medical/surgical nursing class.

Thank you all, and especially Diaphanous who has given me some pretty amazing ideas to work with. You'll see more oneshots by me based on her ideas in the future. That's a promise.


	15. 15 HarryJoker Batman

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

**Author's note**: This chapter is based on the movie 'The Dark Knight' and the Joker as he was played by Heath Ledger. I can see why Ledger took so long to prepare for playing the Joker, trying to write from the POV of a very insane and deranged man is not easy at all. My grammar has never been the best, but the sentence structure probably looks insane in this, but since I'm trying to write from the mentality of a mad person…It works I suppose. Hopefully you agree.

* * *

NinetailsGirl09 requests a Batman crossover. Joker/Harry and "An enigma under the veils".

* * *

_Tick…Tock…Tick…_

The sound of the Gotham clock tower was practically _maddening_; the sound of the large metal hands was much louder inside the tower than out, and when it was mixed with the sound of shifting gears and metal striking metal…so distracting, so very distracting. It was almost making it difficult to focus on his prize. It was at a 'hoity toity' party held by Wayne Enterprises for defense attorney Harvey Dent – the so called 'White Knight' of Gotham that the Joker first laid eyes on the captivating creature.

While many of Gotham's so called elite were out to see the illustrious billionaire Bruce Wayne, there were many more who were interested in the younger bachelor known simply as Harry Potter; a minor Lord that held apparently three seats in the British Parliament due to the old money the man came from. At least, that's what the information he bought seemed to claim. Money can buy you anything after all, if you have enough of it anyway.

After he and his boys 'crashed' the party, the lord seemed to decide to step up for almost no reason in his humble opinion; after all, that old man politician needed a new smile. He was far too serious. Potter was far too serious as well, but he held such hate in those burning green eyes. It was the kind of hate that matched his own, and shortly after he made his escape from Arkham Asylum (Really Batty? Did he really think that place would hold him for long?) It wasn't long before he had the young man in his grasp where he belonged.

_-ock…Tick…Tock…_

The young man, who was twenty-three according to the report, was absolutely beautiful; and he knew it. Knew it. Potter was so much like him, so much and yet so different, so very perfect. Potter was an enigma, one so veiled in secrecy that it was almost impossible to find information on the man. The mystery suited him, and so to keep up the veiled theme…well, let's just say that even villains can hire decorators too.

In the corner of the clock tower, away from the lighted clock face there were thickly bunched sheer black veils that hid his prize from view. It was only once you parted the veils that you came to the true prize. Currently unconscious, and with his leg shackle firmly connected to the wall, the young Harry Potter was spread out upon a large mattress covered with black satin sheets, large pillows, rose petals and of course, his favorite card in the deck – the Joker. Only a small sheet of fabric protected the man's modesty, but the Joker wasn't too concerned about that, it was the man's chest that held his focus.

Upon the pale skin of that slightly muscular torso were so very many scars; scars from burns, from cuts, from being whipped, from scrapes. It looked like the boy had been stabbed and possibly shot more than a few times. But what made it so right, so very obvious the man was like him were the words that could be read clearly through the other scars. 'FREAK', 'MURDERER', 'MONSTER'. They claimed. They claimed that this fallen angel was a freak. Not a freak, never a freak, oh no, no.

Harry Potter was _his_. He surely understood him, understood him like no one else. _**HIS**_. His alone. No one would ever have the man. The only person who could possibly take the fallen angel from him was possibly that half-wit Batman. And, to be quite frank, the Joker would see them both dead before that happened.

_..Tick…Tock…Tick…Toc-._

* * *

Not a very long oneshot/drabble. But…I think I'm content. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


	16. 16 HarryUriel SPN

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: Holy crap you guys! 33 reviews from last chapter, and we're just a few short reviews away from 300! I'm so very touched, you have no idea. You all rock so much more than just my socks.

* * *

MCFM requests a Supernatural crossover. Harry/Uriel and "hidden".

* * *

He had to hand it to those Mudmonkeys; sometimes their wastefulness and greed came rather handy at times. As they moved on to covet and create newer, better, fancier facilities, they did not bother to tear down their old offices and warehouses, leaving empty buildings for the taking. The building was some kind of factory from decades ago, the machinery either missing and pushed to the walls, but that wasn't what held Uriel's interest; it was the young man chained in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a fifteen foot circle inlayed with as many protective and sealing Enochian, wizard, demon, and even those demon worshipping witches that Uriel could come across.

It was only really known to the archangels, that Enochian symbols can be altered to not just be inclusive of all angels. All it takes is a little tweaking here and there, but the symbols can be bent just enough to keep away all angels but those that were encoded into the pattern. It had taken weeks of working in secret, hours and hours of hiding his work from his 'brothers' but Uriel felt the sacrifice was well worth the effort. It kept his treasure hidden; it kept him safe from those who would surely take him away from Uriel's reach.

"Back again are we?" The young man growled, raising his head and looking at the archangel with furious emerald green eyes from under the cover of filthy and matted raven black hair.

"That's no way to talk to your brother, Ariel." Uriel sighed, standing on the edge of the circle before dropping a non-descript bag of fast food to the floor and kicking it to the man. "Not when I have done so much for you."

"My name isn't Ariel! My name is Harry Winchester!" The man's voice sounded resigned as he picked up the bag of food, reaching inside for a lukewarm hamburger, a clear sign that they had been having this argument for some time.

"I'm well aware of your Mudmonkey name Ariel," Uriel stepped into the circle, his dark hands coming to tangle in the mess that was the man's hair. "The time of your freedom is almost upon us, Ariel. Our great brother Lucifer is growing stronger. Those maggots, his demons are so close to the final seal, and once our brother is free, he'll free you from that human form."

Uriel ignored the man's silence, content to stroke the man's matted hair, knowing the boy wouldn't complain about the pain that came with it. He had been so very alone for so long, ever since terrible day when that bastard Michael had cast Lucifer into hell, claiming that he was doing it on their father's orders; orders that had come with the death of God's lion, the archangel Ariel. Lucifer had told him, before Michael had banished and sealed him away, that Ariel's death had been an accident and that he never had intended to take Ariel from Uriel's side.

Even after all this time Uriel was sure Michael had been the one to kill Ariel, even if it had been on accident. He had seen the way Michael had looked upon Ariel with eyes filled with unreadable emotion. He had seen the way Michael would pull Ariel into his embrace and force kisses upon him that stole the smaller angel's breath away. When Uriel pulled his beloved Ariel aside to confront him, Ariel had been so brainwashed by Michael's machinations that he seemed to believe he was in love with the other angel. Uriel had tried to make him see, but Ariel was so far under Michael's thumb that he rejected Uriel's touch, claiming him to be possessive and domineering, and a force that would cause nothing but hurt.

Lies. _Lies!_ Ariel was _his_! He had been always _his_. He had searched for centuries, praying not to the father who had abandoned them, but to his imprisoned brother for guidance. Lucifer had heard his prayers, and when he had gone with Castiel to meet with Michael's vessel his eyes had immediately landed on Harrison Winchester and had known the truth; his beloved Ariel had been reborn as the younger twin of Samuel Winchester. It was almost amusing that Ariel had been born as the twin to Lucifer's vessel, he wouldn't go as far to call it God's will, but perhaps it had been fate.

So many times before Uriel took Ariel away, he had watched the human form of Ariel sleep, and when that wasn't enough, he would use his abilities on all three brothers to keep them asleep as he let his large hands shed Ariel's clothing and touched the body he had wanted so long. He had wanted Ariel awake, wanted the imprisoned angel to respond to his touch like he knew he should; that had not been the time…it still wasn't the time yet, but Uriel wasn't well known for his patience was he?

It had been too damn easy to get Harrison/Ariel alone; Castiel had taken the elder brother, Dean Winchester away on some kind of 'divine' mission, and Lucifer's vessel had gone to his demon bitch for more blood, leaving Ariel alone behind the weak protection of devil's traps and rock salt. It had taken but a few seconds for him to disarm and capture the reincarnated angel in his arms, and only two minutes for him to travel hundreds of miles away to the spot he had chosen to hold Ariel until Lucifer could heal him.

"Please…let me go."

Uriel was pulled out of his musings by Ariel's voice, and when he looked down, he could only feel the rush of desire in his loins from seeing the tears on the angel's cheeks.

"Let me go. I won't say it was you who took me…my brothers need me." Harrison/Ariel gasped sharply as Uriel tightened his hold on the young man's hair and pulled him up for a painful kiss that left Ariel's lips battered and bruised.

"They are NOT your brothers! You are **mine. **Only **mine. **I will not let Michael's vessel touch you, even if he does not understand the feelings that he carries from Michael." Uriel hissed, one hand staying in the man's hair as the other went to grip his waist.

"Dean would never do that! We're brothers for God's sake!" Ariel whimpered, even has Uriel's hold tightened even more. "Please, just let me go."

_Never._

"…Please…"

Mine.

* * *

…I think I kind of like this one. Hopefully you guys understood my mindset enough to understand how fucked up Uriel is.

Please review, and feel free to leave a request. Again, you pick the crossover series as well as a prompt that is **ONE TO FIVE WORDS** in length. I really don't like getting the paragraph long prompts, yes they're good, but it doesn't really follow the policy of this collection, and I almost feel like I'm cheating by letting people break the rules and possibly picking their story over someone who has actually followed my requests.


	17. 17 HarryTony IronMan

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's notes**: So…I've decided to write eight more of these, and then take a break for a couple weeks. I'm getting close to finals for this term, and I need to study. I'll still be working on these (so please keep giving suggestions!), and my other stories, I just won't be updating for a little bit after those next eight.

* * *

Nekoneko-xyz requests an Iron Man crossover. Tony/Harry and "Expo".

* * *

"So…Ms. Potts, my dear slave-driver; what's on my agenda for today?" The illustrious Tony Stark waited for the chauffer to open the limo door before stepping out and straightening his tie before offering his hand to help his secretary out of the vehicle.

"As I'm sure you're aware by now _Mr. Stark_, today is the Exposition to the shareholders, and to the public of just what changes you've made to Stark Enterprises since you've revealed yourself to be Iron Man." Virginia "Pepper" Potts straightened the skirt of her three piece suit as she followed her boss inside; politely greeting the guests that attempted to greet Tony, only to be brushed aside by the man.

"So what does that mean for me? Brushing elbows with the big wigs? Taking in all the…_delightful _sights and activities?" Tony grabbed a flute of champagne from one of the servers, taking a long drink as he eyed a few of the daughters of his business associates, as well as some of his associates beautiful trophy wives.

"Well, you get to do that and more, Mr. Stark." Pepper's lips curled in amusement and slight exasperation as she watched her employer. It had been two months since their mutual breakup, where both agreed they were much better as best friends than as lovers. "There's a representative from Phoenix Incorporated, a group from England who owns a fair investment into your stock. From what we've been able to discern, they may be willing to invest more if this expo goes well. So the executives have _requested_ you personally show the representative around."

"You mean to suggest…that instead of enjoying myself and having fun at the shindig I'm hosting, I have to instead entertain some snobby little rich-kid-momma's-boy that most likely doesn't know how to wipe his own ass?" Tony looked at the champagne in disgust, wishing for the scotch he kept up in his office instead.

"Mr. Stark, you are aware that you practically just described yo-." Pepper started, but stopped when they both heard the sound of someone clearing their voice behind them.

Standing behind them was a young man about Pepper's height, with blazing green eyes that stood out against his barely sun-touched skin. The man had a heart-shaped face that was softened by thick black curls of hair, hair so dark it practically matched the man's black suit.

"And who would you be?" Tony almost purred as he took another sip of champagne, not doing anything to hide how interested he was in the man before him as he let his eyes roam over that lithe frame that he was sure was hiding more muscle that most would likely imagine. It wasn't well known at all, but there were times where Tony would lose interest in the curves of female flesh, and instead turn his attention to the hard lines of the male form.

"I would be the…'snobby little rich kid who can't wipe his ass' that you'll be escorting today," The man smiled lightly, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm as he met Tony's eyes with his own. "But you can call me 'Harry' for short."

"Mr. Potter," Pepper stepped in front of her boss with a smile, offering her hand to the man and shaking it firmly. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"About seven years or so Ginny, or should I say…Pepper. That is what you're going by now isn't it?" Harry took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. "Your mum and your brothers send their greetings, although Molly's was laced with hidden death threats if you don't come and visit soon."

"Wait…you two know each other?" Tony glanced back and forth between the two, noticing the easy grins both were now sporting. "Ginny?"

"You don't think you're the only person I've ever dated and decided we were better off as friends did you sir?" Pepper/Ginny teased lightly as she took the empty glass from her shocked boss and sat it down on a nearby table. "Harry went to the same boarding school as myself and my older brothers. There were also a few summers where he would come and stay with us. Ginny was what my family calls me…although you're still more than _welcome_ to call me Pepper. That is, as long as you enjoy having non-cold showers in the morning."

"Of course Pepper, I wouldn't dream of doing anything otherwise." Tony coughed a little and moved to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around the shorter man's waist before pulling him away from his personal assistant. "Come this way Mr. Potter, I'm sure you'll be pleased with our new changes."

"It wouldn't take all that much for you to please me, Mr. Stark." Harry said as they stepped through the crowds, Tony easily keeping stride with the man as he smirked wickedly.

"Really now…and just how can I _please_ you _Harry_?" Tony tightened his hold on the younger man, especially when he saw a few men turn and look their way.

"Well…_Mr. Stark_. You can start by letting go of my ass."

Let the games begin.

* * *

Please Review


	18. 18 HarryMcCoy StarTrek

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: I know I said last chapter that I'd be taking more requests…well that has been changed. See details at the bottom.

* * *

Diaphanous requests a Star Trek (2009) crossover. Harry/McCoy and "Fire in the hole".

* * *

"Ow!"

"Damn it Harry! Hold still."

"Not if you're going to keep attacking me with your damn hypospray collection!"

For the past few months, it hadn't been uncommon at all to hear the loud 'debates' from the MedBay on the U.S.S Enterprise between chief medical officer Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and his assistant in training, Harry Potter. Both men were well known for being pig-headed and stubborn, to the point that most (even the nurses) were not willing to be in the room with them once they got riled up together.

"It's your own damn fault you need treatment! I swear you're as bad as Jim sometimes." Bones held up his tricorder, examining his assistant and blatantly ignoring the younger man's exasperation. "When someone yells 'fire in the hole' you get the hell out of Dodge!"

"It's only a superficial injury Bones," Harry winced as the doctor poked at the injury on his left side, both of them ignoring how Harry referred to his 'superior' in the manner that their captain did. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal? The _big deal_ is Harry that you've only been on this ship and with this crew for five months. Do you think you could go a day without getting injured somehow and needing that green-blooded hobgoblin to carry you in here? You're my responsibility!" The doctor yelled, immediately wanting to take back what he saw as he saw Harry's face drop.

Five months ago the Federation had asked the Enterprise to go out and investigate what was believed to be some sort of distress signal from a planet that had been known to be uninhabited for quite some time. Once the small team of men (including Kirk, McCoy and Spock) landed on the planet, it wasn't that long until they stumbled upon the source of the signal; Harry Potter. If the crew of the Enterprise hadn't seen what they had with Nero and Ambassador Spock, they might have questioned the young man's claims of being from the year 1999, somehow being thrown into the future after being forced through what Harry called "the Veil". James T. Kirk decided to trust his gut (as usual) when he met the young man, and quickly brought him on board the ship where Harry actually settled in quite well with the advanced equipment, humans, and non-humans around him.

Harry was a welcome treat, a kind hearted man who could easily mingle with the crew, and could be found with the technicians in the Transporter Room, or hanging out with Scotty and his little 'buddy' in the bowels of the ship and tinkering with whatever caught his eye. It was easy to see that the MedBay fascinated the young man from the past. It had been after a long night of drinking with Scotty and Kirk that Harry had drunkenly confided to him that he had always wanted to be a 'Healer', but the war from his time had forced him to be a soldier instead.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Harry said flatly, getting off the examination bed and pushed his way past McCoy on the way to the door. "I'll be returning to my quarters for the night, I'm sure I won't be in the way there."

Bones' tongue was tied by the complete change in Harry's behavior, and by the time the doctor could get himself together, Harry was already gone.

* * *

It was late in the evening, most of the ship's hall lights had been dimmed just slightly as shifts changed from Gamma to Delta, and that shift found McCoy handing control over the MedBay to one of the higher ranking nurses so he could get some sleep before the next idiot needed hi s expertise. As he walked through the hall to his room, the doctor couldn't help but stop in front of the door next to his own.

He would never admit it to anyone (even though he was sure that Jim and the hobgoblin knew) but every single damn time Harry came into the MedBay injured, it seemed to take minutes for his heart to start working again. Never had he felt this way about another person, not about Jim, and certainly not about his ex-wife. Just thinking about Harry being injured had Bones automatically typing in the access code to Harry's room, slipping in silently and letting the door close behind him before approaching Harry's sleeping form.

Harry looked angelic in his sleep, so soft and innocent that Bones barely resisted the temptation to run his large hands over that body that called to him so much. He knew Spock would say it wasn't 'logical' or something equally as inane, but he couldn't help himself. He needed Harry at his side, and the younger man needed to understand that so he would quit risking his life every five damn minutes.

"…B-ones? What's going on?"

Bones jerked his head up, looking into the bleary green eyes of a half-asleep Harry Potter, giving the smaller man a closed-lipped smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's.

"I'm sorry Harry," He murmured, pressing his lips to Harry's again and didn't bother fighting the temptation to take Harry into his arms and deepen the kiss even further. Part of Bones couldn't help but be amused and aroused as Harry sleepily returned the kiss, happily mewing in pleasure as Bones crawled onto the bed, holding himself up over Harry on his elbows.

"I know Bones…" Harry yawned, pulling from the kiss to nuzzle his head against the doctor's shoulder.  
"Harry, I-."

"Bones…shut up," The younger man peeked open an eye to glance at the dumbstruck doctor above him. "We're both tired, and I'd rather cuddle at the moment. We can deal with your crush on me in the morning."

"Crush?" Bones nearly yelled and almost got off the bed before Harry's surprisingly strong hands pulled him down further on the bed.

"Go to sleep Bones."

…Harry surely was going to be the death of him. And as he crawled under the blankets and brought the younger man to his chest, for the life of him he couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or not.

* * *

Please Review!

As I said up at the top, I had planned to keep taking requests until I realized just how large my 'requests' document is. I have over 150 requests that have yet to be touched, and quite frankly, it's hard to remember them all without adding even more. So at this time, I am no longer accepting story requests. However, I will again sometime in the near future.


	19. 19 HarryMuraki Yami no Matsuei

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's note**: I swear you guys like me more when I write the darker non-con/dub-con stories. This story takes place pre-series Yami no Matsuei (Descendants of Darkness). This is what happens after I spend my day thinking of stories to write while doing my Operating Room observation for school. Which, by the way…if you're going to accidently fall off a roof, don't land on your feet. I've learned that the surgery to fix your splintered bones is more barbaric than most might think.

**Warning**: Story contains slash, chan, gore, violence and imagined non-con (It is Yami no Matsuei after all). If this offends you, I suggest not reading this chapter.

* * *

Dark Angel Casia requests a Yami no Matsuei crossover, Harry/Muraki and "Collection".

* * *

"Dr. Muraki? You wanted to see me?"

A small child-like voice called from the doorway of the library of the mansion where the famed Dr. Kazutaka Muraki and his now deceased family had lived for generations. The young boy could only watch his rescuer, his angel with awe. The boy was caught up in staring at the beautiful older man with skin as pale as the full moon, with hair that the ignorant would call grey – but even twelve year-old Harry Potter knew that the doctor's hair was so platinum it was silver. A beautiful silken silver that was shining like the stars in the sunshine coming through the bay window, it was just like the doctor's eyes (or at least, the eye Harry could see, since the other was hidden by the man's hair).

"Yes, Harrison," The doctor set down his text on the table next to him, beckoning the child forward with a single elegant finger, watching steadily as his ward slowly crossed the room in the graceless way of a child who was attempting to mimic an adult's movements. "I trust that you have finished with your tutor?"

"Yes sir. Professor Takanaka asked me to tell you that he feels I'm ready to move onto the next level in charms, defense against the dark arts, history – both mundane and magical, potions, as well as the dark arts themselves." The boy spoke softly, his child-like voice ringing like soft bells in the silence of the room as he approached his guardian and climbed into the doctor's lap after gaining silent permission.

"That's very good Harrison, I always knew you would do well in your studies." The doctor stroked the boy's hair as he wrapped his free hand about the boy's thin waist. Harrison leaned back against the doctor's chest, a familiar behavior that had Dr. Muraki's eyes glowing with barely suppressed dark emotion. "Rest now, I shall protect you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

It had been almost two years since the boy once known simply as Harry James Potter entered the care of one of the finest surgeons Japan had to offer, and in that time his life had changed so dramatically that the boy sometimes still woke up from his nightmares in a panic, believing it all to be nothing but a dream. The changes had started with the Dursleys, a family that Harry had been told to no longer refer to as his own.

Vernon Dursley, a director at Grunnings Incorporated had been selected to become the company's representative for a new deal that was in the works with a major Japanese corporation. To this day, it was difficult to understand why a business would choose a racist and violent man as their representative in a foreign country, but needless to say the Dursley family had quickly packed their things, sold their home on Privet drive, and made the day long flight to Tokyo.

A freak accident, or possibly fate was what landed Harrison in the care of the ethereal appearing doctor. The accident had occurred just before the turnpike, an accident that saw the Dursley family dead, and Harrison hanging onto his life by a fraying thread. It was in surgery that the doctor realized that Harry was something different than the normal human, amazingly before his eyes and the eyes of the others in the room, as they worked to repair and saved the damaged organs, they healed right before their very eyes.

After surgery, and taking the utmost care to suppress the memories of his nurses and technicians, he had approached the sleeping child, and studied the boy to see what he had missed in the operating room. There were few that knew about his abilities, and even fewer who knew of their origins. A deal with a demon, technology, and years of careful study had given Dr. Muraki the dark magics he now wielded with ease. It was due to these abilities that he was now able to sense the power in the boy, a power that was weakened in his injured state, but had the potential to grow into something more.

Muraki had pulled the thin hospital blankets and gown away, studying the child's frame with a critical eye. The boy's skin was so pale, and oh so delicate, holding the slight gray hue that came from being hidden in darkness and suffering malnourishment. Although the boy seemed to suffer under the hands of his 'family', he bore no marks on his body but on his hands, feet, and forehead. The marks on his hands and feet were most likely born of menial housework he had been forced to do at the family's command; it was the scar upon the child's forehead that drew the doctor's interest the most. The scar was clearly dark, and held such evil that it rivaled and surpassed even his own. Who ever had marked this child was strong, and in his foolishness had given the doctor quite a gift. He was a broken doll with so much potential, a potential that needed only to be fed and nurtured to become what he had desired for so long.

He had stolen the boy from the hospital that night, taking the boy to his family's home to hide his new treasure away from the world. Muraki had poured a great deal of time and money into the child, investing in the boy's future as a potential host for _Saki_'s mind – so at last, years of preparation could finally reach fruition. As the first year went by, Muraki saw his plans changing before him. No longer did he desire to place his step-brother's consciousness within the broken doll that was the child, he wanted to use Harrison as something more than a simple way to kill the boy who had ruined his life so much.

Harrison had always been beautiful, even half-dead in the hospital and surrounded by monitors that monitored and kept him alive. That dark black hair caressed his cherubic face that still held the slight plump fat that graced all children's cheeks even with his malnourishment. Once the boy had awakened he had been captivated by his dark green eyes, green eyes filled with dull pain, and the glaze that came with the use of strong analgesics. The past two years had brought Muraki to crave something more from the boy, and in the dead of night, when the only ones awake were the evening guards, Muraki's dreams revealed his darkest innermost desires.

He had always been fascinated with the beautiful scarlet, life giving essence that was blood. The blood that he first saw in the massacre of his mother, the staged suicide of his mother, and on the gun-downed body of the step-brother who had taken his life away from him. Now he dreamt of it covering the body of his young ward completely. He dreamt of covering the boy's body with his own, raising himself above the child and carefully carving the proof of his devotion into that unblemished silken skin. Harrison would be his masterpiece, and after he had carved his design into every inch of the boy's flesh, he would take the boy in every sense of the word, basking in the child's anguished screams of pain as they tainted themselves with the pleasure Muraki gave as he forced himself into the young one's body.

As he stared into the boy's sleeping face, the doctor pressed his lips against the child's. He knew he would have to wait a few years more for the physical and mental scars of the boy's past to fade completely. When he finally took the boy as his own, the only marks that would grace the child's flesh would be the one's he gave. Harrison would be perfect; his perfect little broken living doll that would be the first in his new collection, the collection that would replace porcelain dolls his mother had given him so many years ago in his youth. Although, as he brought a hand up and brushed that dark hair away from Harrison's forehead, part of him wondered if he would be the only one in the collection.

* * *

Something nice and twisted, as well as a little longer since it's been a few days since I've updated. Please review and keep me in your thoughts. My two year-old son fell and hurt his ankle Saturday and what we thought was a sprain has turned out to be a spiral fracture. We go to the orthopedist today to see whether or not he needs a cast.


	20. 20 HarryLucifer SPN

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: I was originally saving this for the 25th chapter since so many requested it (I didn't even fit in all the requestors, just the ones that worked for this story), but I decided to go ahead and share it. This story is a bit longer, which I figured was a good thing since I'm cheating and taking the ideas of three different people. Oh, and by the way, I also answer some questions at the bottom just in case you're interested.

* * *

SeventhSINwrath, Mione the Kneazle, and OneLastCigarette all requested a Supernatural crossover. Harry(Samael)/Lucifer pairing with each requesting "Attraction to Power", "protected", and "He had never known" respectidly.

* * *

Centuries from now, a human would claim that "God works in mysterious ways", and the man couldn't be any more correct with that simple statement. Even the most basic of the Lord's creations would turn out to be more complex than most could understand, or even be aware of its existence; much like their Father's previous home, heaven. Heaven was not just a place of bright skies and fluffy white clouds, although that was a small corner of the place. Heaven had many levels, seven layers that all held different geography, angels, and that was not even including the little 'bits' of heaven that were created for every single human soul that came to that plane once their life on Earth was finished.

With the different levels of heaven, sometimes there were angels that were known by the same identity even though they carried out their duties in a different manner that most would miss. The archangel Azrael, the angel of Death on the third plane served as the record keeper, monitoring the book of the dead and occasionally making trips to Earth to gather the souls who got lost on the way. Then there was also the archangel of death known as Samael of the fifth plane of heaven; an angel who was mysterious to even the other angels of the Father's heavenly host.

Samael, known as the accuser, the seducer, and the destroyer was rarely seen outside of his area of heaven for his own protection; an angel left alone until he was called upon by his Father to perform his duty of destruction, to cleanse everything so completely that nothing would be left in his wake, with no one to speak of what occurred. While the Michael was their Father's warrior, Samael was the Lord's equivalent of the nuclear bomb the self-destructive creatures the Father so dearly loved created. Over the centuries Samael's duties would be misconstrued by angels and humans, leading them to believe that he was actually the being known as 'Satan' but that was not the case.

The archangel did not know how he had received the title of the 'accuser' or the 'seducer', for rarely did Samael approach anyone other than Azrael, and that was only when necessary – normally on their Father's order. The angel did not understand or was even aware of his beauty. He did not see that the rare times he appeared before his brothers and sisters that most were absolutely struck by the dark green endless depths that were his eyes, his delicate alabaster toned skin, and the untamed silken strands of dark hair that caressed his face and neck. And if they were not captivated by those features alone, then Samael's wings would capture their attention, for only he had wings that were white, and speckled with feathers darker than his hair, as well as gray feathers that shown silver in heaven's light.

This was how he appeared before the rest of the heavenly host one day, his wings held close to his body that was shielded by a dark black gown that trailed over his delicate pale feet as he walked down the Heavenly hall that had clearly seen better times. He had known about Lucifer's uprising, and how he had fallen into Hell with the other angels who had chosen to follow him, but since he had not been summoned during the chaos, he had remained in his little corner of heaven. Angels filled the crumbling hall, but Samael could see many faces were missing, faces belonging to those who had died at their fallen brothers' hands, faces of those belonging to those cast into Hell, and even the faces of those who had disappeared by unknown forces.

"Samael," A soft spoken, but well worn voice drew his attention to Joshua and away from the battered form of Michael. The caretaker of their Father's garden, and the one who spoke to God gave a tired smile that nearly cracked his dark lips as he came up and took Samael's hands; a simple touch that meant more to Samael than most could understand, and surprised practically every angel in the room. "Our Father has disappeared, but gave me revelation before he left."

Both angels remained silent as they waited for the angels around them seemed to explode with questions, conversing among one another until Michael sent them a look that silenced them completely.

"What did Father tell you Joshua?" Samael finally asked while content with letting the older angel keep a hold on his hands for the moment.

"He wished to give you a new duty, Samael." Joshua smiled "With so many of our brothers gone and sealed away in Hell, he feels there needs to be a representative, an unbiased angel who could go between our two planes; Even if our brothers are imprisoned for eternity, our Father knows that the best way to maintain this new peace is to keep communication between us all. Will you do it?"

"Of course," Samael finally gently pulled his hands free from Joshua's. "I guess if there is any time to go, it might as well be now correct?"

"Yes,"

* * *

Samael had never entered Hell before, but he had never known the land would be so much like his own – a place of fire and smoke that seemed to have no firm ground above and below. Hell was a void full of darkness and pain, but Samael felt that Hell would get much worse before it got better. He passed a few of his brothers, bleeding and bound in place by dark black chains that looked delicate in appearance, but Samael knew better. It would take something more than a regular chain to keep even the weakest of his brothers down.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he found Lucifer, but as he stared at his brother who sat upon a bounder bound in chains and his face torn with grief, he could only feel pity for the fallen angel. Lucifer who had once been their Father's most favorite, his "Morning Star", had been cast into the pits for wanting to love his Lord more than his creations. Even his bound and desolate state, Lucifer was a beautiful sight to behold. The angel had such dark brown eyes filled with emotion, and shaggy brown hair that fell around his strong face. Already Lucifer's wings were starting to change, feathers that were once pure white were fading into a dreary gray that would soon turn as dark as some of Samael's own.

"Hello brother," Samael spoke quietly, almost hesitant to break the silence.

"Who?" Lucifer had looked up from his despondent thoughts almost immediately; the confusion in his eyes so easy to read before it quickly disappeared with recognition. "Samael. It has been sometime since I have seen your face. Have you come to mock me?"

"No. I have been chosen to come to speak with you, a liaison if you will." Samael force a smile, one that quickly faded as Lucifer started laughing.

"A liaison? What do I have to say that our brothers and Father would want to hear?" Lucifer was practically yelling at that point, straining against his bonds as he glared at the angel of death. "I have spoken so much, explained my ways over and over. I loved our brothers! I loved our Father more than anything! And for that I am to be bound in this darkness, cast off for all eternity."

"I…" Samael started to speak, but stopped himself just as quickly. What was he supposed to say in the defense of the humans he was more than likely to destroy some day long from now? "Perhaps it would be best if I leave and wait to come another time."

"Wait…Wait Samael!"

The desperation in Lucifer's voice was the only thing that kept him from going further, and he couldn't stop himself from not going, even if the emotion Lucifer's eyes pained him.

"Please don't leave…Not yet, please not yet." Lucifer's pulling at the chains eased just a little as he saw that Samael was going no further. "Stay with me awhile."

"I cannot stay for long Lucifer," Samael spoke, even as he settled his gown about himself and sat on the boulder next to his bound brother. "It's not my place to leave my home for long."

"Yes…your home that looks like this, doesn't it?" Lucifer's eyes took on a different look, no longer filled with pained emotion, but with calculation. "So lonely…so very empty. Even with those of our brothers who were cast here with me, it feels as though there is no one here but us at all."

"I cannot stay,"

"I know…I know. But what if…I hate him," Lucifer suddenly changed his train of thought, causing Samael to look at him in confusion. "I love our Father more than anything, but he doesn't understand…he needs to pay for this. He needs to understand what he has done."

Even bound Lucifer still held most of his abilities, and Samael could only watch on, in horrified wonder as Lucifer summoned another being that had fallen from their Father's grace. Lilith, the first wife of Adam was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a woman who gazed upon Lucifer with lust as she stroked a hand over the fallen angel's bared chest.

"Lilith…Lucifer what are you doing?" Samael fought to stand from the boulder, looking up to see his fallen brothers, still bound in chains but somehow now before him and holding him in place. He couldn't help but watch, imprisoned by those he once called his brothers as Lucifer seemed to reach inside Lilith's soul and twisted it, tearing it to pieces before rebuilding it in darkness.

"You shall be my first child, the one that I shall call a…demon." Lucifer spoke before releasing Lilith's pained form, letting her fall completely before turning his attention to his host who were keeping Samael captive. "Release him and leave, now."

The other angels disappeared, gone once more and taking Lilith with them on some unspoken command, leaving Lucifer and Samael alone once more.

"What have you done..?" Samael gasped, pulling himself up from the boulder and winced sharply as Lucifer's chained hand landed on his shoulder.

"God needs to see…see what his wicked creations can become." Lucifer slid his hand up and cupped Samael's cheek, "I will take our Father's most beloved creatures, and twist them with greed, hate and rage. They will call me 'father' an look to him no longer."

"Your obsession…your attraction to power is your downfall brother," Samael tore himself away from Lucifer, backing away quickly before he fled.

"Yes…Yes perhaps it is." Lucifer chuckled as he watched Samael disappear from sight, looking forward to their next encounter, but knowing he had much to do in the meantime.

* * *

Wow, doesn't that leave such potential for a sequel.

Please review, and if it didn't come across, I intended Lucifer to look like Sam.

Thank you everyone for your well wishes for my son last chapter, sadly he does have to wear a cast for the next three weeks, but at least it's not longer than that. Poor little guy has had to go back to crawling to move around, but at least he's in good spirits.

**Questions Answered:**

_What are you going to do with the requests left over when you take your break?_ Keep them of course! I have them all carefully stored away so that I can use them again upon my return.

_Your Harry is always submissive, why don't you write dominate Harry?_ Hmm… interesting question. I don't write Harry as though I were writing myself (don't I wish – Harry always gets the hot guys!), but I am a pretty dominate person in real life, but in a relationship I tend to let the reins loose a little. Harry's lead a much more harsh life than I have, and yet had to be strong enough to pull through. I guess I just imagine him needing someone to take care of (or apparently abuse him – looking at some of my other chapters) him.


	21. 21 HarryMagneto XMen

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Author's Note**: I bet you guys forgot about you…wrong! I've just been super-duper busy! I have fourteen days left in this term, and it's trying to do me in. But once it's done – I will be over halfway to my nursing certification! Yeahs!

Okay, going off the biographies I've dug up on Magneto, the best I can figure is that he was born in the late 1920's. So…as the author of this fanfic/oneshot/drabble, I've decided that *this* Magneto was born in 1927, making him seventeen in 1944. I want to apologize in advance for any possible 'false' historical references you may come across.

* * *

OccAmy Phyre requests an X-Men crossover. Magneto/Harry pairing and "Tattoos".

* * *

Deep in the recesses of his mind Magneto, the man known to very few as Erik Lehnsherr, and to even less as Max Eisenhardt, knew this wasn't real. It was an illusion, somehow implanted by Charles Xavier's blasted ex-student Jason Striker, a mutant who was now referred to as nothing more than Mutant 143. Charles had told him about the boy's abilities in passing, but apparently time and the manipulation of his father had made the boy much stronger than they could even imagine; for while Jason was shaping a complex illusion that required great skill to fool a telepath as strong as Charles…Jason also had the ability to create an illusion to ensnare him as well. An illusion that took him back to Nazi occupied Poland, to Auschwitz-Birkenau, to the time when he first laid eyes on another being who had gifts like him. A boy with deep green eyes filled with sorrow. A boy simply known as 'Healer' to the guards, but it was in Erik that the boy confided that he was born with the name Harry Potter.

Auschwitz II, known as Birkenau, was one of the most infamous extermination camps the Nazi's had ever built - One of the finest accomplishments to the "Final Solution to the Jewish Question". The camp had over 6,000 SS troops controlling it's actions and patrolling it's fences, but the majority of its workforce were the kapos, and the sonderkommandos like himself – Jewish prisoners who served as orderlies or the grunts who sorted the new 'arrivals' to camp, and dumped their corpses into the mass graves.

He could see himself as he was in 1944, back when he was seventeen and even five years of hard labor as a prisoner could do nothing to hide the fact that he would be a very attractive male if he had a little more to eat. When he looked in the mirror every morning, he could still see his father's chin, his mother's soft lips, and the combination of the two in his world-weary eyes. The ritual examination of his face every day was what kept him focused: focused on his dreams of freedom, focused on his long deceased family, and away from the fearful, jealous, and hateful eyes that he knew would follow him throughout the day.

He had no idea how he had caught the eye of one of the soldier's, but one minute he was pushing a wheelbarrow back to the gas chamber, and the next he was being yelled at in a crude mixture of Polish and German, ordered to the most feared block in the camp, the barracks that served as the torture chamber for those who were not lucky enough to receive a quick death. He passed cells that held people screaming, some murmuring nonsense to themselves, and some that held people who would never speak or move again. It was after he had collected his new 'load' and was about to leave, that he heard the voice of an angel singing softly, an angel held behind rusted iron bars, an angel who bore an upside down pink triangle upon his chest and the crude tattoo of six numbers - his identification number on his left arm and so very similar to his own. .

The angel was surrounded by filth, wearing nothing but thread-bare tattered clothing that did nothing to hide his otherworldly beauty. In his youth, his mother had spoken of the Lord's army, his angels, and for the first time in his life he truly wondered if his mother's stories were true. The boy, this angel had pale skin that seemed to glow even in the non-existent light of his cell, and hair as dark as the midnight sky. It was the boy's eyes that haunted him, eyes that brought back memories of home; of verdant fields in the country, of soft grass for napping under the guard of a lazy willow tree, of the past, and of a far too distant future.

He would come back to the barracks whenever he was able, always being careful to avoid the sight of the guards, as well as the other 'occupants' of the most feared block in the camp. He would creep up to the angel's cell and stare inside, talking to the boy in hushed tones while keeping an eye out for the guards. It was during another trip to the boy's cell that he learned why the guards kept Harry alive. One of the guards had somehow been shot in the side during firing practice, and two of his buddies had dragged him before the imprisoned homosexual teen and demanded the 'faggot' heal their comrade.

Even to this day, whether he understood it under the influence of Striker's illusion, he was still in awe of Harry's abilities. Amazing abilities that had saved the soldier's life and abilities that as he would soon come to learn, had kept Harry alive for nearly two years without food or water. It was only after he had revealed his own still developing powers to Harry, taking an old bullet and manipulating it into the shape of a rabbit, did the imprisoned 'healer' finally talk to him. Day after day he would visit the boy's cell whenever he could, whispering of the outside world, of how he and his fellow sonderkommandos were planning and plotting a revolt…and of his dreams of freedom, dreams that he would only admit in secret were unachievable if Harry was unable to be at his side.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and it was a frigid early morning on the last day of September that he returned to the cell once more, only to find it empty of his angel. He had run from the barracks in a panic, his normally calculative and calm mind was running rampant with fear and panic. It wouldn't be until the next day after a night of no sleep that he would find Harry's body in the pit – a gunshot wound thorough his chest and an almost peaceful smile on his lips. A smile that to even the most ignorant of people spoke of freedom, and of an escape to a place where Magneto could not follow, not yet anyway.

It would be a week later, on October 7th that he and the other sonderkommandos lead the uprising against the SS with makeshift weapons of stone, axes, hammers, and homemade grenades. They would succeed in overpowering the guards, and blowing up the crematorium before being joined by the kommandos from other areas of the camp. In the dead of night, with only the blaze of fires lighting the sky, did Magneto flee with his comrades. And while those men ran with dreams of reuniting with loved ones who may have possibly survived against the odds, he would dream of revenge, of a world where he would no longer fear death and imprisonment; not for his family's religion, and not for the abilities that made it so he could become so close to his love…even if it was only for such a short time.

His mind seemed to clear at once, and first he stared into the mismatched eyes of Jason Striker before his hands slowly drifted up to land on the familiar helmet he had worn for so long, the helmet that protected his mind, his secrets, and his memories from those would only take those long hidden treasures and abuse them. Normally he would be tempted to leave his own friend Charles under the thrall of Mutant 143, and use the time between then and the man's freedom to make a clean escape, but the illusionist knew far too much.

And it was with far too much pleasure, that Magneto ripped one the metal sheets off the wall of Striker's false Cerebro and decapitated the mutant that dared to force him to relieve the happiest and saddest months of his long life.

* * *

…I guess I was in a sad mood writing this story, more so than I realized I suppose. Nothing too wrong over here, but it's hard not to write about the holocaust and not have things so maudlin.

Please review.


	22. 22 HarryKyouya OHSHC

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: Alright as you guys can see…I finally conceded. A number of you have been requesting a Harry/Kyouya pairing, and I finally got hit with the prompt that really just begged to be written.

And as a little un-requested advertising (if you haven't heard already) Kamerreon and Excentrykemuse are hosting the **Harry Potter****: Love a Lion Fest**! Which I can say that I already have plans to take part in, and I'm very excited (seriously, you guys have no idea). Maybe this can buy my way into getting the prompt I want? Kidding, kidding. A girl can snicker and dream though.

* * *

Kamerreon (squeal!) has requested an OHSHC crossover. Harry/Kyouya and "Someone worth love and commitment".

* * *

Three years had accumulated to this moment and Kyouya Ootori would only admit to himself that he was unsure as to whether or not he was truly pleased with the situation. He turned his head slightly to the left, and glanced at his 'bride' only to be met once more with a sharp glare; a glare that had done nothing to take away from his husband's beauty.

He had first met the first-year exchange student on accident. It had been a day where the Host Club had once again found themselves playing 'babysitter' to the youngest Nekozawa child, and while during a game of 'Kirimi hides while everyone else seeks' Kyouya had been calmly walking through the halls only to be forced to the ground by another person running into him.

With his (normally well organized) paperwork scattered about him, Kyouya had glared up at the figure straddling his body with the intent to kill, only to pause as he got a good look at the younger male. The European teen had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen in Japan, let alone outside it. With unruly hair as dark as his own, and thin gold framed glasses, the boy could have almost come off as a younger version of himself, but even that would have been impossible with the pure emotion that could be easily read in the boy's eyes.

There had been hasty apologizes, and the quick gathering of the fallen paper work, but that was all that was needed for Harry Potter to geminately find himself a spot in Kyouya Ootori's interests. Not even four weeks later would find Harry as the new 'benevolent' host, their newest member after the 'natural' type known as Haruhi Fujioka.

It hadn't been just the twins that had scoffed at the title their 'King' had given Harry, but as time went by Kyouya had seen how the title seemed to fit the first year student. Harry seemed to be a person who would do almost anything to benefit the people around him, but instead of that characteristic making him weak in the eyes of others, it only made him look stronger, a person to be desired - much to Kyouya's annoyance at the time.

Kyouya had prided himself for some time in his ability to read the people around him, but it took him months to realize that his own interests in Harry were much less 'pure' than he had originally planned. The teen had haunted his dreams for nights on end, day in and day out. He could remember how annoyed he would get listening to their 'guests' fawn over green-eyed male, and the final straw had him snapping his pen cleanly into pieces when he heard one guest mention an interest in getting a hold of a 'love' potion from the Black Magic Club with the interest of putting it in the 'benevolent' host's drink.

He had been so angry in the beginning, infuriated with the idea of having _feelings_ for another male and did his best to hide it. For years Kyouya had been fighting his 'place' in the world, not content to be known just as the third son of Yoshio Ootori, but he had always accepted the idea that someday his father would pick out his bride-to-be; a woman who would be most likely an empty-headed trophy wife who whose worth would be dependent on how many new connections she could gain the Ootori Corporation.

Kyouya had done his best to hide his interest in the younger male, not going so far as to treat him cruelly, but he was cold and distant...a behavior that would have him cursing and breaking things in his room when his father finally played his trump card.

* * *

Yoshio Ootori was well known in all circles as a cold and uncompromising man who ruled his companies and family with an iron fist. So when he first discovered Kyouya's interest in the European teen he had been furious, and for all intents and purposes he had been planning to have the boy exiled from the country or sentenced to death. That was...until his spies had given him all the data they had collected on the Potter heir.

Once he had heard that Harry Potter was actually the emancipated heir to three seats in the British House of Lords (Potter, Black, and Peverell), and held a rather impressive stock portfolio as well as several bank accounts that rivaled if not surpassed his own - it was needless to say that his plans had changed. From that point on Yoshio had carefully played his hand, manipulating his allies (especially the politicians) so that once he finally had homosexual marriage legal in Japan, he could make his move to have the wealthy Potter heir brought into the infamous Ootori household.

It had been surprisingly simple to have the young Harry Potter as his ward. With one simple phone call he had the boy's emancipation removed (on the false charges that the boy was unable to properly care for himself), then once the boy was back in the custody of his maternal aunt, it had taken only a few million pounds (pocket change in his mind) for the horse-faced Dursley woman to sign over the rights to the boy to him. From that point only a few more days would pass before he presented the two teens with two folders. Folders that held the documents stating his guardianship over Harry Potter, a copy of the new marriage laws, as well as the documents that only required their signatures and Harry Potter would become an Ootori as Kyouya's husband.

* * *

Their engagement had been a long one, in time as well as in mental strain. Kyouya and Harry had worked together at least long enough to convince Kyouya's father to hold off the wedding until Harry had finished his schooling at Ouran. Convincing Yoshio to do that had been a walk in the park compared to convincing Harry of Kyouya's feelings, and how their marriage would benefit them both in the long run. To be honest, even the day before the wedding Kyouya wasn't sure how well he had done in convincing the younger male, and he was positive that all his hard work had been practically annihilated once Harry saw his wedding attire.

The wedding had been over for roughly two hours now, and even still the ceremonial uchikake kimono (designed of course by the Hitachiin family) looked as pristine as ever as it laid over the pure white shiro-maku. The scarlet red silk had been embellished with phoenixes, flowers, cranes, as well as with the Ootori family crest, and was almost as breath taking as its wearer. Kyouya knew that Harry was angry, angry over the lack of the control he had been given over his life for the past few years, and even the lack of control over his own wedding.

Kyouya knew that he was worth it though. Harry was someone worth all the love and commitment he could give. At that moment he could only pray however, that somehow their honeymoon could be enjoyable for both of them.

* * *

Please review. ;D Hopefully I gave a semi-reasonable explanation as to why Yoshio Ootori would approve the marriage.


	23. 23 HarryGwendal Kyou Kara Maou!

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's Note**: I feel like I need to give an explanation for last chapter, as not enough people seemed to understand where I was going with it. Yes, Harry's whole life has been manipulated by the Wizarding world, which is why he's angry with the control Kyouya now has over his life – even though Kyouya doesn't want that control, and did everything he could to protect Harry, only for it to blow up in both of their faces.

Also I received a request from DeathNoteMaker about adopting the Kyouya/Harry oneshot and turning it into an actual fic. Hopefully we'll all be seeing it soon.

I have a request for my readers at the bottom of the chapter; it's for a new story I'm going to be working on this summer for Kamerreon and Excentrykemuse's Love-a-Lion fest. Check it out.

* * *

Karasu Kagami requests a Kyo Kara Maou crossover. Harry/Gwendal and 'cute animagi meets demon lord'.

* * *

"Gwendal! Look! Murata just took Harry-kun to get his cast taken off today." The 27th Mazoku king of Shin Makoku. Fifteen year-old Yuri Shibuya of Saitama, Japan waved in the commander of his country's army welcomingly and was completely unaware of the glare his fiancé was giving him.

"That's...good to hear." Gwendal's voice never lost its stoic gravely tone as he let his eyes soften as they landed on the small fox, but they soon hardened as he glared at the teen whose lap the fox was occupying.

It had been a month since the frantic return of the Great Sage's newest reincarnation, one of their King's classmates back home, Ken Murata. All of them, especially his majesty had been appalled to realize that the teen was soaked in blood, but it was only after Murata pulled open his bag and revealed a badly injured fox that they realized the blood wasn't his own.

Even now Lord Gwendal von Voltaire wasn't sure how the fox had survived the loss of so much blood, but after receiving medical treatment from one of their veterinarians the fox who the Great Sage called 'Hairy-kun' seemed to make a full recovery.

Throughout the month Gwendal had seen the small fox stumbling around it's leg cast, or being carried around by what seemed to be everyone on staff at Covenant Castle - even his brothers and Gunter had the privilege of spending time with the delicate creature; although when Wolfram carried the kit around he seemed to complain of the black fur whenever anyone was within listening distance.

It puzzled him that someone would complain about the little fox, it was sweet, quiet, and never made the messes the household staff had been concerned about. He had even gotten to brush his fingers just once against the messy dark fur, fur that had been as soft as silk. Gwendal would have petted the fox for hours if Gunter hadn't shown up and stolen the kit away. He had made sure the empty headed idiot known as his majesty's advisor received twice the amount of paper work than he normally did the next day.

His thoughts were consumed by the little black fox that had the strangest emerald green eyes that Gwendal had ever seen. The fox was nothing like anything he had ever seen in Shin Makoku, it didn't even 'moo' like normal foxes did. He had spent countless hours locked up in his room, trying to focus as he knitted, only to realize afterwards that he had made over a dozen little black foxes (even if Anissina insisted they looked more like bears) that seemed to take over his desk completely.

The most maddening part of the whole situation was while his waking thoughts would be obsessed with the fox; his dreams would take on a less 'innocent' quality. In his dreams he would encounter a young man he had never seen before.

The man appeared to be slightly older than his majesty, but in Shin Makoku that could mean the male was anywhere from 80-130 years of age. He was the most beautiful creature Gwendal had ever laid eyes on; with dark black hair that in his dreams fell through his calloused fingers like water. In his dreams he would descend on the young man's body like a starving man before a feast. Treasuring and taking the soft warm body beneath him, all the while staring into deep pools of emerald green that seemed to beg him for something he could never understand.

While getting dressed for bed, Gwendal could feel the weight of the day settling in on him. He couldn't work properly with the fox and the man constantly vying for attention in his mind. Even though he slept soundly through the night, he woke up feeling as though he never slept at all; waking up soaked with sweat and desperate for his dream lover who never appeared beside him.

Deciding that attempting sleep was pointless by this point, Gwendal forced himself out of bed and stepped out onto the balcony adjacent to his room. The night sky and the castle grounds were brightly lit by the full moon, and not a single cloud dared to interfere with the moon's beams. It was then he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, but stopped himself from going for his sword once he realized that the movement was nothing but Harry-kun strolling across the lawn.

Gwendal watched in bemusement as the fox looked from left to right; appearing to look for anyone nearby before the most amazing thing occurred right before his eyes. The small fox arched its back sharply, letting out a small hiss even as its body smoothly twisted and churned, growing and changing until the young man from his dreams stood underneath the light of the Makoku's moon.

Even a military commander like himself couldn't hold back his gasp of surprise, a gasp that caught the attention of the young man below him. Part of him feared that the fox/man would run, but he only met Gwendal's eyes, a knowing smile on his lips as he lifted a hand and beckoned him down from the balcony.

There were three floors of stairs and four long hallways in between Gwendal and Harry-kun, and they had never been traveled faster until that night.

* * *

Please review!

I referenced a few things that people may not understand if they haven't seen/read KKM.

Gwendal refers to foxes mooing. In Shin Makoku animals make different sounds than they do on earth. Dogs may 'baa' instead of saying 'woof', etc…etc...

People also age differently in Shin Makoku…Wolfram (Yuri's fiancé) is 82 years-old, but appears to be only 16.

**Request for readers!**

I'm looking for ideas for potential Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. So if there's anything you've thought of in the past that you wish existed in the HP universe, send me a PM or include it in your reviews. You may just see it appear in my future story.


	24. 24 HarryGibbs NCIS

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: Sorry for the late update, with finials completed (I passed!) I just needed a break for a few days which involved a lot of sleep, anime, and movies. By the way... if you're a wuss like me for scary movies, don't watch Legion for the first time in the dark…at three in the morning…during a thunderstorm…when you're the only one home. It's really not conducive to the whole sleep thing.

* * *

Diaphanous (because apparently I haven't written enough of her ideas) requests a NCIS crossover. Gibbs/Harry and "Gibbs meets Unspeakable Harry Potter"

* * *

It took less than a full hour into the normal work day for his team to realize that today was not a good day to get on the bad side of Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, not even Ducky's conversations with cadavers, or Abby's devious flirt-teasing could bring even the thought of his illusive half smile into light. Quite frankly, it was Monday, and that orange cat in the Sunday comics who was infamous for his hatred of Mondays was now understood quite well by the former marine.

When it rains, it pours; as the old saying goes. The morning had started off with a four AM wakeup call from Headquarters, along with the news that Lt. Sarah Finch-Fletchley, her husband Justin, and their two small boys were found murdered in their house on Norfolk Naval Base. When he asked for a brief description of the scene, that was when the headache began. As far as the agent on site could tell, there was no sign of breaking in, no sign of struggle, not even a single drop of blood could be found outside of the four victims.

After quickly showering and getting dressed Gibbs headed for his car, only to realize three of the four tires on the vehicle had been slashed - most likely having something to do with the vandals he had briefly heard about on the news before he went to sleep last night. So he had to wait for his team to arrive with the truck, all the while fighting the temptation to lay trip wire and possibly landmines around his property, only to end up having to change into crime scene gear in the back of the NCIS truck with Officer Ziva David behind the wheel; an experience that Gibbs was tempted to put the newbies through after they spent a few hours in autopsy with Dr. Mallard.

The crime scene itself didn't help the headache as well. By the time NCIS arrived at the scene, the place was crawling with neighbors, reporters, base police, soldiers, and just about anyone else who decided to have the nerve to muck up his crime scene. As DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee combed over the scene, Gibbs could only feel the headache getting worse as he observed the situation. As the agent said there were no signs of forced entry, no defensive wounds on any of the victims, and while he couldn't claim to be a medical examiner like Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, he couldn't identify a blatant cause of death. There were no gunshot wounds, no stab wounds, nothing nearby for anyone to even fall and hit their head on. It was like the Finch-Fletchley family all decided to lie down in the middle of the living room and die. The only thing that was slightly peculiar about the situation was what the husband Justin held in his hand; a thin rod made of some kind of wood, cherry wood if he had to guess.

It had only taken twenty minutes after their arrival for Ducky to arrive, muttering to himself as usual about the directional skills of his assistant, or rather the lack there of. But Gibbs and his team knew there was more going on than what met the eye, all of them had seen the way the doctor had froze when his eyes landed on the thin rod in the husband's hand. And with a short wipe to his forehead and a gentle sigh, Ducky gave the news that turned his headache into a migraine; this case was now apparently out of their jurisdiction.

He had never heard of the Unspeakables department until that morning; apparently it was a very covert and well kept secret of the FBI that were only assigned cases that met very certain parameters - parameters that were practically all filled with this one crime scene alone according to Ducky, as well as FBI agent Fornell who he decided to call and see if there was any way around this. There wasn't. All Fornell could do was promise he would try to pull some strings, and see if he could get an Unspeakable who would be willing to work with NCIS on the case, and not leave his team completely in the dark.

That was what brought Gibbs to his 'office' the one that was known as the personnel only elevator at NCIS headquarters at Quantico. DiNozzo had received the call from the front desk that the Unspeakable had arrived and was waiting to be escorted upstairs so he could be debriefed on the situation. Gibbs had decided to go greet this agent personally, and if the agent were to take the conversation that was about to take place in the elevator as a threat, well that would just be all well and good as long as it helped NCIS out in the end.

Stepping out of the elevator his eyes immediately honed in on the front desk, looking for any sign of a man in a suit that would surely almost be screaming 'pompous FBI agent' but was instead greeted by a young man that surely shook his world. The young man went against everything Gibbs tended to expect from an FBI agent.

There was a lot you could tell by looking at a person for just a few seconds, as long as you paid attention to the clues. The agent was dressed comfortably in a pair of loose fitting dark wash jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a dark red long-sleeved t-shirt that looked causal to the untrained eye; but by the quality of the material, he knew this agent wasn't with the FBI for the money. The man had the brightest green eyes Gibbs had ever seen, and curly black hair that fell down to his shoulders in a way that framed his heart shaped face quite nicely. The medium length hair, as long with the agent's short and thin build probably had most unknowing people convinced that the man before him was delicate (Hell, some may even mistake him for female). For decades now Gibbs had been living on trusting his gut, and currently it was saying that there was much more to this 'Unspeakable' than what met the eye.

"Morning," Gibbs greeted the agent with a firm handshake, and gave no sign that he was pleased with the well calloused hands of a hard worker that yet still seemed soft to the touch. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, head of the Major Case Response Team. My medical examiner told me that we're in need of your expertise Agent -."

"Potter," The younger agent spoke with an obvious accent and an easy grin. "Normally they just call us Unspeakables instead of Agents, but you can call me Harry if you prefer."

"Jethro then," The elder easily grinned, probably shocking those at the front desk as he stepped towards the elevator and let Harry step in before him. "Come on, I'll show you the way up stairs and you can tell me what all is involved in becoming an Unspeakable."

"Well," Harry paused as he waited for the doors to close and the elevator to start to rise. "It involves quite a bit of bad luck, enough so that they hire you just so they can keep an eye on you."

"Sounds about right," Gibbs chuckled, glancing out of the corner of his eye to the young man who had to be at least twenty years his junior. He could just imagine what his team would say to that, once they got over the fact that his attention was being directed to someone other than a leggy redhead. "So, tell me a little bit about what the Unspeakables do."

"I thought you already had a basic understand of that Jethro," The small frown on Harry's face completely contradicted the amused emotion that was plain to see in his eyes. "Is this somehow turning into an interrogation?"

"It's pretty common to get to know someone by asking questions," Gibbs shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then I suppose that it's just your timing that is making this seem more like an interrogation than anything else?" Harry lifted an eyebrow, amused when Jethro's grin seemed to grow.

"I suppose you could say that. We could always change when the questioning would take place. Like say…maybe over dinner?" Gibbs chuckled at the disbelieving look on the younger man's face.

"You certainly seem to move fast. Although I'm sure it's not to be unexpected that a Marine would go straight after the guy they seem to be interested in. Oh don't give me that look. You just seem to scream 'soldier' and my guess would be Marine if I had to pick an area of service. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Gibbs did his best to hide his grin as the elevator doors opened and revealed DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee arguing over something most likely juvenile in the bullpen. "Hey DiNozzo! Anything from Abby yet?"

"Not yet boss! I'll give her a call here in a sec." Tony DiNozzo scurried over to his computer, avoiding the knowing grins of his coworkers as they fled to go look as though they were actually working. "I did check into the Finch-Fletchley's phone records, as well as credit card use. Have you heard of a place called Gringotts before? Their name appears several times on their statements."

"Gringotts is a bank," Harry interrupted with a smile before Gibbs had a chance to answer. "They're a very particular group. They mostly operate in Europe, but I do believe they have two or three branches here in the U.S."

"And you are?" Ziva asked with a small grin, the knowing look in her eyes was easily seen as she scanned over Harry and her boss.

"Absolutely lovely!" Tony turned his attention away from his computer, finally noticing the person his boss had entered the room with. It didn't take but a moment for Tony to round his desk, and offer his hand to Harry with what was probably intended to be a suave smile. "Agent Tony DiNozzo, you can call me Tony of course, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss…?"

"It's nice to meet you as well Tony, and please, call me Harry." Harry took Tony's hand, shaking it for a moment before tightening his grip to the point that the older agent winced. "After all, Tony is the shortened version of Anthony correct? So it's only fair that I shorten Harrison as well."

Apparently that alone was enough to send the female agent, Ziva David into gales of laughter, practically clinging onto McGee and the desk in an attempt to keep herself off of the floor. As Tony stuttered and stumbled for the right words, Harry turned to Gibbs with a grin.

"So about dinner…how about tomorrow night?"

By that point, all of the NCIS agents besides Gibbs were stunned into silence.

(Separation Bar)

Please review!


	25. 25 HarryNekozawa OHSHC

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's Note**: So…as you know (if you've been reading my author's notes) this is the final chapter of 'If wishes were' for awhile. It's not gone for good, I'm just taking a break so that I may better pursue stories I've been neglecting, and work on my piece for _**Love-a-Lion**_ fest. I'm writing my first threesome fic, aren't you guys excited?

I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this segment of 'If wishes were', I honestly have two finished stories, and it was difficult to decide which one to hold onto…so I'm giving you guys both! You should have the next one within the next day or so.

This chapter is based somewhat on the plot of a Tamaki/Harry oneshot that I talked Excentrykemuse to write me awhile ago. …I found it amusing to write, especially considering I know Nekozawa gives her the willies.

* * *

Kayjay Dee, Karasu Kagami, and Mione the kneazle request a OHSHC crossover, Harry/Nekozawa with Mione's prompt of 'bright light in darkness'.

* * *

Many pureblooded families of the Wizarding world have been lost in obscurity as the centuries pass by one after another; whether if it was due to death, to war, to poverty, or even to the thinning of the blood to the point that they were just no longer accepted in 'proper society'. One fine example of the later situation is that of the Tokarev family of Russia. They had reined among the elite of the elite, but their downward spiral into ambiguity began with the birth of Fedor Tokarev, the first squib the family had seen in over six hundred years who chose to carry on his name in Muggle weaponry since magic was no longer available.

The family made attempt after attempt at reviving their magical heritage, but as the years went by and more squibs were born into the family, not even their amassed wealth could buy them back into the lime light of the Wizarding world. Over a century passed and the family died out until only one child remained, Katerina Tokarev-Nekozawa; wife of Taiki Nekozawa and mother of his two children, Umehito and Kirimi.

Katerina was a proud woman, and could happily live without magic, but she could not pass by the opportunity to marry into a magical family (no matter how weak their magic was) in the hopes that the children they bared would be blessed with the gift she had not – and if that wasn't fruitful, she would find a way for her grandchildren to be. With the birth of her first child, Katerina had been devastated to learn that her son was practically a squib like herself; he had small traces of magic, but not enough to ever be accepted into the community. So instead of waiting for another child, Katerina did what she could to insure her son's chances at having magical children, with a marriage of advantage and contacted a friend from a childhood summer spent in London, Lillian Potter. The documents were signed and sealed with a vow, that Lily's unborn child would be wed to Umehito Nekozawa, no matter what the gender may be. That is where this story begins.

* * *

"_Mama…what will my wife be like?" _

_In the dimly lit bedroom of the summer mansion of the Nekozawa family, a young Umehito pressed his hand to his mother's stomach that was large with child. Katerina brushed the boy's blond locks that were so much like her own behind his ear with a tender smile. She would spend hours with her son, telling him of his future as an icon in both the Magical and Muggle communities with his spouse by his side .It was all she could do with the little time she had left, she knew that this would be her last pregnancy, and that she most likely wouldn't live to see her unborn child's face. _

"_I'm not sure he'd like being called a wife my treasure," Katerina chuckled softly, wincing as the baby shifted once more. _

"_Boys aren't supposed to marry other boys are they?" Umehito gasped as he nervously looked up at his mother._

"_They can in special circumstances," She gently pressed her son down on the bed, covering him with a satin sheet. "Your intended will be very special my treasure, my gift. I know you need to stay in the shadows to remain safe, so I will give you a light my darling; a bright light in your darkness to keep close, to keep you safe from the nightmares that may come from the shadows." _

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Come with me! We'll find Onii-chama together!" Kirimi Nekozawa bounced happily ahead of her brother's fiancé; she would help the princess find her Onii-chama the prince so they could live happily ever after! Onee-chan even looked like a princess out of Snow White! Thank goodness for Kure-neesan watching that with her or she would have never known what a true princess looked like!

He had dark black hair that came to his shoulders, and surely was softer than even her stuffed bear at home! He had pale skin like snow white, lips as red as a rose (because blood is icky, and roses are so pretty!) and bright green eyes that were greener than the emerald from the necklace that Otou-san said was mama's favorite. It didn't matter that Onee-chan was a boy, boys could be princesses too!

"Careful Kirimi, we don't want to get lost." Her 'Onee-chan' Harry admonished softly, even as he followed her up the large staircase and through the long hallways of Ouran Academy, his new school once all the paperwork was completed.

"Kirimi knows where Onii-chama is! Onii-chama is visiting the reverse harem! They have lots of debauchery! Debauchery! Debauchery!" Kirimi singed loudly as she skipped through the halls, much to the disbelief of her guest and those wandering the hallways after classes had ended

"Debauchery..?" Harry questioned, but it did little to detour Kirimi as she hopped up and pulled open the doors to the room labeled 'third music hall' with as hard of a tug her little arms could give, throwing the door open and revealing the room's occupants.

A room that was supposedly a music hall looked more like a scene from a mystery novel to Harry. The windows had been covered, and the room was dimly lit as well as crafted to look like the personal library of an old large European mansion. The occupants of the room, a majority of whom were wearing suits, seemed to be talking to or ignoring the shrouded figure that seemed to have cornered a flailing blond man in the corner.

"Onii-chama!" Kirimi bounded over to the shrouded figure, clinging onto his leg through the heavy material as she hugged tight. "I found Onee-chan for you! Can you go get married now? I want to be the flower girl!"

"Married?" The two redheaded occupants of the room turned their attention to Harry who was waiting in the doorway.

"Errm…Hi," Harry spoke bashfully, blushing as he realized he was the focus of the entire room. "I'm Harry Potter, fiancé of Umehito Nekozawa and soon to be a student in class 2-A. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

I love writing Kirimi, she's just so cute! Please review!

So I watched episode 11 of OHSHC to get myself set up for this chapter, and I stupidly started to watch the dubbed and not the subbed version. Kirimi's voice is terrible! I nearly gagged or committed suicide on my grandma's phone! I mean all the voices on there are… difficult, considering I personally believe the English voice actors were picked because of their popularity. Although…I wouldn't mind having pretty much all the characters voiced by Vic Mignogna (Tamaki) and Greg Ayres (Kaoru) locked away with me for a few hours.


	26. 26 HarryChuck SPN

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one.

**Author's note**: So I've just decided I should _never_ give you guys a timeline, just for the sheer fact that I never seem to follow them. Family came home from a long vacation, so I didn't have time to update yesterday. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it's kind of indirect, addressing some things I've read on some forums…I like it and yet I don't. I'm sure you'll understand.

This chapter has spoilers for the last episode 'Swan Song' of Supernatural season 5. So if you have not seen it, and intended to do so…I recommend reading no further until you do.

* * *

Brea45 (a very awesome writer and friend) requests a Supernatural crossover. Harry/Chuck pairing.

* * *

'_Endings are hard. Any chapped ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end…but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch, there's always going to be holes…and since it's the ending it's supposed to add up to something.' _

"So I take it this is it huh?"

The tired voice came out of nowhere- there had been no footsteps or the opening and closing of the front door that had signaled the other man's arrival. Chuck didn't jump from his seat at his old kitchen table, typing quickly at the keyboard at the computer almost as if the young man had never spoken.

"You have nothing to say at all to that?"

Chuck barely jolted as the nearly empty whiskey bottle suddenly flew up into the air on its own and slammed against the wall in front of him. It took another minute for him to finish his paragraph; before he turned and looked at his would be assailant behind him.

"I take it you figured it out?" Chuck asked quietly, straightening his pristine white button up shirt before turning to take in the upset young man that leaned against the wall next to the open doorway.

"It wasn't that hard once I started to think about it." Harry sighed tiredly as he slid down the wall, resting his arms on his knees. "You had a bunch of old guys write your last few books, and if Castiel and the other angels are right…they fucked it up. I guess if you want to get something done right you have to do it yourself huh?"

It had been nearly six months since Harry Potter, the Twice-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World and nephew to John Winchester had met the Prophet of the Lord known as Chuck Shirley, writer of the 'Supernatural' series that would one day become known as the Winchester gospel. The wizard couldn't understand his interest in the older man; he was skittish, he drank alcohol like a fish, and had this horrible stutter that would show up when he was nervous or scared. There had been something though, a light that seemed to surround the man as time went by and he saw him more. At the time Harry had just thought it was the man's aura strengthening as he came into his own. But now with Lucifer gone and everything finally over…Harry knew the truth.

"So have you been just fucking with us the whole time?" Harry asked softly, his head resting on his knees now, and he never moved it even as Chuck came and kneeled on the filthy floor beside him.

"I started remembering after…well after I brought Castiel back to life." Chuck spoke quietly, almost to himself as he stared off at the flickering kitchen light. "Memories that weren't my own were occurring out of nowhere, ones that had nothing to do with Sam and Dean. Harry…why aren't you with Dean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be omniscient?" Harry's voice was muffled by his knees, easily heard by the man next to him. He didn't even bother waiting for a reply. "Sam and Lucifer...Michael and Adam. They're all dead, sealed away in the pit, or somewhere I imagine only you know. Bobby went back to South Dakota probably getting ready to go hunting again, and Dean…Dean went home."

"Harry, you should have gone with Dean. They would have welcomed you there." Chuck pulled the smaller man into his arms, holding him tightly even as he began to struggle and beat against the older man's chest; sobs growing as he screamed out his anger.

"Why? So I could just watch Dean stare at me, wondering why we both lived and Sammy died? He would have come to hate me, resent me for representing everything he had lost. So…I made them forget. I made them all forget I ever existed. As far they know…Dean and Sam Winchester never had a cousin." Harry shook as he looked up Chuck, furious through his tears. "Why would you do this to me? Why have you made me suffer so much? Was your pretending to care just another way to fuck with the life of Harry Potter?"

"No Harry…not at all. You were my chosen, my most beloved child." Chuck whispered softly against Harry's dark locks. "All those chosen, they have their trials. Their burdens that are shoved upon them just for being loved…those picked by vampires, demons, pagan gods…and especially _me_."

"So...what do we do now?"

"We live Harry. Not in ruling in heaven, and certainly not in Hell. We will just simply be. Together if you will have me."

"…Shouldn't you already know the answer to that?"

Nothing else was spoken between them, and as the light above the kitchen sink flickered one final time…they were gone as if they never were.

'_No doubt, endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends.' _

* * *

Please review!

And for those of you who submitted ideas for 'If wishes were crossovers' that have yet to be written for…don't think I won't ever write them okay? I'm coming back to this. It's not over for good. I'll still be writing these oneshots in between other stories, I just won't be posting them for awhile.


	27. 27 HarryCarlisle Twilight

**Disclaime**r: Do not own.

**Author's note**: Hello everyone. I'm still not back completely with this section, but I needed to start writing and posting again hopefully to bring myself out of my funk. I've been dealing with an episode of depression for the past few…weeks/months/years? And it's hit pretty hard...when I can finally bring myself to write again, I hate everything thats there and end up deleting it. Hopefully this will help work me out of it.

I skewed with timelines (who doesn't?) a bit and this is set in a non-magical England during the Victorian era.

* * *

For my little sister, who wanted a better explanation as to why Carlisle chose to save Edward

* * *

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Yes, young master?" The nearly 240 year old vampire turned to his patient after pocketing the stethoscope he used only for the sake of keeping up appearances. _

"_I'm not going to get any better am I?" The 'young master' sighed as he sipped from a cup of tea, still tucked into bed in the dimly lit room, even though it was a bright summer's day just outside the manor. _

"_You seem to be doing much better day today…" Carlisle started to speak, only to cut himself off as he pulled a needle and vial from his bag, carefully measuring out a dose of morphine. "Are your legs bothering you?"_

"…_I don't remember being allowed to play outside as a child." The raven haired young man glanced towards the window even though the shades had been pulled, his dark emerald green eyes shining with sadness. "I've heard the stories Carlisle. Those who suffer from this malady rarely live past their eleventh year. Is that how I've lived so long? What is the point of living to your fifteenth year-or any year past it when you're not truly living, but hiding in the shadows of a gilded cage just waiting for the injury that's going to make me bleed until there is nothing left?"_

* * *

It was in the 1880th year of the lord and forty years after Carlisle Cullen chose to leave the Volturi and diet of human blood behind him. He wasn't sure what had brought him to study medicine in the city of his birth, perhaps it was fate pulling him along. After all, it had to have been something extraordinary for a 'simple' recent graduate like himself to gain the attention of James Potter, a minor lord but still a powerful figurehead in London's high society.

He had been leaving the cramped, falling apart flat he had rented months before, his doctor's bag and his suitcase in hand when a large carriage had pulled up in front of him. Lord Potter had stepped out in all his finery, completely at ease in the impoverished neighborhood he clearly didn't belong in. Something about the charming Lord had convinced the 'new for the third time' doctor to come with him to his manor, and to become the new personal physician to the Lord's heir, his fifteen year old son Harrison.

Carlisle had heard about the haemophillia before, a disease of the blood carried by the mother of its victim. He had never seen a patient of the disease himself, fearful of his lack of control around the constant risk of bleeding that would come with it. He had read about the symptoms of the disease however; swelling at the joints, bruising, fatigue, and shortness of breath. All that knowledge seemed to disappear when he met his young patient.

Harrison Potter had such breathtaking green eyes, eyes that clearly came from his mother but seemed to be altogether something so much more. It was more than just the child's physical beauty; it was his intelligence and innocence that caused the monster that lived in the deep recesses of his heart to rise forth. A monster that wanted to claim and posses, either to taste the life giving blood as it hemorrhaged forth from the boy's body until the final drop was spilt, or to taste it for but a moment before poisoning the child with his venom. Harrison was a beautiful young man, who seemed to gain only the best qualities from his father and his young commoner mother, the fairytale and scandal of London. Lillian Evans Potter.

He was jealous of all those who surrounded the child; the butler, the tutor, his devoted parents, there were no exceptions. Somehow he managed to keep himself in check, never striking out at his rivals for Harrison's attention until one evening he stepped into his master's bedroom, only to find the object of his desire gagged and restrained by his tutor as the man let his vile hands trail over the silently crying teen.

The tutor's death was nearly instantaneous. In a blind rage Carlisle flew forward and tore the man away from his victim before throwing him against the far wall. For the few minutes after all Carlisle could remember was the sweet taste of blood on his tongue, and the satisfaction that could only be gained by human flesh tearing so easily under nimble fingers. When the bloodlust and the haze over Carlisle's mind seemed to clear, he was surrounded by a pool of blood and helplessly staring into the surprisingly calm eyes of his beloved.

He ran away that night, ignoring the boy's attempts to call him back into the bedroom. He sealed himself away like he had centuries before, praying for his death and the salvation that would never come. It would be three weeks before Carlisle came out of the catacombs, slowly making his way back to the Potter Manor in the dead of night; unwilling to stay away for another torturous moment.

He had been only a few feet from Harrison's door before he finally registered the sound of heartfelt sobbing. The only kind of sobbing that could be heard from a parent, one who has lost a child far before their time. Carlisle's vampiric grace failed him in that moment, and as he accidently knocked a vase to the floor Lillian Potter turned her attention away from her deceased child and to the doctor in the doorway.

"You! Why are you here?" The redhead threw herself at him in a frenzy, only to be restrained by her husband and the butler at the last possible moment. "You failed him! You left my baby to die! I asked you to save him! We trusted you to take care of him!"

Carlisle couldn't bring himself to look into the distraught woman's face, not willing to look into the eyes so like his beloved's own. Instead he looked to the bed beyond the now childless couple, to the lifeless form of the teen he had known not even for half a year. The boy's eyes were closed, with sooty black lashes caressing pale cheeks that held the blue tinge that was death's trademark. Harrison looked as those he was sleeping peacefully, tucked carefully into the bed that had held him day in and day out for years.

"How..?" Carlisle stuttered, staring at the boy who was in the room with him and so far beyond his grasp.

"Harrison told us," Lord Potter choked as he came to stand next to the vampire, closing his eyes for but a moment as he tried to hold back tears. "That you saved him from his tutor. He said that after the man had been killed in the struggle, you disappeared. Fearing for your safety Harrison tried to follow. H-He fell. The d-doctor said he had been slowly bleeding inside himself since that time. They tried to help him but they couldn't stop it."

"I'm…I'm sorry for your loss Lord Potter," Carlisle whispered, and couldn't hold back the flinch that came from the young Lord laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well Doctor. I know you cared for my son, probably more than any of us can possibly understand." James moved away from the vampire and went to sit at his son's beside. "That being said Carlisle, I think you should leave. There are…no need for your services any longer."

"I understand,"

And he did.

* * *

It would be thirty years before Carlisle would take up the mantle of doctor once more, traveling from city to city in the United States and offering his assistance wherever he could. It would be in 1918 that chance would find him in Chicago, Illinois as the influenza Epidemic claimed that part of the nation. He toiled in Hospitals that even most doctor's dared not venture into for fear of catching the disease themselves. It was as he toiled over the beds of a mother and son that bright green eyes caught him in their grasp once more.

"Save him," A woman gasped as she coughed heavily into her handkerchief, folding it carefully so Carlisle wouldn't see the blood, even if he could easily smell it. "I know you can…Please, save my son. Save my Edward."

Carlisle looked away from the woman, and met the pained eyes of the seventeen year old dying boy. While Edward could never replace Harrison, he could meet the requests of a dying woman, and hopefully ease some of the pain that had haunted him for years.

That night just after Elizabeth Masen breathed her last breath, Carlisle disappeared into the night with the dying teen in his arms. One who would be his first childe, but would never replace the one who truly should have been.

* * *

Ta da! Please review. It may cheer me up a little.


	28. 28 HarryKurt Glee

**Disclaimer**: See chapter one

**Author's note**: So... I'm sure some of you have been wondering where I've been. I can sum it up in just two simple words. School and _Glee_. That's right, _glee_. I swore to myself I would NEVER watch that show (simply for the fact that I knew how addicted I would become) but my little sister talked me into it. I love the show so damn much, and have regular fantasies of Puck/Kurt and Kurt/Jesse St.J.

* * *

Samuraicookie requests a Glee crossover. Harry/Kurt and "bad note".

* * *

"urt…Kurt Hummel?"

The sixteen year-old Miva (simply translated 'male diva') jerked in his seat in the quiet doctor's office as his attention was pulled away from his cell phone and the amusing ranting of his BFF Mercedes. Flipping the phone shut he stood up from the uncomfortable chair and straightened out his top before turning his attention to the bubbly blonde in nursing scrubs standing before him.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Sarah. The doctor is ready to see you now. Follow me please and we'll get your height and weight."

* * *

It was all thanks to one controlling and truly diabolical Coach Sue Sylvester that Kurt found himself sitting in the office of Charles M. Lopez M.D; the father of the one and only self proclaimed 'queen bitch' of the Cheerios and fellow Glee club member Santana. For all that Sue Sylvester demeaned her Cheerios and worked them to the bone all the while only giving them 'health' shakes (ones that could surely strip the rust off any vehicle currently taking up space in his father's shop) she apparently did require regular physicals…Or at least the State of Ohio did and the formidable woman was forced to comply.

Kurt would never admit it, except on fear of death, but he never stepped foot in a hospital or doctor's office unless he could avoid it. There were too many memories of being a small child visiting his dying mother in the hospital, the sound of the machines screeching as her heart stopped, and being shoved aside by doctors and nurses as they tried and failed to revive her.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Sarah asked softly as she tugged the blood pressure cuff off Kurt's arm and stored it away before quickly writing down whatever the results were on his chart.

"I'm fine." His curt reply didn't even wipe the polite smile from the woman's face as she tucked the chart under her arm.

"Alright," The woman's disbelief was obvious to them both. "Well I've laid out a gown on the table for you, if you would please strip down completely it'd be appreciated. Also, instead of Dr. Lopez, would you be willing to be seen by a student? Mr. Potter is a medical student interning with us, and Dr. Lopez wants him to get the practice."

"Yeah, that's fine." Kurt sighed as he slipped out of his beloved Gucci boots. "Just don't have him keep me waiting too long, cheap cotton makes me break out in hives."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt found himself sighing for at least the fortieth time as he languished against the unforgiving examination table. He had spent those few minutes pacing the room, changing into that ghastly gown, as well as reading all of the posters that littered the room's walls. He was nearly to the point of asking the nurse just how much longer things were going to take when he finally heard a light knock at the door.

"Enter," Kurt called in his best _ice queen_ tone as he raised his nose haughtily in the air. He didn't bother even looking at the man coming into the room, trying to make it very clear how he felt about having to wait for so long.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," A soft and clearly accented voice spoke as the door closed.

Realizing that the accent couldn't have come from living anywhere in the United States for too long, Kurt turned to look at his 'doctor' and nearly fell off the table. His skin palled, his eyes widened in shock, and all thought had left him except for six awestruck words.

'_Sweet Mother of Dolce & Gabanna'_

Hidden underneath the older man's ('_not THAT much older'_ Kurt's mind practically purred) cheap and sterile looking white lab coat was a beautiful body that had Kurt's almost non-existent 'gaydar' going off so loudly it was surprising that man in front of him couldn't hear it.

Normally Kurt could barely stand looking at unruly poorly maintained hair, but somehow the man before him managed to pull it off. Those dark black curls caressed lightly tanned skin that gave the virginal teen many thoughts that most likely should never take place in a doctor's office. He couldn't help but scan the man's body up and down and be pleased with what he saw; a royal blue Ralph Lauren shirt, dark gray Marc Jacobs pants, and a pair of well polished Italian leather ankle boots (most likely Forzieri – he had a pair at home in powder pink). Whoever had dressed this man – because somehow Kurt instinctively knew this guy wouldn't have known Versace even if the 'God' of a man came back to life and beat him to death with a wooden spoon.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Harry." The man slid off his lab coat and with an easy grin Kurt knew his heart was gone for good. "If you don't mind I'd like to start by listening to your heart and lungs."

* * *

He was going to kill her. Sue Sylvester would never know what hit her – that woman deserved the most painful death in existence for what she was making Kurt go through. For the past thirty minutes Kurt had to sit and picture the most disgusting things he could think of as _Harry_ preformed his physical exam. A _COMPLETE_ physical exam which included the soon-to-be Dr. Potter running his strong and surprisingly attractive calloused hands all over Kurt's baby soft skin.

Kurt tried to picture the shopping districts of Paris in flame, Rachel naked and belting out 'Sixteen going on Seventeen' from the Sound of Music even as she tried to seduce him. He even tried to picture his 60 year-old math teacher Ms. Anderson naked as she mouth breathed over his shoulder during a math test (like she normally did; only clothed of course). All of these ran through his head even before Harry got to the testicular exam.

Any and all thoughts of Harry bending Kurt over the examination table for a much more detailed and _erotic _exam flew completely out the window however once Harry scanned over Kurt's file once more.

"It looks like we've completed everything on the assessment that your Coach requires, but it looks like your behind on your DTaP vaccinations. How about we just get that out of the way while you're here?" Harry smiled politely, only to have it fade as Kurt turned a delicate shade of green. "Kurt?"

"Shot…as in _needles_?" Kurt gasped, eyeing the door as he thought about escape; even if it meant running down the hall with his bare bottom peeking out of the drab hospital gown for the world to see.

"It's just a simple shot," Harry let his hand rest on Kurt's shoulder in a _comforting_ manner. "It's one that will go into your upper arm and cover you for diphtheria, tetanus, and pertussis for a good while."

"Can't you just claim you did it? I assure you I'm very healthy. I rarely get sick." Kurt quickly brushed his bangs aside in a well practiced manner.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Kurt," Harry looked apologetic, even as he screwed the needle onto the syringe. "You don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

"No. I suppose not,"

Such famous last words.

* * *

"…_Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches (YEAH)_

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn…"_

It was difficult to place the song lyrics, in Kurt's heavily fogged mind he could only toss them around back and forth while he tried to figure out why he was listening to a British male softly singing along to music that had to be a few decades older than them both.

"_These boots are made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do,_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you." _

The man's voice was clearly amateur, and surely had never been coached through even one lesson. But there was something about hearing that voice next to Nancy Sinatra's that was proving to be rather relaxing.

"Kurt? Are you awake?" Harry's face suddenly came into view, and Kurt could only stare at him in bemusement.

"W-what happened?" Kurt murmured as he sat up unsteadily, grateful for Harry's helping hand.

"You fainted just shortly after I finished giving you the shot." Harry tried his best not to chuckle, even as he shined a penlight into Kurt's eyes. "How are you feeling? Dizzy or lightheaded?"

"No, I'm fine." Kurt could feel his face flaming up as he turned away from Harry only to stare at the disgustingly beige wall. He couldn't believe he had actually _fainted _in front of the man who surely was going to be taking the place of Finn in all his bedroom fantasies from now on.

"If you're sure?" Harry questioned, but only sighed as Kurt nodded in confirmation. "Well, alright. That completes the exam unless you have any questions."

"…Can I have your phone number?" Kurt blurted out loudly, nearly slapping his hand over his mouth in horror once he realized exactly what he had said.

"Aren't you a little young for me Kurt?" Harry's head tilted to the side like a curious cat, and Kurt could only be grateful that the man seemed to be blushing as well.

"According to Ohio state legislation I'm not. I'll be turning seventeen on the 31st." Kurt straightened up in his seat as he looked at the man in front of him, appearing much calmer than he actually was.

"Huh. We share the same birthday..."

* * *

Ten minutes later saw Kurt Hummel nearly skipping out of the doctor's office and towards his beloved Lincoln Navigator. He couldn't help but hum to himself even as he slipped into the driver's seat and tugged a scrap of paper out of his pocket once more.

A phone number in rough barely legible handwriting had already started to fade with the number of times Kurt had folded and unfolded the paper to stare in wonder. Part of him was still surprised the twenty year-old man surrendered his number, but a much more dominate part of him couldn't help but feel smug.

He was Kurt Hummel for goodness sakes. He refused to go out on a bad note.

* * *

What's this? Deb has written an oneshot where Harry is not the submissive? Alert the media. (grins)

Or… you could just leave me a lovely review.

**Notes**:

Song – "These Boots are Made for Walkin'" by Nancy Sinatra

According to what I could find, the age of consent in the State of Ohio is 16. There could and would be some exceptions of course. But this is fanfiction people.


	29. 29 HarryAragorn LOTR

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

**Author's note**: This chapter is set in the universe of chapter 11. It'll help any confusion you may have if you read it first.

Also. This is set in the LOTR movie: The Two Towers.

_**Except**_…Even though it has no relation to this story, Haldir does NOT die. Damn you Peter Jackson.

* * *

Karasu Kagami requests a LOTR crossover, Harry/Aragorn and 'heir'.

* * *

It started with just one glance.

He had laid eyes on the mysterious adopted brother as the young man stepped out of the healing Frodo's bedroom in Rivendell. The young man had been adorned in a strange set of black robes, ones as dark as night and made of cloth the likes of which he had never seen in all of his traveling through Middle Earth. It hadn't been the strange clothing that held his attention, it the boy's eyes. Eyes that sparkled like no other; it was almost as if one night even those illustrious green eyes beckoned the stars from the very heavens only to entrap them in those emerald pools for eternity.

Aragorn couldn't begin to estimate the amount of sleep he had lost dreaming about those eyes, and if it wasn't those eyes he dreamed of…then it was of the selfless young man who they belonged to. The selfless young man who would clearly sacrifice his own life for any one of the Fellowship (or rather, what little was left of it) with almost total disregard to his own. Such thoughts about the young man filled him with guilt beyond compare, and in his desperation to smother his growing affections he turned on the young sorcerer with anger, or blatant disregard. His heart was meant for Arwen, or so he had thought.

It was in the city of Caras Galadhon that he learned the truth from the Lady Galadriel that very night she bade Frodo to look into the water's depths for whatever mysterious future he saw there. She told him of the vision she received years before Arwen returned to Rivendell, and after Celebrian's passing; a vision that lead the seer to bid her granddaughter's first trip home to Rivendell…the trip that would steal his heart. Galadriel told him that very night it had been necessary for him to fall in love with Arwen, that he needed such a thing to occur so as it could shape him into the man he would become. He was the true heir of Isildur, the warrior who would be a key figure in the destruction of Sauron, who would lead the race of man into a new era with the 'Emerald' wizard at his side.

Once he learned this truth, he had pulled away from all others but his dear friend Legolas, and the ornery dwarf Gimli who seemed to grow on him as moss tends to grow on moist rocks and trees. It would only be in the dark of night that he would let his gaze land lovingly on the restlessly sleeping wizard, and he would turn to tend the fire in an attempt to stop himself from comforting the young man who had been left behind by his adopted elder brother. Even as he publicly distanced himself from Elreth, he still paid attention to practically every breath he took.

He couldn't help but resent the two Elvin women and Elreth even still. The way all three people seemed to have manipulated and controlled him from the beginning. His rational mind knew that Elreth couldn't have possibly suspected, let alone _have_ any reason to suspect that they were being twisted and molded into something new like a Blacksmith would do with a pile of damaged blades.

It had taken the obvious interests of the silvan elf Haldir and Theoden's nephew to spur Aragon back into the light and the forefront of this 'battle'. He had seen the way the two fair-haired males had looked upon the wizard; he had seen the way their eyes had darkened with lust and the promise of many other things that in the past he wouldn't have been able to imagine. It would be while the city of Edoras quickly gathered its necessary supplies did Aragorn sweep Elreth into an abandoned hall, he did not even have the chance to speak of his love, but could only hope it was translated through the passion of his stolen kisses.

Even in their haste to get the people of Rohan to the 'safety' known as Helm's Deep, Aragorn couldn't help but be enchanted with the small wizard. The wizard who could be found easily due to the flock of children that constantly surrounded him; somehow even in this dark hour Elreth managed to find a way to bring smiles to those around him, even if it was for only a short while.

It was as their eyes met for the final time that they heard the sound of swords clashing and the screams of foul beasts and man alike. With great difficulty Aragorn tore his eyes away from his beloved, an understanding between them. He would stay with the men of Rohan, fighting off the band of orcs and wargs as Elreth helped Lady Eowyn and what few soldiers they could spare lead the villagers to the fortress. In small skirmishes such as these, the amazing powers of the wizard could only be a hindrance; Elreth's powers would be best used for protecting the children.

The battle raged, and the men of Rohan were outnumbered greatly, for a brief moment Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle in dark humor-for surely this was how it was always going to be. They would always be fighting upriver, driving against a darkness that was beyond imagination. The carnage seemed to go on for days, or possibly only seconds in the eyes of some. But as the warg dragged him over the edge of the cliff and into the raging waters below, green eyes haunted him once more…then silence.

* * *

…I could easily see this being a story. Now if I just had the friggin time to write it! I love Harry/Legolas, but the other men of Middle Earth need love too.

Please review! I'm even up for taking some story suggestions if you like. Remember. Please include the crossover, the pairing, and a prompt of FIVE WORDS or less. If your suggestion does not meet these criteria, it will automatically be rejected.


	30. 30 HarryPuck Glee

**Disclaimer**: See other chapters.

**Author's note**: Yup… apparently bitten by the _Glee _bug. It's a terrible virus, especially when you get the slash loving version. But Geek Girl has a point, other Glee members besides Kurt deserve some Harry lovins.

**Warning: **This is one of those chapters that the story is rated 'M' for. I can't help it if Puck is a dirty _dirty _boy.

* * *

Geek Girl xoxo requests a Glee crossover. Harry/Puck and 'any hole's the goal'

* * *

'Har-ry…Oh _fuck_ yes babe," Noah 'Puck' Puckerman groaned as he found himself forced back against the bathroom wall, pants down around his ankles as his dark haired lover kneeled between legs and practically devoured his cock whole. He couldn't help but dig his fingers into the lush locks of dark black hair, tugging on the strands firmly to the point of pain, knowing full well his partner loved every minute of it. "Suck it...you got me so hard baby. I can't wait to be inside you again."

"Mm…" The loud 'pop' of noise that came from Harry's mouth leaving the teen's impressive tool echoed through the large bathroom, and that followed by the older man's throaty chuckle had Puck nearly buckling at the knees. "What are you waiting for then?"

"You gotta good point," Puck couldn't help but smirk as he offered the man a hand off the floor, only to pull him up sharply in his arms before setting him down on the bathroom counter. He eyed the body before him; the sun kissed skin, the scars that told of a hard life, and the wickedly dark happy trail that would have had him cumming in his pants…if he were wearing any.

As he wrapped a large hand around both their lengths, stroking until the mirror behind Harry was just starting to fog he couldn't help but think of what brought them to this point. Just six months ago he wouldn't have even dreamed in his worst nightmares of ever even kissing a guy; let alone getting ready to fuck one up his delicious ass, or giving him a blow job on a pretty regular basis.

* * *

The first time Noah Puckerman laid eyes on his 'boyfriend' was after Regionals and the birth of his baby girl Beth. At the time he had brushed off the nearly thirty year-old man who was escourting two small children; Brittany's little sister Sadie, and Sadie's little boyfriend (who also happened to be the man's adopted son) Teddy Lupin.

The second time Noah Puckerman laid eyes on his _lover_ was not even thirty minutes after pounding the man's wife from behind over the kitchen sink. Part of him regretted turning back to his former life as a 'cougar' hunter and ever getting involved with a woman like Ginevra Potter (don't get him wrong, the bitch was kind of hot in a ginger kind of way) but he could tell by the way the older man looked at him with those haunting green eyes that the man just _knew_ what Puck and his wife had been doing before he got home from work.

For months he was a regular sight in the Potter household, time and time again taking care of the family's pool that always seemed to have something go wrong with it – apparently Mrs. Potter figured the best way to gain his attention was to shove her thong into the pool's filtering system and clog it. Even though he was pretty sure Mr. Potter knew about his wife's affairs, the man never said anything to either one of them, so he was going to take advantage of the obviously weak man and get some regular action from the man's wife (even if she was turning out to be a bit of a dead fish in the sack, but by this point any hole was pretty much the goal.)

Everything changed on one surprisingly quiet Saturday afternoon. Puck had showed bright and early in the morning for his regular monthly 'cleaning' of the large pool, only to be greeted at the door by Mr. Potter instead of the missus. As much as Puck had wanted to leave at the time, he couldn't possibly back out of actually doing his job without being very obvious about his true intentions.

Mr. Potter '_Call me Harry_' had been painfully polite at the time, letting Puck go about his business and not making a menace of himself like some of the other men he worked for tended to do. It would be on his second visit with only Harry at home that Puck learned that the man's wife was a semi-pro athlete back in Europe – he had no idea what kind of sport the woman played, only that it was some traditional one that had been around for a hell of a long time.

It would be the next visit that would change everything, and Puck wouldn't know until weeks later that he had been intentionally seduced by the apparently not so straight married man.

* * *

"N-Noah,"

The younger man couldn't help but groan as his lover whimpered, eagerly gripping the shorter man's hips tightly to the point of bruising as he slammed himself home again and again. He didn't know when things started changing to the point that their meetings moved beyond once a month, and it was more than just another fuck. He didn't know when he started dreaming of Harry, dreaming of him in more than just an erotic sense. He didn't know when he started hating the man's wife, secretly wishing in the depths of his heart that something would happen that would make her disappear from the raven haired man's life forever. He didn't know, just like he didn't know what made him whisper 'I love you' for the first time.

All he knew was the joy he felt when Harry said it in return, and nothing could have stopped the ridiculous grin that he sported for weeks.

Except for the return of Ginny Potter, but Harry told him that his soon-to-be ex-wife would be out of their hair within the month.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was pretty sure he could accept that, and if Ginevra soon-to-be Weasley (again) had a problem with it, well he was pretty sure that screwing her husband right in front of her would give her the right message.

* * *

I've been deciding how much further I want to go with this 'If wishes were' series. It _does_ have to end sooner or later right? Right now I'm planning on ending at chapter 50, so if there's any thoughts you want to throw at me, then do so now or forever hold your peace.

And please, think about the series? I know most of you are likely not psychic and can't read my every thought. But if your request is not a series that I've already done, please don't pick a hella long series to crossover HP with. Examples would include things like Charmed, Naruto, etc etc.

Unfortunately I do not know those series that well (even though I know enough that I'm still considering that Harry/Kakashi story so many of you have requested) nor do I have the time to watch and get to know them properly.


	31. 31 HarryDerek Criminal Minds

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters

**Author's note**: I really don't have much to say. (snickers) Although I can't seem to keep Harry out of a doctor's lab coat. Also, I had a reader point out that none of my oneshots have been from Harry's POV, so I thought I'd take a different approach.

This takes place at some random point during season 4 of CM, and after Harry's graduated from Hogwarts.

God it bugs me that Shemar Moore is the same age as my mom…such a hottie.

* * *

ToxicFools requested a Criminal Minds crossover; Derek M/Harry P and 'Murders, psychopath, hospital, doctor, and love'.

* * *

"Potter! What the hell are you doing on this floor? Don't you know we keep you vagina lovers up on 6th for a reason?" Dr. Jacob Daniels snickered from where he stood at the nurses' desk at St. Sebastian's trauma unit.

"Coming out of the closet then Jacob? If so a couple buddies and I are heading to this wonderful gay bar Friday. You're more than welcome to join us if you want to come." Dr. Harry J. Potter smiled politely and waved his hand in greeting to the smiling nurses before grabbing a particular patient's file to look at.

"I still don't understand how a gay man becomes one of the best obstetrician/gynecologists on the eastern seaboard. You know there's a betting pool going around the hospital about just how you got into the field right?" Jacob flipped through his file before scribbling down a few more notes and handing it off to the unit's secretary to be processed. "So really, what brings you up here?"

"I'm checking on my GSW patient," Harry murmured softly as he skimmed through the file, checking on the patient's progress. "Well…he's not really my patient."

"Yeah, seeing as he doesn't have the right equip-."

"Ahem," Harry cleared his throat, stopping his friend from saying more as well as letting the nurses know he was aware of their attempts at listening in on the conversation. "He's a federal agent. From what I was able to gather while trying to stop his chest wounds from bleeding out, the man was shot while chasing down that guy who killed those teenage girls a few days ago. I stumbled upon the scene on accident and offered my help until the EMTs showed up."

"Oh yeah…I remember hearing about that on the news." Jacob suddenly turned all of his attention on his friend with a wicked grin. "Does this mean you're hot for him? Are you going to ask for his number? I bet the reason you're so interested is because he's got an awesome body, maybe even a great ass. You're not a top are you? Because in the betting pool I put down that you're a bottom. Hendrickson is a stickler like that man - any slight deviation in detail will cost me my winnings."

"It's not like that at all," Harry quickly shoved Agent Derek Morgan's chart back into where it belonged, before heading down the hall towards the matching room number. "See you later Jacob."

* * *

'_You're such a liar,'_ The rough voice belonging to his late college mentor, one that could only come from years of chronic smoking seemed to ring through his head, causing Harry James Potter to only sigh heavily as he tried to collect himself before entering the patient's room. _'We know it's taking everything you got not to pant like a bitch in heat for Mr. Muscled Dark Chocolate in there.'_

Was love at first sight something that truly existed in any world, be it Muggle or Wizarding? In the Wizarding world had seen so much hate and death, but at the same time he had seen family and friends come together, united against one enemy. He had seen how Hermione and Ron came together as husband and wife, where just years prior when they first went into Hogwarts they seemed to view one another as lower than dog crap. Ginny Longbottom nee Weasley once tried claiming that she fell in love with Harry the first time she saw him as a young girl, but they both knew it was just the childhood crush a little girl felt for the prince like character in any fairytale.

When he returned to the Muggle World, he hadn't known what fully to expect from the place he had been gone from for so long. Stepping into Washington D.C, he found that this world was still as angry and bitter as the one he had just left, and just like the Wizarding world, there was such love and strength among the many if you only took the time to seek them out.

Harry hadn't been sure if love at first sight existed until that night a few weeks ago, and even still his logical mind scoffed at that idea. But even being elbow deep in the blood of the injured man, Harry was still able to look into the eyes of Agent Derek Morgan and think he was the most beautiful man that he had ever laid eyes on. Derek (he couldn't help but call him that) seemed like such a strong man, who had gone through many things that Harry couldn't possibly imagine…but his eyes. Everyone Harry had ever dated had always commented on how brilliant his eyes were, how expressive that bright emerald green seemed to be. He had never seen it, but maybe what others saw was the same thing he could see in the older man's dark brown eyes.

"Dr. Potter! What are you doing here man?"

Harry jerked out of his inner musings as he looked up to see Derek laying in bed, being coddled by two women; one who had shoulder length dark brown hair and a woman who could only have been Luna Lovegood's long lost plus-sized twin sister.

"I just came to see how you were doing. You weren't in the best condition when I last saw you." Harry brushed his hair out of his face; mentally berating himself for the blush he knew was staining his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good." Derek's grin was infectious, even though the two women were rolling their eyes at the downed man. "My doc says I should be out within the next few days."

"On the condition that he takes it easy," The brown haired woman eyed the man sternly. "I'll tell Hotch if you even think of trying any of your usual stunts."

"I don't know what you're talking about Em," The man teased, only to wince as he was lightly smacked on the shoulder by the blonde.

"Stop being stupid and just _ask_ him what you wanted to ask 'choco-bear'." The blond adjusted her glasses before planting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in the no-nonsense manner that every woman seemed to naturally have.

"Ok, ok! Just stop hitting me. I'm injured remember?" Derek and Harry both attempted to ignore the woman's mutterings, but Harry couldn't help but smirk as he heard something that sounded clearly like 'big baby'.

"Dr. Potter? Harry,"

"Hmm…?"

"Would you like to go out with me this weekend? I know this great seafood restaurant that has the best crab legs outside of Maine."

"…Isn't Maine normally known for its lobster?"

"That's beside the point. Do you want to go out with me?"

"I-I…sure. I'd love to."

"Great!" The blonde exclaimed happily as she high-fived the other woman now identified as 'Em'. "Don't worry about giving him your number. I already gave it to him after I finished checking out the file the FBI has on you…Any idea why most of your childhood and teenage years are under such tight lock and key? It took me nearly five minutes to hack into just the basics of it, the only reason I didn't get in there all the way is because our boss caught me."

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	32. 32 HarryCiel Kuroshitsuji

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters

**Author's Note**: This chapter is for one very loyal fan, one who has been with this collection from the beginning and has been asking since almost day one for one of their ideas to be posted.

This story takes place Pre-Hogwarts, and directly after episode 12 in Kuroshitsuji. Unfortunately I know the anime much more than the manga (which I usually prefer to write from).

* * *

xXMistressMadHatterXx requests a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) crossover. Harry/Ceil and "Ceil adopts an abandoned Harry".

* * *

There were many adjectives that could be used to describe the Queen's Hound, the young Phantomhive heir, but oblivious certainly wasn't one of them. He had seen the way his butler had looked at the young boy from the start, it had been for the briefest of moments, but Ciel was certain he had seen the eerie flash of red and the _possessiveness_ that practically bled from the man's eyes.

As soon as the look had come, it had been wiped away and replaced with Sebastian's usual cold smirk. The butler had stepped past his lord (and his sobbing/clinging fiancé) to pick up the small child before carrying him away from the abandoned remains of Mandalay manor.

Ciel observed the boy as often as he could filing away everything he had seen, even the unusual scar on the boy's forehead that was far too precise to be an accident. He hadn't been very surprised at all when one evening Sebastian had brought in the evening tea with the young 'Harrison – after all, Harrison is a much better suited name for a butler than Harry could ever be.' At least, that's what Sebastian said with a slight smirk as he noticed his master's attention on the small child. The child had been in a small suit that matched Sebastian's to a 'T'; Mey Rin, as well as Finnian and Baldroy coo'ed over the young child for days as he followed Sebastian like a little duckling. A tiny part of the Earl couldn't help but find the boy's appearnce to be 'cute' as well, but he was far too concerned with settling Drocell situation and hunting the doll's master.

Everyone in the Phantomhive household adored the young boy one who had the appearance of a child roughly five or six years old, but it was obvious to the six residents of the manor that appearances were deceiving; the child had obviously been neglected and possibly abused in the majority of his short life, whether it was by Drocell and his unknown master, or by someone else that they weren't aware of.

Ciel had brushed off his butler's attention towards the child for days, focusing on his duties as the head of the Fantom company, and his duties to the queen. Even still he had noticed how the butler's eyes always seemed to linger on the boy, and how after the butler helped him to bed every evening he would close the door and walk in the opposite direction from where his rooms were kept.

One evening after the candles had been blown out and Ciel was dressed for a night's rest he crept out of his bedroom, skirting along the cold carpeted floors of the manor barefoot for the first time in years as he tried to sneak after the elder 'butler'. With the efficientness that Sebastian was infamous for, Ciel had been surprised to see that the door leading to Harrison's rooms had been left open only the barest crack, leaving enough room for Ciel to peer inside. He could see the tall man bent over his charge's small bed, and could hear the soft whispers of a language Ciel could not begin to comprehend, one that seemed to hiss and remind him of dark serpents.

"I was expecting you sooner, my lord." Sebastian's graceful tenor carried from the room, neither one of them flinching as the door creaked and protested Ciel's opening the door further.

"What is so interesting about the boy?" Ciel asked bluntly, gripping the door handle as he watched the gloved hand come up to cup the boy's cherubic cheek. "I've seen the way you watch him,"

"In what way my lord?" The butler stood from the boy's bedside, smiling in a way that could have appeared innocent if it was on the face of another. "The way that you watch him as well?"

"Explain," Ciel huffed in annoyance; only to frown in confusion as the butler summoned him closer with one hand, only to barely pull down the collar of the boy's nightgown with the other. Ciel could only suck in the briefest of breaths, the only proof of his surprise as he took in the Faustian contract that stood out burgundy red just below the boy's clavicle. "Did you mark him? What deal has he made?"

"I did mark him, or rather I _someday_ will." Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as his gloved fingers lightly stroked his devil's mark. "I first noticed my mark on the boy when we entered the tower to rescue Miss Middleford. It was quite curious, since one as myself only give such marks to one living being at a time."

"You're not making any sense." Ciel nearly growled, approaching the sleeping boy's bedside and deftly moving himself between Harrison and Sebastian. "You've marked him, but you claim you haven't yet. You're also suggesting that even though you marked him you had not seen the boy until that night?"

"That is correct, my young and wise lord."

"That doesn't make any sense,"

"This is where you appear to be far too naive my lord, you're thinking far too linear. I guess I shall have to explain." The butler chuckled as he cupped his young master's cheek mockingly. "I have not marked him, but my future self has."

"You're suggesting that Harrison is from the future?"

"There is no other explanation,"

"That's impossible,"

"Improbable, considering he's already here." The butler nearly snickered, his eyes flashing towards the child once more.

"You've already been promised my soul; you cannot have the boy's as well." Ciel's voice rose sharply, and for but a moment he wondered at the boy's ability to sleep through their argument.

"My lord, our agreement will have been met far before his was ever made." Sebastian tisked at the young teen in amusement.

"That does not matter, you will not have him."

"I am to follow my lord's orders, but this is one command that cannot be met." Sebastian's red eyes flashed once more. "This boy is out of your jurisdiction, even if he lives in this household. His soul already belongs to me, and is worth far more than even you my gracious lord can afford."

"I will not let you have his soul," The young pre-teen lord ordered firmly once more as he blocked Sebastian's view of Harrison.

"Well…you do have some time until I need to collect," Sebastian purred as he moved toward the bedroom door and slowly closed it behind him. "I suggest you do your best to find an alternative. Although I do feel it's my duty to warn you that it will be near impossible to find a soul like his."

As the door finally clocked shut and heavy silence filled the room, Ciel tore his attention away from the door and to the still sleeping young boy. Ciel couldn't explain where his determination came from, but the boy's soul would not belong to any other.

* * *

So I guess it's mainly pre-slash, but adorable ne? Or at least it is in my mind's eye.


	33. 33 HarryFrancis L4D

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: Phew. I'm finally getting the chance to breathe, let alone sit down and write. Did anyone else notice how much I write wandless-magic-user-Harry? I do it all the time. So what better time to write a wand-dependent-Harry than during the Zombie Apocalypse?

This takes place in the campaign _Death Toll_, before entering the Drains.

Did anyone watch _The Walking Dead_ on AMC? I love it, and watching it helped me push through finishing this oneshot I've been sitting on for awhile. If only this season was longer than six episodes. GRR!

* * *

Dysgrammatophobia requests a Left 4 Dead crossover. Harry/Francis pairing and "Molotov".

* * *

Even after years of sneaking around Hogwarts – the building and the surrounding grounds, Harry's childhood fear of the woods never truly faded away. Before he had ever even heard of _true_ magic Harry had been tormented for years by the Dursleys with threats to leave him in deep in the forest in the middle of nowhere. With no food, no shelter, most likely to be devoured by a shadowed creature with bright yellow eyes and bloodied fangs. Learning that there really were creatures that went 'bump' in the night didn't lessen that fear, even if he was brave enough to push that in the back of his mind as he went into the Forbidden Forest time and time again.

After the destruction of Voldemort and the majority of his 'merry men', he had thought long and hard about whether or not he truly wanted to become an auror a long side his best friend. The idea of being in school for another three years hadn't sounded all that appealing either. Harry wasn't made for being kept behind a desk for long hours, or being at the beck and call of the Wizarding Populace who would more or less call in the Aurors for just the opportunity of being helped by the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. It took nearly two months for the new Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt to pull the then seventeen year-old war veteran to the side and offer him a job in the newly formed Magi team.

The Magi were a select group of wizards that ranked somewhere between a hitwizard and an auror, while they had less training of that of an auror, their skills were highly tuned from more _outside sources_ than the Ministry of Magic could provide. At least, that's what Harry had seen from the few others he had met. That was also a strong difference between a Magus (the singular form of Magi – as Hermione had pointed out to him) was that a Magus was not assigned a partner unless it was absolutely necessary for the completion of a mission. While it would make the long nights on stakeout more lonely, it was nice not to worry about having someone else watch his back…Or at least he thought so until he reached the United States and first heard of the 'Green Flu'.

He had been pursuing one of the last of Fenrir Greyback's original pack, a werewolf known as Nicholai Ginovaef who had lead him on a wild goose chase across most of Europe. Harry had nearly lost the trail completely before an informant altered him to the fact that Nicholai had tricked Harry, and had just entered the United States. It hadn't been that difficult to follow the man's trail after he left Pittsburg – after knowing Remus for so long it was easy to assume the wolf would be heading towards the closest and largest forest he could find…the Allegheny National Park.

Harry had briefly heard parts of the near constant news reports as he made his way through Pennsylvanian countryside. This 'green flu' (which seemed to be spreading at rate that no one had seen for almost a century) was all over the news. CEDA appearing in the newspaper, online, and on TV trying to reassure the nation's citizens that the CDC and other scientists from around the globe were doing their best to find a cure.

It would be on the night of the full moon that Harry learned that Nicholai had never gotten anywhere near the National Park, and it would also be that same night he learned that while rock beats scissors…And scissors beats rock…Tank beats Werewolf hands down. Harry had never been a particularly vindictive person, but there was something satisfying about seeing that old wolf being thrown about like a rag doll – especially after he had read about Nicholai's history. Well, it had been satisfying until the wolf's corpse had been thrown into a car, setting off the alarm and summoning a horde of undead the likes of which should only be seen on television in the comfort of your own living room…with the lights on.

Casting spells was difficult, practically impossible with wave after wave of the undead coming at him with no sign of stopping. It was only with seconds to spare that Harry managed to change himself into his animagi form, even then during mid-transformation from man to bird; the wand that had seen him through so many years was lost in the sea of chaos below.

For days he soared through the skies, trying to find some sign of his wand (which in the recesses of his heart he knew was gone for good) or any sign of human life. Harry could barely spare the time to enjoy the freedom of the open air, because even in the form of a kestrel he was still trapped. He could barely land for more than a few minutes at a time without being insanely careful, after the first time one of those hooded 'creatures' with claws leapt out of nowhere and tried to make a snack out of him…it wasn't paranoia if something was truly out to get you right?

The first sign of human life came with the screams of the horde and the sound of gunfire in the distance. In the time he had spent out in the woods that surrounded the remains of the town known as Riverside he had come to know every nook and cranny of the area that could possibly shield a small creature like his current form, or even shelters that could feasibly protect himself and others from the horde. It had taken barely a few moments of thought for the animagi magus to take to the air in an attempt to find possible survivors.

There were four of them in total, three men and a single woman who looked as though they had been fighting their way through the woods from wherever they had come from for quite some time. They were armed to the teeth as far as the wizard could tell, and well wary of any sign of attack – made obvious by the circle of corpses surrounding them. The man taking front seemed…almost too difficult to describe. He belonged in any sort of American stereotyped biker movie that Harry had ever heard of. He was huge; tall and broad, covered in tattoos and worn leather. If Harry had to guess he'd say the man was in his late 30's, but with the life this guy must have lived it was hard to say.

Suddenly Harry felt the need to turn his attention sharply to the left, calling out a sheer cry to the survivors below as he noticed a hooded figure on the branches of the tree above him ready to pounce on the four below. With very impressive accuracy the creature was taken out with just a few well placed shots to the head. Cautiously Harry flew down to land on the wooden fence near the four, giving a quiet chirp that still startled them all.

"I-It's a bird," The dark-skinned male who still managed to keep a hold of his business tie all this time gaped at Harry in wide eyed wonder.

"No shit," The third male of their party was a gray haired older man in military green fatigues grumbled as he lit up from a pack of well abused cigarettes. "Some kind of hawk."

"Most animals have disappeared though…not that I blame them." The woman murmured thoughtfully as she cautiously approached Harry's resting form. "Maybe it's someone's pet?"

"I hate birds," The biker muttered mainly to himself, even though Harry noted that those accompanying him rolled their eyes all at once; a telltale sign of their extended time together.

"Francis,

I'm pretty sure that bird saved us though," The business man objected, even as the biker muttered 'shut the hell up Louis'. "Think about it, that bird made a noise in the exact spot the hunter was in. I bet we'd never seen it coming if it wasn't for it."

A hunter, so that's what those things were called. Harry preened a little as he lifted off his perch and purposely grazed the biker's hair with his talons as he flew towards the spray painted sign he had seen a two days before that lead to one of the 'safe houses' nearby.

"Hey! Safe house ahead!" The woman cried cheerfully as she quickly reloaded her handguns and shouldered her pack once more. "Maybe the bird's owner is there."

"You're too optimistic Zoey." The old man mumbled around his cigarette as all four of them traveled down the worn road.

* * *

It was difficult to even make your way down a barren stretch of road, not when you knew that any moment some form of undead could pop out of anywhere and try to rip your throat out. Harry tried to stick with the four, occasionally giving a cry that would lead them in the right direction should they get lost. But even that could be impossible from time to time when they had to go through ravines, underpasses and tunnels that Harry's kestrel instincts screamed at him to avoid.

Once they disappeared underground once more into the final passageway that lead towards the safehouse Harry quickly flew ahead and made sure the area was clear before changing back into his human form and stepped inside the barricaded room. Piled about the room were the few supplies that he had managed to find for himself, prepackaged foods and water, occasionally some ammo. He didn't want to think about what could have possibly happened to the people who had been here before him that caused them to leave behind so many guns, med-kits, and homemade pipebombs along with a few bottles of a fluid that smelled of gasoline that were closed with bits of fabric.

The familiar screams of the horde came closer, along with the sound of multiple guns firing at once. Harry rose with two pistols tucked into his belt and a pipebomb in hand. Glancing through the small hole he could see the four exiting the tunnel even as one or two zombies lingered between them and the safehouse. Popping open the door he aimed the best he could and managed to take down the two even as he heard the screams of the horde signaling their impending arrival.

"Hurry up!" Harry finally yelled, knowing there was no other choice as he flung the pipebomb past the four. Watching as zombie after zombie chased after the shrill beeping. "Get inside!"

"Hold your damn horses!" The biker yelled over the sounds of gunfire even as he used his rifle as a club and started beating the zombies back.

The few minutes it took for the four survivors to get into the safehouse, as well as get the door secure once more seemed to take a lifetime. But once the five were all inside they could only look at one another in amazement, pleased to see other living beings among them.

"Thanks for the help, we appreciate it!" The woman greeted Harry with a smile, motioning to the three men around her. "I'm Zoey; this is Louis, Bill, and Francis."

"I'm Harry," The young man greeted with a tired smile as he sat back upon his makeshift bed of rags and blankets. "Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Wow! You've really stocked up here," The dark skinned male introduced as Louis grinned as he loosened his tie and looked about the small room before picking up one of the bottles Harry had noticed earlier. "Did you make these Molotov's yourself?"

"Maul-o-tove's?" Harry blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side as he studied the bottle once more. "Is that what they're called? I found them here."

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome. Not as good as pipebombs though." Louis carefully sat the bottle down as he moved to clean his guns like Bill and Zoey had.

"They just make me miss the beer that used to be in them," Francis huffed as he fell back into a well worn chair. "I don't suppose you have anything like that to drink here cutie."

"…Cutie?" Harry could practically feel his eyebrow start to twitch as he glared at the older man. "You do realize I'm a guy right?"

"I'm startin' to learn that beggars can't be choosers when there's all these vampires running around." The biker scoffed even as he dug into a vest pocket and pulled out a small bag of jerky.

"They're _zombies_ Francis. NOT. VAMPIRES."

Harry barely muffled a snicker as Zoey threw a bottle of water at Francis, the woman ignoring the man's loud complaints even as he caught it in midair.

"Zombies…Vampires…Whatever," Francis muttered loudly even as he sent Harry a side long look once more. "So cutie, care to share a bed roll?"

It was in that moment that Harry realized this zombie apocalypse was going to be a long one – and with the bikers advances the wizard wasn't sure whether to feel complemented or horrified.

* * *

**Anyone like my Resident Evil reference? Teehee.**

Seriously guys, I worry about how much back plot I really give some of these stories. It's not like I'm ever going to write a multichapter of this one. Ever. Although, I think I'm going to keep the idea of the Magi around for future use.

**I apologize to anyone who noticed some misinformation about Left 4 Dead in this story, I've never actually played the game (although I really REALLY want to…I just need the money for a xbox), hopefully I did it justice though.**

Also, while I normally liken Harry to a fox (which you can see in some of my previous stories) if you wiki the 'common kestrel' and pay attention to some of the details it lists. It's pretty obvious why I could see this as an animagus form for Harry.


	34. 34 HarryHouse House MD

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note:** Well…either last chapter was as terrible as I thought it was, or not many of you are familiar with L4D. Hopefully this little bit of dialogue can help lure you all out of the woodwork. I miss you so!

This one is again post-Hogwarts, and takes place sometime during season two of House.

* * *

Panda-chanLovesPanda-kun requests a House M.D. crossover. Harry/House and "candycanes"

* * *

"I'm still confused,"

"Well, personally. I think you're a pervert." Dr. James Wilson sighed loudly as he checked his beeper once more, almost praying for the thing to go off and send him flying back to the Oncology unit. "You do realize you've been watching him for over twenty minutes while you've been lurking behind the Nurse's station _again_ right?"

"I'm the pervert?" Dr. Greg House scoffed as he dramatically rolled his eyes before reaching into his jacket for the ever familiar bottle of vicodin. "What that young man is doing with that candy cane should have him arrested for public indecency!"

"Ah, but having him arrested would take away your 'eye candy' now wouldn't it?" Wilson arched an eyebrow mockingly at his friend, even as he glanced at the young doctor in question out of the corner of his eye. Dr. Harrison Potter was an OBGYN fresh from London, England who Cuddy had been gloating for months about stealing out from right under one of her old instructors who had moved abroad.

"Is that some kind of attempt at a pun? Because if it is, well…that was just terrible." House frowned suddenly, tilting his head to the side as he watched the object of his current interest. "How the hell did he manage to get himself in those pants? They look like they have to be painted on; Except for the inseam. From what I saw in the showers the other day that has to be double reinforced at least."

"I had been wondering why you've been leaving the apartment at what you used to deem the 'Ungodly' hour of 8:30 in the morning." The oncologist sighed as he stuffed his hands into his lab coat."Would you like me to introduce you to him? Or would you rather wait for the sheriff to show up with a restraining order after Dr. Potter catches you staring at his 'luscious' ass one too many times?"

"So you've been eyeing him up too? That's not very kosher." House shook his head in mock shame before getting up from the desk chair a rather incensed charge nurse had been wanting back since shortly after he sat down.

"I'm pretty sure you're just jealous you missed out on that infamous time his scrubs tore on the helicopter door and he had to wheel that gurney to surgery nearly naked." Wilson followed after the older male as they made their way back to the elevator now that Dr. Potter had apparently finished his 'snack' and House had finished his perving.

"It was impossible to walk through the labor and delivery unit for weeks," House waited for the doors to open before hitting the proper floor button with his cane. "What with all the nurses' panties dropping to the floor the moment he stepped into a room. I don't know why you haven't sent him a Thank You card yet. I'm pretty sure that got you more action than your right hand has seen in weeks."

"Since when do you go up there?" Wilson chuckled before raising a hand to stop his best friend from replying. "Wait, I think this is pretty serious. You're actually so infatuated with this man that you're actually willing to interact with other people just to spend time watching him?"

"I'll have you know I get along wonderfully with people," House groused as he limped towards his office. "Now will you quit following me and go tell some little six year-old they're dying already? I swear you gossip more than a prepubescent girl on crack and Hanna Montana."

"You're never going to get him to put out if you keep up that attitude!" Wilson called as the glass door started to close behind the older doctor. "You catch more flies with honey after all!"

"What's Dr. Wilson talking about?" The Australian born Dr. Chase asked from his position at the coffee pot, ignoring his two colleagues as they bickered over what appeared to be a potential new case. "Decided that women are too much trouble after all then?"

"I'll have you know I have quite the discerning taste," House quickly grabbed the fresh cup of coffee from his underling before turning to look at the other two arguing doctors. "Now, can anyone tell me the best way to get roofies into candy canes?"

* * *

Hopefully that sounded like House. At least, I personally think his voice was pretty in character.

By the way, the thing with the helicopter and the torn scrubs? Totally happened to one of my previous instructors. She was a Nurse Practitioner for High Risk pregnancies who at her previous hospital, would fly out on the helicopter and bring in mothers who couldn't make it to the hospital safely. She has us all rolling in our seats talking about walking down the hospital stone faced while everyone got the full view of everything normally hidden by her scrub top.

Please review, and feel free to give some more requests if you're up to it.


	35. 35 HarryYuzuru OHSHC

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters

**Author's note**: Squee! I'm so very pleased all of you loved my version of House. I honestly nearly left out the comment about 'roofies in candy canes' but I'm so very glad I didn't.

This is an Ouran story, and I've _finally _finished the Ouran series! Isn't it terrible how long it's taken me? Considering how much I write about it? Oh well, hopefully this will be what I need to write another chapter for GatSRatM or EKNaP. By the way, because I know I read the ending (coughillegallycough) I'm going to be nice and warn about **SPOILERS** ahead. If you have not finished OHSHC and don't want to know the ending, I suggest you wait to read this story. This takes place at Ouran, shortly before the final chapter of the series.

* * *

Mione the Kneazle and The-Death-Queen both request an OHSHC crossover. Harry/Yuzuru (Tamaki's dad) with the prompts "scandalous" and "romance" respectfully.

* * *

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan!" The first year college student Mitsukuni Haninozuka burst into classroom 3-A with his cousin and the younger members of the still active (if not practicing at the moment) host club.

"What is it Hani-sempai?" Tamaki sat his text book down on his desk, tilting his head in confusion as he saw the concerned looks he was getting from his closest friends. The half-French, half-Japanese teen for the most part had seemed to calm down over these last few strenuous weeks – many of the host club and other students believed this to be in part due to his new responsibilities, reuniting with his estranged mother, and Haruhi taking her rightful place as his girlfriend.

"We just heard the news Tono!" Kaoru piped up from where he stood at his twin's side.

"What news?" Tamaki asked again in confusion, blinking a few times as even Haruhi seemed to look at him anxiously. "I don't understand."

"I believe they are referring to today's newspaper article." Kyouya made his way from his desk and over to the other hosts, setting his ever familiar pineapple laptop on his classmate's desk. Scrolling down the page the dark haired teen clicked on the article that was going on about the scandalous romance going on between the new CEO of Suou Corporation and some lesser _lord_ from England.

"Ah, we were wondering when this would hit the news." Tamaki gave a smile that seemed to be more than half grimace.

"Oh good! So at least you already knew." Haruhi sighed in relief as she brushed imaginary sweat from her brow. "We were worried."

"I've known for awhile." Tamaki glanced off towards the open window with a soft sigh. "Chichi talked to ma mere and I about h-him. When I was younger I always dreamed that they would get married once more, but it's not realistic I suppose. They've both admitted that while they care about one another deeply, but the distance and time has made it so they're nothing more than good friends."

"Well then…Let's not let this beautiful day go to waste!" Hikaru high-fived his twin gleefully before both Hitachiin's turned to their friends with devious grins. "We were planning this anyway, but milord…shall we play a game? A _commoner's _game?"

"A new game?" Tamaki perked up in his seat, wide eyed in delight.

"But of course! We even got the costume you'll need Tono! We just need to head out into the courtyard. We can't play this one indoors." Kaoru grabbed his 'King's' hand as his twin grabbed the other and dragged him out of his chair. "Come on!"

* * *

"This really wasn't what I had in mind as far as a costume." The half-Frenchman grumbled quietly as he adjusted the head of his Kuma-chan costume. He was curled up on a bench across the field from the rest of the hosts.

"Quiet! Mr. Bear is supposed to be asleep!" Hikaru called, snickering and barely holding back full blown laughter as he observed the giant teddy bear that was his sempai.

"How is this supposed to go again?" Haruhi glanced over at her 'sleeping' boyfriend before turning to the other hosts. "I'm a little confused. Even if this is a 'commoner' game I've never played it."

"It's simple Haruhi," Kaoru wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pointed towards the fountain a few yards away. "That is our base. We sneak up on Tamaki whispering 'Mr. Bear are you awake' until we get as close as we dare. Then we yell it at him, he wakes up and tries to catch us while we run back to base."

"I'm not good at running games." She nearly pouted, but sighed in acceptance as she brushed off her friend's arm. "How come Kyouya gets to sit out and I don't?"

"Blood pressure," Mori murmured softly, and while they all knew that was a load of crap seeing as it wasn't early in the morning they let it be.

"You'll do great Haru-chan!" Hani giggled as he bounced in place ready to begin. "If anything Takashi can carry you to safety!"

"Err…thanks. I should be fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Mr. Bear are you awake?" They crept off silently across the yard, whispering to a 'sleeping' Tamaki who was pretending to snore loud enough to wake the dead.

"…" Tamaki shifted a little in his seat but otherwise didn't respond.

"Mr. Bear are you awake?" They whispered again from ten feet away with still no response.

"MR. BEAR ARE YOU AWAKE!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Hani all shouted loudly, causing Tamaki to jerk up with a growl as he leapt off the bench and chased after his friends who were fleeing for their 'lives'. Everyone scattered, each running in different directions while still heading towards the base while a giant teddy bear aka Tamaki chased after them with highly ferocious and pretty adorable growls.

"I've got you Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled as he dived at the teen, grabbing the dyed-black haired boy around the waist and tackling him to the ground.

"Um…Tono? I'm over here." Hikaru's voice came from the right and Tamaki looked up in surprise to see the younger teen standing with his twin and friends by the fountain.

"So if Hikaru's there…Then who is this?" Tamaki motioned to the black haired teen that was still face down on the ground under him.

"H-Harry. My name is Harry Potter." The figure coughed loudly before turning as much as he could to look at his assailant. "Could you get off me please? You're heavy."

"I'm so sorry!" Tamaki practically flew off of the other boy (somehow making the bear costume disappear in the process) before standing up and offering his hand with his most charming smile as he took in the lovely creature before him. The teen had to be his age, if not maybe a year older. "My name is Tamaki, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. What brings you to Ouran this lovely afternoon? Are you interested in applying? I'd be happy to show you around the grounds."

"I've actually already graduated from high school, thank you." Harry stood and brushed off his clothes with an awkward smile. "I'm actually here to visit someone. I think I got a little lost though."

"Are you in college then?" Mori had been observing the teen quietly from when he first stepped into the courtyard – well before Tamaki pounced on him at any rate. This young man, Harry Potter could have easily passed for a third Hitachiin twin based off his height and build. His hair color was even nearly identical to that of Hikaru's dyed black hair. The most striking difference that set Harry apart from the twins were his brilliant emerald green eyes, and his strong masculine jaw that aged him slightly in comparison with the delicate angled jaws of the twin. This young man appeared almost delicate, but came with such a sense of inner strength it was rather…compelling.

"Well, I've just been accepted to Tokyo University for next semester." Harry couldn't help but blush with all the attention directed towards him by all the host club members. Even Kyouya seemed to be interested once the teen so casually mentioned he was soon to be attending the most prestigious university in the country (Ouran's own university aside of course).

"Really? What are you going into Harry-chan?" Hani looked up at the teen excitedly, quickly adopting the dark haired male as a friend. The blond had noticed his cousin's intrigue, so it was his duty as Takashi's best friend to get close to Harry-chan as well.

"Well…a few things actually. I-."

"Harry-kun! There you are! You were supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago. Did you get lost?" A smooth tenor voice called from across the courtyard and all of the teens looked up in surprise as Superintendent Yuzuru Suou made it quickly across the yard to where they were gathered. The forty-eight year old CEO quickly straightened his tie as he came to stand at Harry's side. "I see you've already met my son."

"Yeah, we just happened to run into one another a few minutes ago." Harry couldn't help but grin as Tamaki turned a bright shade of red. "It was nice to meet you Tamaki; I wasn't expecting to meet you until dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side in confusion, wide violet-blue puppy eyes looking back and forth between his father and the other teen.

"Yes. I thought it was time Harry met this side of the family." Yuzuru Suou's lips twitched with a smile as he glanced at the dark haired teen. "Harry-kun has already met your mother; apparently he's somewhat the adopted brother-in-law to her cousin Fleur. Anne-Sophie approved of him immediately. Hopefully your grandmother shall do the same."

"…Lord Potter then?" Kyouya spoke up as he deftly pocketed his iPineapple and turned to the shorter male who only blushed and nodded in agreement as attention turned towards him once more.

"Well…technically Potter-Black. But I've found people tend to be a little more relaxed around me if I leave out being a Lord all together." The other teens couldn't help but watch in amusement, bemusement, and general shock as they watched the young lord blush even deeper as his apparent lover wrapped an arm firmly around his waist.

"Harry-kun, we really should be going if we want to get everything done before this evening." The CEO turned to his son with an easy smile that went against the hard look in his eyes. "Enjoy being with your friends, but try not to be late for dinner Tamaki. I will be disappointed if you do."

"Yes, chichi." The blond murmured in reply, but his father and his father's lover had already started walking away towards the main offices.

"So…Does this mean that you'll have to call Harry-kun 'chichi' as well?" Hikaru snickered after a few minutes of silence. The resulting chaos afterwards would lead to a bed ridden Tamaki, a sympathetic Hani, a rather disappointed Mori, and a very annoyed yet amused Haruhi to watch over matters.

* * *

Gah! Another oneshot that just feels like a chapter out of a story! Not much Harry/Yuzuru interaction, but I think we all wanted to see Tamaki's response to things anyway.

In case anyone has questions:

Ma mere – 'My mother' in French

Chichi – 'Father' in Japanese when referring to one's own father

sempai - refers to one who has more experience (such as Tamaki saying 'Hani-sempai' since Hani is a year older than him)

Tono – 'Lord' in Japanese. Mainly the Hitachiin twins use this to refer to Tamaki in the manga

Kuma-chan – the name of Tamaki's stuffed bear

Mr. Bear are you awake is actually a real game. I did not make this one up! I used to play it all the time when I was in Girl Scouts when I was younger and I loved it.


	36. 36 HarryCaspian Narnia

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's Notes**: Hello duckies! It's been so long since I've seen you all and I've missed you deeply! So many things have been going on and guess what? You'll never imagine who managed to ace her nursing boards with flying colors! …No really, it was me. Honest. Now I just have to find a job!

This story is set in an AU of OotP, where somehow Harry ended up falling through the veil in the DoM (whether or not Sirius fell as well is up in the air). It also takes place in the Narnian movie verse of Prince Caspian, since this scene doesn't take place in the book at all.

* * *

Nekoneko-xyz requests a Narnia crossover. Possessive!Caspian/Harry and 'Future'.

* * *

'_So…Beautiful_.'

In his frozen state the young man appeared to be only sleeping, but even in his few short years and even the fewer of being aware of even the possible existence of magic – Prince Caspian knew that the beautiful creature was in such a deep state of sleep that only magic could attain. Swathed in what appeared to be miles of black fabric, the male seemed so delicate, that surely one touch from his work worn hands would shatter that porcelain skin beyond repair; yet in that very moment the young prince would have willingly laid down his very life for one chance to see if the being was as delicate as he appeared.

"Hello…Son of Adam," Jadis the White Lady to some (and the White Witch to many more) whispered roughly as she gazed down at the young prince from her prison within the wall of glass. The once snow white woman now a pale blue in the deep bitter ice barely acknowledged the spell enchanted figure that lay at her feet. "I knew this day would come."

The ancient sorceress' seductive words barely reached the prince, so enchanted was he with the sleeping being entrapped in the ice just mere feet from him. Even through the blue of the ice Caspian could see the dark locks of hair cling to apples of the boy's cheeks, flesh that held the barest hint of color but surely would blossom like vibrant flowers away from his icy prison. The boy's pale skin, already likened to delicate porcelain seemed even more fragile as the wind, or water beyond the ice caressed the youth's forehead to reveal a single scar of lightning for but a moment before it was hidden behind those dark tresses once more.

"I see…You desire the child." The White Witch's eyes darkened with desire as she let her gaze stray from the young prince to the enchanted figure at her feet. The woman bent down elegantly for but a moment, her long frozen fingers teasing against the boy's jaw line that had the young prince bristling for reasons beyond his imagining except for the fleeting idea that the woman was not worthy to touch such a treasure. "If you free me…I will give him to you. He is quite the treasure, a magical little thing I found floating beyond the veils of time and space. A rare beauty that those who held him before must have never understood, since they lost him so easily. Free me, and I will give you the boy and all you desire…My king."

Caspian let his eyes trail down from the marred and yet still so elegant forehead to the delicate arch of the boy's nose which drew his attention to dark sooty eyelashes that veiled beautiful eyes that surely were beyond his own simple imagining. He could only imagine what color they would be; surely a brown like his own would be far to plain to grace the being's face. No, surely the young boy had eyes the color of the morning sky just after the moon had finally set and before the sun began to truly rise. Or maybe those eyes would be as green as a glade of grass after a summer rain, or more likened to the emeralds that his late father had once shown him in the castle treasury. No matter what the color, Caspian knew such a pure creature could never approve of his current actions; the delicate boy was surely too pure for the likes of his fellow prisoner, let alone his possible captor if Caspian guessed the situation correctly.

"Wait. This isn't what I wanted." The young prince tried to back away from the witch, torn between fleeing the seductive offerings of the being that surely would cause more pain than peace or staying with the slim chance of being given the young boy the witch seemed to covet with every mockingly gentle stroke of the boy's hair. Caspian was unable to leave the magic circle before the witch, grabbed from behind by the werewolf and the disgusting hag who tore apart the flesh of his palm with an ancient blade. "No…Not like this."

"With one drop of Adam's blood…" Jadis longingly reached beyond the glass, her snow why fingers slowly escaping her frozen binds and stretching out desperately towards the bloody hand of the Narnian heir to the throne. With each agonizing moment the witch drew closer still to the prince's outstretched hand as she hag and werewolf attempted to push him closer to monster in front of him.

"Stop!" The sharp cry came from beyond the chamber as three shadows darted through the darkened tunnel. The once High King Peter and King Edmund drew their swords alongside the dwarf Trumpkin who descended on the traitorous Nikabrik and his two comrades. Caspian struggled and attempted to pull his sluggishly bleeding hand away from the threat of the White Witch, but even the pained cries of the young Queen Lucy could not draw his eyes away from the monstrous woman's eyes; not even the thought of the beautiful boy at the woman's feet could draw him from what surely was another spell.

"Get away from him!"

Caspian found himself forced from the circle and freed from the witch's spell as he dazedly tried to regain himself from where he now laid upon the dirty stone floor of the ancient hall. He could only watch from where he had landed as the former High King of Narnia let his arrogant gaze land upon the beauty that was Caspian's and Caspian's alone. He could see the spark of desire in Peter's eyes as his sword threatened to lower from its' offensive position. What's more Caspian could see Peter's mind at work as the posturing alpha male plotted to take what surely was not his for the taking.

Just as Caspian pulled himself to his feet once more- ready to throw himself at his rival a sharp crack echoed through the enclosed chamber, ringing through the high ceiling and among the pillars to out in the hall beyond. Through the witch's middle the prince could easily see the sword that had been stabbed through the ice from behind; the sword which was causing dozens of minute cracks to shoot through the ice like quick fire, cutting across the Witch and his beloved treasure. His scream of desperation was only silenced by Jadis' own as the woman tilted her head back and cried out into the heavens as the ice collapsed into a thousand pieces upon the chamber floor.

Tears threatened to run down the Prince's cheeks, mourning his beloved and what could never be until the sharp and excited voice of young Queen Lucy managed to reach his distraught ears.

"It's him! The one Aslan told me about in my dream! The boy of ice and lightning! A Son of Merlin! A magician!" The girl darted past her older brother, slipping through the shattered ice and started throwing the blocks to the side as she attempted to free the creature buried in the ice chunks and tangled in his own cloak. With a half-strangled cry the young prince dove towards the girl, helping her rescue his beloved and pulled the far cold young male into his arms. It was as Lucy carefully dripped a single drop of that health restoring cordial upon those rose-kissed lips that Caspian breathed once more, a smile threatening to appear upon his tired and worn face as he could finally dream of a future beyond this war. For surely he felt his beloved's arm move against him, and surely his eyelashes just fluttered for but a moment.

And then Caspian beheld the greenest eyes he could ever dare to imagine.

* * *

Boy it's good to be back! **I'm still taking prompts folks! **You give me the crossover, the pairing, and a prompt between one and five words in length and I may just write it for you! Feel free to send what you like, these are your prompts after all. Although I am desperately pining for a HP/Firefly prompt.


	37. 37 HarrySimon Firefly

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters for disclaimers of ownership. Also, I apologize for any butchering of the [Mandarin] Chinese language. I am not fluent in any sense of the word, nor do am I computer savvy enough to get all those diacritic symbols to appear where they need to go. All Chinese phrases are borrowed from _Firefly _inspired websites.

**Author's Note**: Holy cow you guys! I had a pretty good idea that last chapter was a good one, but good enough to warrant almost 50 reviews! I'm not a good enough writer for that awesomeness. I loved all the firefly prompts, and actually plan to write a few – but I need to spread them apart a bit. This first one is a Harry/Simon, but I may actually need to write it again (since there's actually very little interaction between the two in this story.) Hopefully you'll enjoy it though; I cracked up laughing at a _very _inappropriate moment when this idea came to mind.

This story takes place sometime after season one for firefly, and post-Hogwarts.

* * *

Shinigami Clara requests a Firefly crossover. Harry/Simon and 'It's not what you think!'

* * *

"_Gorram_ it Jayne! It's not what you think!"

It wasn't uncommon at all to hear yelling on his ship, it was even less uncommon for all that yellin' to be directed towards the kind-of-ex Mercenary Jayne Cobb. However, this time it was turning out to be awfully peculiar since the one yelling sounded desperate, and Harrison (Harry) Cobb rarely ever needed to raise his voice to control that older brother of his.

"What is going on in here?" Mal called as he stepped out onto the catwalk, walking calmly towards the two brothers as they seemingly grappled over Jayne's beloved Vera.

"Mal! That doc of yours is a dead man!" Jayne growled loudly as he tried to push by his much shorter brother, only for the dark haired teen to throw himself at his brother once more. Harry seemed to be pulling all the tricks he could think of to keep the man where he was.

"May I ask why? Ya'know, before there's any killin'." Mal couldn't help but sigh mentally as he saw the rest of his crew slowly creep out of the figurative woodwork to watch the goin's on in the cargo bay.

"He took advantage! That no good-." Jayne made a noise of frustration as he tried to censor himself in front of his adopted little brother. "That _hwoo dahn_ violated my little brother!"

"For the love of-." It was Harry who cut himself off this time, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration and muttering under his breath in broken Chinese. "I don't need you of all people defending my honor."

"Just what do you mean by that?" Jayne couldn't help but snap back, staring down at his brother with a look that Mal would almost call concern. "I've been the one takin' care of you since I found you all passed out and not knowing who you are back on the farm. It's my job to look after you."

"I'm not your virginal little sister!" Harry cried exasperated as he nearly threw his arms to the ceiling but stopped himself and kept a hold of his brother. "Quit treating me like some little virginal flower that can't take care of herself. No offense meant ladies."

"None taken," Kaylee called cheerfully from where she sat across the causeway, her feet kicking back and forth as she turned to look up at Mal's first mate. "Right Zoe?"

"Nope. Us flowers know where we stand." Zoe chuckled as she leaned against her husband's side, ignoring his whispered comments about 'petals' and 'stems'.

"The point is," Harry drew attention back to himself as he jabbed a finger at his brother's chest. "I'm well enough past the age of consent. And if I want to have sex with my boyfriend then I'm more than entitled to it."

"Boyfriend?" Jayne's yell rang loudly throughout the ship, finally drawing the attention of the Tam siblings to the bay. "How long has this been going on then?"

"It doesn't matter!" Harry snapped, glancing at Simon out of the corner of his eye and giving the quiet man an easy smile before turning back on Jayne. "You're not allowed to interfere. Or so help me Jayne _Francis _Cobb I will tell everyone here every single embarrassing story from your childhood that I've ever heard!"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Hey Wash! Did I ever tell you about the time that Jayne wandered a little too close to the cow ditch and -." Harry called loudly, only to be cut off by Jayne's hand slapping over his mouth.

"You swore you'd never tell anyone about that!" Jayne whispered harshly, only pulling his hand off Harry's mouth after the teen stopped attempting to talk.

"And I won't! As long as you stop treating me like a little kid!" Harry hissed angrily and stepped away from his brother, looping his arm in Simon's. "Now if you excuse us."

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Jayne grumbled as he turned the safety back on Vera, watching as his brother led Simon back in the direction of his rooms.

"I'm going to go take advantage of my boyfriend!" Harry called over his shoulder as he slid open the door to Simon's room and gently pushed his bemused lover inside. "I suggest you go somewhere else if you don't want to hear anything."

"You can't do that!"

"_Niou fun." _Harry sing-songed as he stepped into the bedroom and shut it behind him, the lock clicking into place was easily heard by all.

"Come on Jayne," Mal threw his arm over the shell shocked man's shoulder, leading him towards the galley. "How about we get you a bite to eat to take your mind off the fact that your little brother's not a little girl anymore."

"Yeah, and then you can tell this story that's apparently about you, a ditch, and cow excrement." Wash called cheerfully, practically skipping towards the awaiting meal of what would surely be nothing but protein squashed into whatever creative shape Kaylee could think of.

"Are you sure I can't shoot 'im?"

* * *

Hopefully you guys found this as funny as I did. Please review, and keep up those prompts! Remember – give me the pairing (and where the other character besides Harry comes from obviously) as well as a prompt one to five words in length.

Chinese translations

Gorram – 'God damnit'

Hwoo dahn – 'Jerk'

Niou fun – 'cow dung'


	38. 38 HarryGabriel SPN

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's Notes**: Hi everybody! (_Hi Dr. Nick!) _ Sorry it's been a little since we've been in touch. Deb has been sick as a dog. Don't let people tell you that getting your wisdom teeth pulled is a simple procedure…Well, it is. Unless you have complications. Tons of antibiotics and painkillers later, and my doctor says I'll probably have full use of my jaw back in a few weeks. It sucks. Majorly.

Anyway, this story is for our beloved Kamerreon, who seems to be leaving our dear world of fanfiction. My guess is she found her escape and hooked her claws in it (can't blame her in the least. I don't see myself getting out anytime soon.) I send you my love Kam, and all my blessings. Also, before she goes she and hpsmmods are hosting a Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy fest over on LJ that I have every intention of actually taking part in this time. I refuse to let RL get in my way! I have chapter outlines written up for the prompt I'm eyeing and everything.

This story is post Hogwarts in an AU where Harry is the younger twin of dear Sammy Winchester. Also, this takes place during SPN season 5's Changing Channels.

* * *

Kamerreon requests a Supernatural crossover. Harry/Gabriel and 'bonding'.

* * *

"Come on Harry! Have a little fun! You've barely eaten any of your funnel cake." The Trickster shook his head in a mocking mournful manner as he reached across the white picnic table and tore off a piece of the delightful treat, taking a large bite and moaning in absolute pleasure as fried dough, powdered sugar and baked apples covered in cinnamon syrup coated his tongue. "It's delicious."

"I'm not very hungry," Harrison Winchester muttered darkly as he took a long drink from the large soda in front of him, looking anywhere but at the creature across from him. The twenty-six year old studied the characters that moved around them; a mother arguing with her screaming preschooler, high school girls giggling while being flirted with across the way from high school boys, a grumpy old janitor emptying trashcans and sending dirty looks at a kid who was throwing more trash on the ground right in front of him. The din of hundreds of voices mixed with the sound of machinery and music from the rides at whatever amusement park the Trickster had brought him to.

"Don't be such a downer! I don't imagine you got to do this kind of thing often as a kid," The Trickster's honey brown eyes gleamed with humor as he polished off the last of the treat before standing and wiping his powder covered fingers off on his worn jeans. "How about we hit some of the rides! See how fast we can puke before we go again."

"How about you let me go back to my brothers and let us all go…" Harrison couldn't help but mutter, mumbling under his breath as he stood and started following after the grinning 'man' only to jump when the Trickster appeared suddenly by him again and roughly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be like that Harry-boy! We're here to have some fun! I've gotten to play with your brothers before; this is some bonding time for us since you've always been off doing your little magic thing." The slightly taller brown haired man tugged Harry towards the large drop tower ride in the distance. "This isn't going to be until forever – _well,_ it might be. We'll just go around doing our thing, whatever we want to do until your big bro's pull their heads out of their asses and say yes to the 'all powerful' beings that want to ride their meatsuits into the dirt."

"They're not going to do it you know," Harry jerked roughly, working his way out of the being's hold as he glared at the taller man. "My brothers aren't like that. They will never give them what they want."

"Yes. They will." The Trickster grabbed the smaller male, slamming him back roughly against a rifle game stall. The honey brown eyes clashed with Harry's flashing dark green, the raven haired man struggling against the man pinning him as he tried to get free. "Because you see Harry, they'll get sick of the little game they're playing. And if they don't…Well then I can make them an even better offer they can't refuse."

"Oh yeah? And just what is that?" Harry spat up at the man, slowly stopping his attempts at escape as he waited to hear the answer.

"Your safety," The Trickster's voice was so low it seemed as almost his response was whispered. Keeping the smallest Winchester pinned the man brought a large hand up to cup Harry's cheek. "Sam and Dean will end up saying yes to Lucifer and Michael. Sooner or later, no matter how many deaths happen in the mean time they will say yes because it's always been their destiny. I just plan on giving them the incentive to do it sooner. I will give them the guarantee that if they say yes, I'll find a way to keep you out of the line of fire little sorcerer."

"You're lying," Harry gasped out quietly, turning his face to the side to avoid the Trickster's knowing gaze.

"You know I'm not." The man leaned in closer, bypassing Harry's lips and pressing his own against Harry's jaw instead. "You know I'm no ordinary Trickster. I'm stronger, more powerful. I can easily carve us out or own little niche in the universe where none of the bad bad-guys, or the bad good-guys will find us."

Harry wasn't sure how long he was silent, lost and unmoving in his own thoughts as he stared to the side and at the 'Devil's Flight' rollercoaster screaming and rattling not too far from where they stood. Finally the young man nodded, brushing himself off as the Trickster let go of him.

"Fine. I'll play your stupid game for now. But I know my brothers. They won't say yes to you, or Lucifer and Michael."

"Whatever you say Harry-boy," The Trickster smiled gleefully, but the hidden pain was easy to read in those dark eyes.

The two walked silently through the crowds once more before Harry's attention was drawn back to the roller coaster once more.

"Hey…Isn't that the roller coaster from one of the Final Destination sequels?"

"Yeah. There was nothing else on TV." Gabriel laughed as he led the other male off to look at more rides. "I'd recommend avoiding that one."

* * *

Please review! We're only 143 reviews away from 1000!


	39. 39 HarryGambit Xmen

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: Happy Belated Birthday to me! Deb's now twenty-three! Welcome to the 12th to the last final chapter of 'If Wishes Were Crossovers'. This request has been a long time coming and I've received many prompts for it. This story is based in the X-men movie-verse, just a few months after the end of X-men origins.

Oh! And feel free to still prompt me by the way, I'll be taking them up to the very end. Remember, include the pairing, where the pairing is from, and a prompt one to five words in length.

* * *

SeventhSINwrath requests an X-men crossover. Harry/Gambit (Remy) and 'mutations, betrayal, and bars'.

* * *

"Well…Aren't we a little far from home,"

It was the first acknowledgment the dark haired man gave the slightly older man who had sat down in the chair across from him moments earlier. The bar hadn't been too difficult to find, even if he had to go through a few of southeastern New York's picturesque to get there. There were few people in the dimly lit bar this time of day; the barkeep, three men who nursed beers as they watched a replay of last night's game, as well as the dark haired green eyed man and his mostly-unwelcomed company.

"_Oui_, It's be'n long time since I'v' been this far nort'," The man dug in the pocket of his long leather brown coat and fished out a beaten pack of cigarettes, quickly lighting one and taking a long drag. "M'be should go an' see de sights."

"Not much to see around here, unless you like to watch the leaves change colors." The green eyed man murmured softly, taking a long pull from the brown bottle in his hand before setting it down on the table. "What do you want Remy?"

"You _cher_," The Cajun flicked the glowing red cherry of his cigarette into the ashtray as he watched the man across from him. "it took dis Remy f'r too long to gather de courage t' come."

"I can imagine it'd be difficult - considering you left me to die when you ran." The green eyed man snapped, standing up so quickly that his chair nearly fell backwards, easily drawing the attention of the bar's patrons. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple wadded dollar bills, dropping them on the table before making his way out of the bar. His leather boots crunched through the dusty gravel parking lot as he made his way over to his beloved 1966 Chevy Chevelle. The dark haired male reached into his pocket for his keys, only to be stopped by a strong hand catching his elbow.

"Now that ain't true _'enri_," The strong husky voice that came from years of cigarette use sent shivers down the smaller male's spine. The Cajun's voice reminded him of a good smooth bourbon, warming him from the inside out in ways neither drink nor man should ever be allowed to. "You were alrea' dead when I ran."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry hissed angrily, the desperation in that small question was obvious to them both as he tried to shove the older man away, only to be pressed up against the warm black exterior of his chevy instead.

"Dey made Remy t'ink you w're dead." The thief whispered hoarsely, bringing up a gloved hand to cup the man's cheek, gently stroking the soft bronze colored scales near the base of his beloved's ear; scales that the young man always carefully hid with is messy dark hair or clothes depending on where they were located on his body. "Don't know 'ow they did. But I sa' you die an' it nearly kill'd me _Henri_."

"Remy…" Harry couldn't help but nuzzle his cheek into the cajun's rough work worn hand. Hands that had reached out to him through their metal cages on Three Mile Island, hands that had tried to comfort him on cold nights in that warehouse that served their prison. He had been heartbroken when the scientists had dragged him to be caged in another area of the facility closer to the labs, but that heartbreak was nothing compared to the devastation he felt when he learned of Remy's escape. The thief had used the exact escape plan they had come up with together, it was a betrayal that haunted him well over a year later.

"I saw you 'at day…when de Wolverine 'elped de chilens 'scape." Red on black eyes bore into deep emerald green as the thief wrapped his arm around his beloved _Emeraude __serpent_'s waist, pulling the smaller male closer. "Took dis Remy f'r too long to work up de courage to av'nge your death. Logan sent me t' make sure de _chilens _made it out. I th'ught des eyes o' mine w're 'traying me." Remy's throat seemed to tighten as he spoke, sliding his free hand up to stroke through midnight black hair. "But you were alive _Henri_. I was so thankful your h'art wou'd still beat, even tho' you were taken away from me once more."

"I don't think my heart could take this again. You know that, don't you?" Harry looked up at the taller male through his bangs, lightly biting his lower lip and letting his small non-venomous (for the moment) fangs dig into the soft flesh.

"Dis Remy will protect your heart _cher._"

"…Can I really trust it in the hands of a theif?"

"Wh'o betta to protect that which dis Remy stolen once 'ready," The taller man never released his hold on the smaller in some way, always letting work roughened hands slip easily over smooth and silky (depending on where you touched) body of his lover. "I would give all de treas'res of dis world f'r 'he chance t' steal it aga'n. Please _Cher_. Come with me, and I wi'l show you ev'ry sight dis country has t' offer."

"I can't leave like that Remy," Harry sighed softly as he closed his eyes, leaning into the taller male. "I promised Professor Xavier I would help in teaching the younger children he's come across. He needs all the help he can get, and with my control…"

"_Non_? De professeur ain't making you stay is he?"

"Non. Err…no. He's made it very clear that we're all allowed to come and go as we please. He is a good man."

"Verra' well," Remy carefully released his lover, deftly grabbing the man's car keys and before Harry could realize what was going on Remy had unlocked the doors and slipped into the driver's seat. "You coming?"

"Remy, what are you doing?" Harry couldn't help but huff as he leaned into the open driver's seat door to look down at the Cajun, doing his best to ignore the man's wicked grin.

"It'simple if you t'ink _Cher_. N't leavin' you b'hind, not again." Remy slid the key into the ignition before turning it and humming appreciatively at the roar of the engine. "Way dis Remy sees it, 'e'll just have to come wit' you an' check out de school o' ye'rs."

"I don't really picture you as a teacher Remy," Harry sighed softly as he conceded and moved around the car to settle into the passenger seat. "What would you do with yourself at a school?"

"I h've many talents to offer de _chilens_!" Remy revved the engine for a moment before taking off down the gravel road, dust and small rocks flying into the air in their wake.

"You're not teaching them how to play poker or pick locks. The professor would have my head."

"We'll see _Cher._ We'll see."

* * *

Please review! Oh, and to those who asked me to link them to my Harry/Scorpius story – when it's up on LJ I will make sure to link it, and when the fest is over I will be posting it here on FF.


	40. 40 HarryEames Inception

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's notes: Well, I can never truly call it with you guys huh. I honestly thought last chapter would garner more reviews. Hopefully you all enjoy this one. I'm a big fan of the pairing…although I haven't really seen it with Harry in it. You'll get the idea soon enough. Enjoy. _Please._

Oh, and there's a poll on my profile about this collection that you really should all check out. It's about which of these stories (well, the stories that I've enjoyed writing the most and can actually see myself expanding into full stories) you would like to see written out into a Multi-chaptered fic. You can vote for three during this initial poll, and depending on results I'll most likely wean things down more later. If there is a story that you strongly feel should be on the list that isn't, send me a suggestion and I may take it into consideration.

Also, even though there are only 10 chapters left, feel free to keep sending prompts.

* * *

Farsi requests an Inception crossover. Harry(Arthur)/Eames and 'Dream a little bigger Darling'.

* * *

It was rather simple to gain access to the unplottable. These so called _Wizards_ were so simplistic and had a rather substantial lack of originality. Once he made his way past the appearance of a decrepit and decaying castle and through the rotted wooden doors he entered the large atrium of a building that many could describe as awe inspiring and yet daunting all at once. Hallways lead to doors, doors lead to rooms with other doors that lead to staircases that seemed to stretch on forever above him. The man straightened his long mauve (he didn't care what that stick-in-the-mud Arthur had to say, they were not _lilac_, they were mauve) robes and carefully slipped past a great hall teaming with young children as he ascended the large staircase that seemed to move at its own will.

There were no _true_ projections to encounter on his way to the seventh floor, there was only the staircase that seemed to decide he needed to make a detour to the second and fifth floor respectively, as well as the dozens upon dozens of paintings that came to life and moved in and amongst one another; conversing and whispering as they glanced at him out of the corner of their faded and aged white eyes, glaring with suspicion upon his…dare he say _magnificent_ form. Upon reaching the seventh floor he calmly walked down a long corridor until he came upon the painting of a rather robust older woman in a pink silk gown.

"Good evening madam," Eames smiled charmingly at the glaring figure towering over him. "I was wondering if I might have access to that room behind your painting."

"…The password?" The woman drawled, eying the man before her. "No one enters without a password."

"Yes, well. You see the matter of the fact is that I really need to speak to someone on the other side of that wall. I would only be but a moment."

"Not without a password you won't." The Fat Lady puffed out her chest, hands firmly at her hips. "Now I suggest you return from whence you came Sir, or I will have to summon the professors of this school to force you to leave."

"But of course! How silly of me, the password. The password…" Eames hummed to himself, looking around the corridor and back towards the stairs. "Let's see…Arthur is a rather uptight, boring, and paranoid man who is pretty much no fun at all. Even if his arse does look rather amazing in the tailored trousers he always seems to wear. How about…tedious? Vexing, no? Hmm…annoying. Three piece suit, those Italian leather shoes he always seems to wear. No? None of those?"

"Those were not the password. Leave at once!" The portrait ordered imperiously, her voice bordering on shrill. "I'll scream if you try anything! Don't you dare attempt to take advantage of a delicate flower of a woman such as myself."

"A flower eh?" The man's dark blue eyes lit up knowingly as he leaned back on the balls of his feet. "How about a rose then? Orchid? Lilac…No. The password is Lily."

The painting opened without another word except for an exasperated huff before swinging herself to the side and letting the man through the circular opening and into the dimly lit yet cozy common room on the other side. Next to the mantle of the roaring fireplace stood a simple perch with the most fascinating snowy owl that seemed far too out of place in the deep red and gold room. Before the fire was an antique yet plush couch that held what brought Eames here in the first place.

"Good to see you again Arthur," Eames stood just to the side of the couch, waiting almost patiently to be acknowledged by the younger man who relaxed comfortably in his ever present business attire.

"I can't say the feeling is mutual Mr. Eames." The dark haired male never glanced up from his book, the ancient tome resting comfortably in one hand. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"Now now, don't get your knickers in a twist love. It's been a bit of hard work tracking you down; you can be surprisingly difficult to find when you don't want to be found. However, now that I'm here…shall I call you Arthur still? Or would you prefer Harry, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken Mr. Eames." Arthur finally set the text down carefully on the table next to him and picked up a steaming cup of tea. "Don't tell me it's the alcohol that's finally gone to your head instead of the dreams, and you can no longer tell who I am."

"Don't be like that _Harry_." Eames flopped down on the couch next to Dom Cobb's 'Point Man', crossing his legs easily. "There's no need to keep up this little rouse any longer. Although, now I understand why you seem so fascinated with those damn Penrose stairs. They must give you a lovely feeling of nostalgia."

"Don't call me that," Arthur whispered softly, staring up towards the ceiling and the tapestries littering the walls. "I haven't been that foolish little boy in many years."

"And yet you're still being very foolish." Eames admonished, frowning as the normally fastidious male ran his fingers through his well groomed hair like it was an old habit the forger had never seen before. "You've been avoiding me ever since that night in Munich."

"I've been busy. I do take jobs that do not involve you and especially Cobb now that he's state side you do realize." Arthur attempted to stand, only to be caught by the slightly shorter male and was pinned before he even knew what was going on.

"You've been avoiding me Arthur. And I think it's high time we settle what's been going on between us." Eames leaned over the glaring man, pressing his knee between Arthur's own. "You kissed me back that night."

"I was drunk." Arthur countered quickly, staring up at the ceiling through half closed eyes as Eames brushed his lips against his neck.

"There's no need to lie darling." Eames chuckled as his lips trailed up towards Arthur's ear, the now messy locks of hair tickling his cheek. "You're really not as mysterious as you would like people to believe, at least, not to me. You need to stop denying things you know you want. You need to stop living in fear of your memories, and accept your past as what it is. I know now why you keep yourself in such tight restraints, because if our marks were to see these memories of yours they'd believe they were dreaming in an instant – this magical world of yours is certainly not part of theirs. However, there is one thing that is not up for negotiation."

"And what is that Mr. Eames?" Arthur couldn't help but gasp out in pleasure as the older male above him gripped his hips and jerked them upwards.

"All work and no play make Arthur a very dull boy," Eames grinned unrepentantly even as Arthur delivered a sharp hit to the back of his spine. "You're so focused on never slipping in front of others that you never keep a moment for yourself; Always afraid to dream a little bigger, and accept that your life before you escaped wasn't all a nightmare."

"Eames…"

"Let's leave it be for now Arthur. We have ten more hours until this dream of yours comes to an end. I fully intend to take advantage of the time available to us."

"What about when we wake up?"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to do this again won't we darling."

* * *

Please Review! We have eleven chapters (including this one) to bring in those 105 reviews necessary to reach my goal of 1000, I do hope we can meet it. However, don't go hoping that if I don't get my 1000 that I'll keep writing on this project. Once I post chapter 50 this collection will be done for good.


	41. 41 HarryImhotep The Mummy

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's notes**: This one escaped me, I hadn't planned on posting it until I finished writing my Harry/Scorpius story. Enjoy.

* * *

Sin Maxwell and Co (A lovely author who has a brilliant HP/LOTR btw) requests a crossover with The Mummy. Harry(Heru)/Imhotep.

* * *

A lone figure stood upon the protective walls that surrounded the hidden city of Hamuaptra, watching silently and almost unseeingly as the great god Horus finished his journey across the skies and the sun set in the distance. Instantly as if a switch had been hit, all the torches of the City of the Dead lit with a brilliant orange flame that guided the single living occupant of the city down the stairs of the wall and to the center of the dimly lit city where the entrance to the lower chambers stood.

The young man reached into his robes and produced a small intricate box, flicking the switch that opened it to reveal the key to the hidden switch by the stone door, letting the heavy slab slide closed behind him as he descended the cold stone stairs to the main temple and his quarters. The sound of soft leather against hard rock was the only sound in the small chamber along with the sound of flickering flame. It was peaceful, it was a reminder of home, and it was a reminder of how terribly alone the young priest was.

It had been three years since the great Pharaoh Seti I had rewarded Heru, the young priest of Anubis with the duty of guarding the sacred city. An honor that was almost unheard of for such a young priest – even one from such a noble family as his. The honor had come at a heavy price however, only the chosen priest was allowed to live in the City of the Dead. Perhaps, if he had stayed in the temple he would have had no need to fall into the arms of the handsome High Priest Imhotep; Recent murderer of his beloved Pharaoh, and the man who claimed to love him with all his being yet betrayed him by laying with the (now deceased) Pharaoh's mistress Anck-su-Namun.

The distant sound of the stone door opening once more drew the grieving guardian from his disparing thoughts, and brilliant emerald eyes widened as the priests of his former lover hurried down the stone hall and seized him with strong gold painted hands.

"Release me!" Heru commanded as he pulled at the strong hands holding him captive. The lithe priest was no match for the larger men, and his arms were quickly restrained behind him before he was turned towards his former lover; the man who had obviously ordered his capture. "How dare you enter this sacred city!"

"Heru. My beloved." Imhotep's voice was hoarse as he reached out towards the smaller priest, dark brown eyes bright with a familiar emotion Heru couldn't accept as nothing more than lies. Heru turned from the man's touch, completely missing the pained look on the High Priest's face. "I need your help."

"You need nothing and will get nothing from me traitor!" Heru hissed brokenly, refusing to meet his former lover's eyes as he stood limply in the hold of the other priests. "Leave this place at once and I shall not report you to the Medjai."

"You believe me to be guilty then," Imhotep whispered as he let his hand drop back to his side. "You really think so little of me Heru? Anck-su-Namun is the cause of all this! I did not betray you! That snake of a woman forced me into her bed! She is the one who killed the Pharaoh, not I."

"A woman 'forced' you into her bed?" Heru raised his head to glare at the taller man, emerald eyes blazing with anger as he struggled once more against the hands that held him captive.

"A woman obsessed with power, one who craved more than what came with being the Pharaoh's head mistress." Imhotep growled in return, meeting Heru's eyes for but a moment before looking about the dimly lit chamber. "I will raise that woman from the dead, and force her to confess what she has done. Tell me, where is the book Heru?"

"The Book of the Dead?" The priest of Anubis stared up at his former lover, eyes blown wide in disbelief. "For all that you were the high priest, you have no right to it. It is hidden."

"I need the book Heru!"

"No."

Heru blinked for but a moment, realizing he was no longer looking at Imhotep but turned to the side and facing the floor. Pain blossomed across his cheek and the young man trembled when he realized what the man he loved had done.

"You hit me."

"Heru. I-" Imhotep started towards his lover, but the young man turned from him once more even as he stood in the hold of his captors.

"Do not speak my name." Heru's voice as cold as he stared down at the floor. "You want the book so badly? Fine. It is under the statue of _my_ god Anubis. Take it and bring back your whore."

"I will need to lock you in this chamber for now." Imhotep spoke quietly as he picked up the key from where it had fallen during Heru's skirmish with the priests. "After the ritual has been finished I will come back for you."

"Do not bother."

* * *

It would be but a few hours before Heru would find himself standing before his former lover once more. Imhotep and his priests had been bound, and well armed Medjai stood over their bent forms. Heru turned away from those dark searching eyes, eyes now filled with fear and a sense of betrayal they surely had no right to.

"For your crimes against the Pharaoh, and the gods themselves, it has been commanded by our teachings that those found guilty shall be punished. For those involved in this sacrilege, they shall be mummified alive so they may sooner be judged. And to those who planned this crime." Heru paused for a moment, closing his eyes tightly as he choked out the final punishment. "He shall be cursed with the Hom Dai. Doomed for all eternity."

The time following Heru stood at the back of the chambers, watching as the Medjai preformed the traditional mummification ceremonies as he had instructed; Closing his thoughts against the screams of his beloved and his priests, but still feeling cries as sharp blades against his soul.

"My lord," One of the Medjai appeared before the young priest, removing the mask of Anubis he wore and offered the key to the man before him. "We do not understand. You had us bring one more sarcophagus than necessary."

"No, I did not." Heru pushed away the man's hand and the key with it as he moved to stand in front of the sarcophagus, watching the Medjai that stood at attention before him. "This is intended for me. Imhotep has always been an ambitious man, and for all the strength of the Hom Dai I cannot trust it to contain him forever. I shall be buried as well this night. So that if he arises once more, I will be able to stop him once more."

"Are you sure my lord?"

"Yes. I trust you with this duty, as well as the charge to watch over this forbidden place. Do what you can to prevent us from ever arising again."

"You are a great man young priest. We shall do as you command."

* * *

Please review, and feel free to send me more prompts still! I'm always in need of ideas. But! If you need help giving me some, the latest things I've been obsessing over is Stargate SG-1 (first 3 seasons only please), True Blood (I know the books better than the TV series), YuYu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, and FullMetal Panic! Other ideas are more than welcome though.


	42. 42 HarryWilliam POTC

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: I'm back! Life's been crazy, I've been working constantly now that I FINALLY have a nursing job. I could give tons of other excuses, but let's get on with the story shall we?

Takes place during POTC: Dead Man's Chest. Featuring Siren!Harry and Harry/Will. Since I've never seen Will paired with Harry in any of the stories I've written. Not my best work, but hopefully my step back into writing more.

* * *

Mione the Kneazle requests a Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Harry/Any OMC.

* * *

He wasn't so old that time had no meaning for him any longer; he was well aware that he had been on board the _Flying Dutchman_ for many years, decades if you wanted a more precise answer. He had so young when taken from his mother's nesting site, their home on the flowery island of Anthemoessa. An island well hidden from the eyes of man for centuries, but it had been a long time since Davey Jones or his crew could be described as such. Barely more than a hatchling, and far too young for his mother and her sisters to teach him their ways except for the power of song– ways that would have protected the first and only male siren from the crew of Davey Jones.

From his understanding (since he was never truly educated in the old ways) siren's age much slower than human children, so after more than 50 years on board the cursed ship the young siren once known as Hesiodos ("Let' just call 'em Har'y! Can't wrap me lips around t'at name o' his anymore tha' around a whore's tit") stood no higher, and looked no older than the average seventeen year old human male. The young siren avoided the crew as often as he could, preferring to keep himself locked in his small rooms off the captain's quarters until he was needed on deck to lure some poor ship upon a hidden reef or rocky cliffs and to their doom.

Things up above on deck had been more active as of late, but 'Harry' had not known the reason why until late one cold evening he had been roused from his slumber by the sound of the captain's door opening, far after the captain had turned in for the night. A human male crept into the room, a handsome young human male who managed to remain untouched by the Dutchman's curse for however long he had been on board the ship. Harry's eyes were intent on the male as he watched him stealthily move across the ancient wooden floors towards the sleeping captain. He remained silent as the male, older than appearance than himself studied the captain's chest before reaching deftly for a nearby set of old feather quills.

"Wait!" Harry whispered as loudly as he dared, watching with no small amusement as the male jerked, still managing not to rouse the Jones from his slumber with his movement. "He's not sleeping deeply enough. He will awaken the moment you touch him."

"And what shall I do? This is my only chance." The man approached Harry's locked door, studying the bright jewel like green eyes, flowing long dark hair and pale skin that appeared to never have seen a day of sun nor hard labor in its seemingly short life through the small barred window.

"Release me. Take me away from this cursed ship. Free me and I shall help you with whatever you wish." Harry nearly purred as he looked up at the virile male through long ebony lashes. "I can make it so no one discovers our escape until we are far from here."

"What are you?" The man whispered hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Harry's body, be it his face or the temptation of endlessly pure skin he was teased with by the lad's bare shoulder.

"I am a prisoner, just as you are young master." Harry's eyes flashed eerily for but a moment as a flavor, a song that had not been there before wrapped around his voice. "The key to the door is on the desk over there, free me, beloved one."

"Be…beloved one?" The man shook his head slowly frowning as he studied the imprisoned siren before him. "I am happily engaged to be married, and certainly not your beloved. Tell me what you are, or I shall make my way without your help."

"I have misspoken then," Harry frowned for but a brief moment as he studied the man who would be the key to his freedom. "I am what your people would call a Siren, captured by Jones when I was but a child. He's forced me to do cruel…terrible things to good men. Help me please."

Harry watched as the male slowly turned and approached the desk and grabbed up the key before quickly opening the door with only the smallest of hesitations. As Harry stepped out of the room he held his hands out before him, revealing the shackles bound around his wrists.

"I need these to be removed before I can charm the captain and his crew. The spells applied to them make it impossible for my abilities to work on them." Harry pressed closer to the taller male, watching in satisfaction as the man's eyes darkened with desire. "Free me, and we shall be away, my hero."

"Will. M-My name is William Turner." The human stuttered as he lifted the key to the locks, freeing the siren from the last hold Davey Jones held on him.

"William…beloved, let us get what you need." A soft smile graced the young siren's lips as he turned to his sleeping captor and started to sing under his breath as he moved closer. The lithe male's hips swayed with his graceful steps as he surely stepped close to Jones, easily reaching under the ever moving tentacles to the key the captain kept on his person at all times. Turning back to William, Harry's smile twisted into that of a smirk as he took in the man's dazed look, the one that overtook all human male's that were bound by his enchantments.

He started to stride past the human, easily taking the man's work worn hand before tugging him out of the Captain's Quarters and down to where one of the crew members was preparing one of the long boats; most likely William's ally given the time of night. Harry turned again to study the man whose hand had yet to leave his grasp. He could tell this human's mind was strong, but like all others, he surely could be swayed. After all, the minds of men were fickle, and easily changed with the tide.

Whoever William's woman was, she wouldn't be around for much longer if Harry had his way. Siren's were not like humans, they knew what they wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it. And a siren raised by the cruel hand of Davey Jones? The girl wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

Please review!

Oh! And I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter (Harry/Imhotep). I was amazed, and honestly was tempted to stop this collection right there since I doubt any chapter I'll write next will top that one. I do intend to write a full story, and have been for some time. This is regardless of the poll on my profile.


	43. 43 HarryPeter Narnia

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: A few weeks ago I was driving to work at the butt crack of dawn (the joys of being a nurse) when I first heard this song by Christina Perri. I immediately thought of this pairing, but I've had zero time to write it up until now. Enjoy.

Please note, I'm certainly not an expert on Narnia, so any time/dates/facts that seem out of order – Im calling on my artist's digression on this one.

**Features**: Harry/Peter, M/M romance, angst, Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years', and my continued abuse of the comma.

* * *

Anna (Didn't leave a SN) requests a HP/CoN crossover, prompt "King and Hero"

* * *

It came on suddenly, just a spark, that simple feeling that started as just a burning tingle until it was a roaring inferno rushing through his veins at such dizzying speeds that he couldn't see, he couldn't hear; all there was, was _MAGIC_. How desperately he had waited for the past year; 365 agonizing days, the endless hours, minutes…seconds. Endlessly painful times where he'd watch his dear sisters and brother try to pick up the pieces and move on with this so called 'life' after the lives they had truly **lived** in their beloved Narnia. This place, England was so cold and dreary, a dull shadow (not even worth a shadow) of the one place they truly considered home. England held nothing for High King Peter the Magnificent anymore, and it wouldn't for at least another 39 years.

Before his fourteen year-old bare feet had dug into the sun warmed sands of Narnia once more; Peter had been plagued with nightmares of endlessly waiting for his dear beloved to be born. The young man with blazing emerald eyes who had found him amid battle in the rocky wetlands of Ettinsmoor, a lithe man who controlled his magic as easily as one were to breathe. All beings of Narnia who had been touched by magic (Let us in fact be honest, _all_ beings of Narnia had been touched by magic in one way or another) were drawn to the enchanting young man who would one day be known as High Prince Consort Harrison Potter the Benevolent, one of the dearest and certainly most loved advisor to the four kings and queens of Narnia.

Now he watched his siblings dance and frolic in the waves of this obviously Narnian shore, playing about like the children they were in body, but far too old to do such in heart and mind. Peter's desperate eyes trailed up the coastline, seeking any sign of life and anxiously wishing for a well known figure with mop of thick black hair to appear out of the greenery of the woods only to glint a brilliant red under the bright rays of the sun.

After a time, when Susan, Edmund and Lucy had worn themselves out playing in the crisp cool waters Peter was able to lure them further inland, hopefully towards any sign of life that could lead him back to the man who had most likely been ripping Narnia apart in a desperate bid to find them over the past year. The same man who they had all entrusted to keep their country safe during their pursuit of the White Stag. It was Harrison who had nearly begged Peter not to go after it, swearing on his very magic that he would do everything within his power to grant Peter's every wish so he would not need to depend on such a wild creature to protect his own. It was that very same man who Peter had sworn to daily since he was torn away from his home that he would do everything he could to earn his forgiveness, and prayed he would take back his former lover who was now trapped in the body of a child.

They moved among the ruins, staring up at broken collums with eyes wide like newborn babes even as they bit at lush red apples they had found on their path up the cliffs. It was with Susan's discovery that Peter's heart rose up in his throat, and it was with Lucy's that it plummeted down into the deepest reaches of his stomach.

"Cair Paravel."

He wasn't sure who spotted it first, whether it was Edmund or even Peter himself amid the plague of thoughts tearing apart his mind as he desperately tried to reason with what he was seeing. Narnia as they knew it was gone, everything they had ever known, everything they had ever loved – Harry. All of it had been gone for at least a few centuries. He wanted to cry, to scream, to throw himself off the Cliffside but when he spotted the wall before him something drew him in. It took everything between the two young men to push aside the stone wall and reveal the wooden door that somehow remained untouched in whatever had destroyed their former home and the tests of time.

Edmund lead the way down the old stone stairs, Lucy and Susan bringing Peter along behind them as he would have merely stood outside the door while the three younger siblings explored what was left of their old treasure room. The three dug through their old chests, happily exclaiming over lost treasures found and ones still lost before young Lucy finally came up and tugged at her eldest brother's sleeve.

"Peter. Why don't you look in yours? Perhaps he left something. It belonged to you both after all."

He approached the large chest with trepidation, pushing past old jewel embellished cloaks until he found an old length of parchment laid carefully under his former sword. With shaking fingers Peter unraveled it in its entirety, tears threatening to stream down his face as he searched desperately through notes that had not been written all at once, but spaced out through the years by his beloved who was now long gone, taken where even Peter could not follow.

"…Aslan appeared to me in a dream my love, my King. He stood in a lush green field and bade me to follow. He invited me to come into his kingdom, his father's country. I refused him that night, but when he comes again I know I cannot. My eyes grow old, my hand grows weak. Aslan promised he would come again, and I would live in his country just as I had been when we first met my love. We will meet again my love. When the time comes, you will find me in Aslan's Country waiting for you with open arms. _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I love you for a thousand more…"_

* * *

Please Review. I am still accepting prompts up until chapter 50 is published._  
_


	44. 44 HarryDean SPN

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's Note**: Guess what folks! I'm on summer vacation. No work, and my son is at home with my family while I'm away. MY GOAL IS TO FINISH "IF WISHES WERE" WITHIN THE NEXT FIVE DAYS! I may not post the final six chapters within that time period, but my goal is to wrap this puppy up before July. I love you dear readers, but this has been a long road for us all.

This takes place during Supernatural's season 5 episode "Fallen Idols". Parts in italics are taken directly from the episode. Note: Adam does not exist in this story line, and what happens at the end may be slightly squicky to some readers. You have been warned.

* * *

TheDevilsDaugher267 Requests a Supernatural Crossover. Angry!Dean and Saving!Harry. Brothers.

* * *

It was just supposed to be a regular hunt, a nice little trip to get things back to the way things were. No demons, no angels, and no ever looming apocalypse hanging over their heads. It was just the three Winchester brothers on a hunt, not that they had many after Harry had come into their lives. Only Bobby was able to stop Sam and Dean from shooting the kid when he came to Singer Salvage Yard in South Dakota, not that he was much of a kid to begin with. Twenty-five year old Harry John Winchester showed up one evening on Bobby's front porch, toting an English accent and the name Harrison (Harry) James Potter.

After being doused with holy water, salt, and every other test the Hunters could come up with, the four men found themselves sitting around the old kitchen table, each nursing shots of whiskey as Bobby reluctantly confessed that John had spoken of a third son one night after far too many drinks. The son born a year after Dean, the son they spent over a year and a half searching for after he disappeared at the shopping mall just shortly after turning two. The son Mary saw in every dark haired little boy they came across, even as she grew heavy with her third child. John told Bobby that Mary was never the same after that, having guarded her two remaining boys like a hawk, or perhaps more like a mother bear until her dying breathe.

It was Harry who filled in the rest of the story, from what he had found while digging through Lily Potter's belongings he found the rambling words of a woman desperate for child after years of trying and failing. The Potters had been on vacation, touring the United States in James' desperate attempt to distract his wife from her most recent miscarriage. In that small shopping mall in Lawrence, Kansas Lily had happened upon young Harry who had managed to slip away from his mother while she was distracted at a jewelry counter. She sensed the dormant magic within him, and it was just as Lily stepped into a dressing room to disapparate with her new found son that she learned his name, hearing a hysterical Mary screaming for 'Harry!' out in the lobby.

He had been raised by the Potters, or rather just by James who annulled his marriage with Lily after he had her institutionalized in St Mungo's shortly after Harry's 14th birthday when he woke to Harry's frantic screams as his 'mother' attempted to suffocate him with his pillow in his sleep in some mad delusion about keeping him safe. It was only on James' death bed, when Harry was twenty-two that Harry finally learned that James had no idea where Harry had even come from. James admitted with a heavy heart that he knew Lily had done something horrible and stolen Harry from a family who most likely loved him very much; but when he first laid eyes on Harry he had fallen in love with his new son, and simply could not bear to try to return the boy to where he belonged.

That was what found Harry with the newly reunited Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean managed to come to some sort of agreement, and drove all the way to South Dakota to pick up Harry who had refused to side with either one of his brothers. He had chosen the saner route and decided to live with Bobby until both his brothers decided to pull their heads out of their asses. Their first hunt brought them to Canton, Ohio where the rumors spread of a man dying in a head on collision in a parked car. It was only after Abraham Lincoln killed the professor, Sam had been assaulted by Ghandi, and some teen girl had been kidnapped by Paris Hilton did they put the answers together; a pagan god who went by the name Leshi was taking the forms of famous people by touching items that had previously belonged to them to devour their fans.

The brothers arrived at the Canton Wax Museum after dark, the three armed as they split up and searched the building. It was Harry who found Leshi first, unfortunately Sam and Dean never realized it until they woke up tied to artificial trees with Paris Hilton standing over the unconscious forms of the teen girl and Harry Winchester.

"I'm pretty sure he's not a fan of yours," Dean tugged at his restraints, glaring at the blonde bitch even as she smirked and dragged a rusted dagger gently against Harry's cheek.

"No need to worry Sweetie," Leshi chuckled as she brushed a long strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Your brother here isn't on the menu for tonight. I'm probably going to save this little magic child for later. First, I'm going to start with this girl here. She'll be an appetizer before the main course."

"_I hate to break it to you sister, but uh... you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton bff."_

"_No, but I can totally read your mind Dean."_ The god smirked as she walked over to the elder brother and brushed a well manicured hand against his hair. "While that daddy of yours may be your hero, I know for a fact that you worship and idolize someone much closer. Isn't that right?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about lady," Dean hissed even as he worked at freeing his hands from the ropes that bound him.

"Don't I? I know exactly what you think of when you look at him Dean. How desperately you try to hold onto the fact that he's your brother, but you didn't know that when you met him did you? All you could think about were those endless green eyes, miles of endlessly soft golden skin, and that accent that made you just want to pull him into the back seat of your car. You desire your own brother Dean, both of you do." Paris spared a glance for Sam as she made her way past them both and slowly walked back towards a still unconscious Harry. "I think I'll skip the appetizer for now. I want to see the look on both your faces as the boy you desire, your _brother_, devours you both."

It was just as Paris Hilton was about to touch Harry's silver framed glasses that the young man jerked his head up and smirked at the started woman as the last thing she heard was "Accio Iron Axe" before the axe the Winchester brother's brought with them sailed through the air only to decapitate the pagan god and left Paris Hilton's body in two upon the floor.

"Harry! Harry are you okay?" Dean yelled as he and Sam finally managed to pull their hands free from the ropes and ran for the still bound Winchester.

"I'm alright. But when we get out of here I think we all need to talk."

* * *

Please Review! Only six more chapters to go! I'm still accepting prompts until the very end.


	45. 45 HarryBruce DarkKnightRises

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: Well, we're coming closer and closer to a close, it's been lovely darlings. But I don't know about you, but I'm ready to move onto new (and old) things. I have plenty of stories that I've left open for far too long, and I plan on closing them up before I move on to the new stories I have in mind.

Also, check out Angelwarrior1's work. I've read a number of their stories and they're wonderful. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that maybe seeing this written will encourage an update or two. Even if this story probably isn't what they intended.

**WARNING**! This chapter contains **SPOILERS** for **THE DARK KNIGHT RISES**. If you have yet to see it, and do not want to see **SPOILERS** (even if I did my best to keep them at a minimum) that anyone could pretty much see if they watched the trailer for the film. Then please avoid reading and just hang tight for the next update. **SPOILERS AHEAD**, and I don't want anyone claiming I didn't give enough warning.

* * *

Angelwarrior1: Bruce/Harry(Sorta) "first meetings"

* * *

"Thanks for the lift." The illustrious Prince of Gotham or perhaps the former Prince chuckled from the passenger seat of Officer Blake's patrol car. "Would you mind dropping me off in Old Town?"

"Actually, if it's alright I'd like to make a pit stop on the way." John Blake made a quick turn at a yellow light, speeding down the expressway. "I have someone who is interested in meeting you. Or, rather you'll be interested in meeting him."

"Really? And here I thought with being bankrupt, I wouldn't have very many fans left."

"I wouldn't really call him a fan Mr. Wayne. You'll understand more when you meet him." The police officer shrugged a shoulder as he quickly maneuvered the patrol car through afternoon traffic, approaching their exit. "Besides, I live in Old Town. So it's pretty much on the way."

* * *

"Come on in. It's not much, you know, being on a Police officer's salary. But we call it home." Officer Blake held the door open for his guest before quickly wiping off his feet and setting his shoes off to the side. It was an act that spoke of a long term habit, an act that spoke of home and belonging in such a way that Bruce Wayne was struck numb for a brief moment.

"Am I here to meet your wife? I thought you said I was meeting a man." Bruce dutifully wiped off his shoes at the door, but nevertheless kept them on. He couldn't help but raise his nose to the air and sigh in delight at the heavenly scents wafting down the hall from the kitchen. Anything else that Blake may have said seemed to fade away, as did everything else around him except that darkened hallway and the bright light at the end that seemed to be calling him. He couldn't recall how he made his way down the hall; whether he stumbled or walked straight as an arrow, but in the end he found himself in an immaculate, yet well lived in kitchen standing a few feet away from the source of the strange feeling that hit him the moment he walked into the house.

"Hello. Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man my husband has spoken of." A young man stood facing away from the doorway, methodically chopping up a stalk of celery before tossing the pieces into the simmering pot of some sort of soup stock next to him. From what Bruce could see from behind the man was of average height, lithe yet had a curve of the hip that was rather unusual to see on a male form. The man's wild nest of dark hair was pulled into a low pony tail, curling and waving in hypnotic fashion until the barest tip touched his lower back.

"It's a pleasure as well, Mr. Blake I presume." Bruce stepped further into the kitchen, standing at the edge of the counter as the younger man carefully dried his hands on a dishtowel. "Your husband seems to think we needed to meet."

"I need some herbs from the garden, would you care to join me?" Finally, the young man turned in Bruce's direction, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at the most striking eyes he had ever seen. The man's eyes were a vibrant shade of jade; there was no clouding of the iris that he could see, but there was an emptiness there that Bruce had only ever seen in the blind. The young man navigated his kitchen easily, picking up a small basket and garden shears before heading out the backdoor and out into a neat little garden smack dab in the center of Gotham City.

"You have a beautiful garden Mr. Blake." Bruce commented as he followed the man past a small patch of blooming flowers over to a larger bed where the man knelt easily among the flourishing foliage. The young man was fascinating; he had met plenty of people over the years who managed their handicaps easily enough, but this being was altogether something completely different.

"Please, call me Harry." The young man smiled up at him even as slim nimble fingers carefully cut away a few stems of what appeared to be rosemary before placing them in his basket. That one smile, a simple look stirred something within him that Bruce hadn't felt in many years, a crushing blow that left him feeling lighter and heavier once more in an instant. "I have a favor to ask of you Mr. Wayne."

"What is it?" Bruce knelt next to the young man in the soil, his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper even in the bright of day. "I will help if I can."

"I see things. Mr. Wayne. The things that are starting to happen in Gotham…The dark stirrings in wicked hearts and minds. I know of war…I know its coming. And I know my husband will be right in the middle of it." Harry laid the shears to rest in the basket before reaching out and catching Bruce's hand within his own. "I want you to save him."

"I don't know what you mean." Bruce stuttered, looking down at their joined hands. His large hand –still tan and rough even after years of isolation completely enveloped the small soft hand he held.

"There will come a time, when you pull yourself from the darkness. You'll need him. You'll need one another. But, you'll be tempted to let others act." Harry's face pulled tight in a frown, his fingers stroking over the lines of Bruce's hand.

"I wouldn't just let an innocent man like your husband die Harry." Bruce swallowed heavily as he brushed a long curl behind the man's ear.

"You'll be tempted." Harry let his cheek rest against the man's open palm, eyes closed and his lashes kissing his cheeks almost invitingly. "We could have been something in another life. I'd like to think we would have been happy then."

"Harry…"

"I love my husband." Harry gazed up at him with blind eyes, slowly pulling away from Bruce's touch before standing and dusting off his pant legs. "He found me. He saved me. He loved me when no other would. Just…Just remember, it would kill me if he was gone."

"I'll do my best." Bruce said after a moment, mirroring the man's actions before looking up at one of the windows just in time to see Blake pull away and the curtains flutter closed. "Do you have any advice for me?"

"I've never met a cat I didn't eventually like." Harry reached into his pocket, pulling out a large roll of bills held tight with a rubber band before placing it in Bruce's palm.

"What's this for?"

"Cab fare."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I didn't ruin too much for anyone. Please review! But remember, not everyone has seen DKR so let's try to avoid too many spoilers in there too alright? AND ALSO REMEMBER! I am still taking requests all the way up to chapter 50!


	46. 46 HarrySteve Captain America

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters.

**Author's note**: I've been completely addicted to Super Hero movies as of late. And since I just did DC, it'd only be fair if I did Marvel as well.

* * *

LonelyDayzDreamer: Steve R/Harry (LittleBrother!Harry)

* * *

Captain Rogers stood quietly in the threshold of the cell's door, listening with half an ear to the conversation starting between the Colonel and Dr. Zola before fully stepping into the room next door and closing the door behind him. Sitting at the table was a young man from his childhood, different and yet all the same. Even though it had been years, he'd recognize those black wavy locks and bright green eyes anywhere…even if the man's own brother didn't.

"Harry Barnes. It's been quite a long time." Steve set the thin metal tray down on the table before sliding it to the silent man; it wasn't as lavish of a meal as what Zola was getting, but it was still more of a meal than what Steve had seen in weeks.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." A soft voice that once reminded him of Brooklyn now carried an English accent he was more familiar with now that he was overseas. He studied the man once more, before taking a seat at the table across from him. "My name is Harrison Potter."

"That's funny. 'Cause it's been twice now that I've seen you save your brother's life." Steve studied the smaller man, who appeared to have grown in the last seven or so years, but thanks to the serum Steve towered over the man who had once been his best friend. Growing up as a sick kid in Brooklyn, he didn't have many friends until the Barnes' moved in next door. Sure, Bucky became his friend over time, but it was Harry who he latched onto first.

He was jerked out of his musings when out of nowhere the man before him pulled a long piece of wood from his sleeve, murmuring in what sounded like Latin before thin streams of light left the wood to envelope the entire room in a soft purple glow.

"There, now we won't be overheard." Harry slipped the stick back up his sleeve, holding up his hands to Steve before quirking his brow with a smirk. "All of your military's electronics, the door, or even that two-way mirror will not work while that spell is in place."

"So we can get down to it then." Steve eyed the purple walls before turning once more to the man he thought he'd never see again. "That summer we both turned fifteen, and you came home from that fancy boarding school of yours I ended up spending a couple weeks at my Aunt Muriel's in Ohio. When I came back, nobody, not your family, not people who had known you for years had ever even heard of you. They all thought it was a queer side effect of me getting Scarlet Fever while I was gone."

"You know what happened that summer." Harry, or was it Harrison stared at the mirror across the room watching their reflections in the dim lighting. "I could never decide if you were sent to your aunt's, or if you simply ran away so you wouldn't have to face them like I had to."

"Harry…" Steve started to reach out across the table, but jerked back when the other man slammed his fist into the table.

"You ran away! After we got caught you ran away and left me all alone even though you swore you never would!" Harry jerked himself out of the chair, pacing the small room before directing a glare at the stunned captain. "Do you have any idea what they did?! My own brother couldn't look me in the eye, let alone what my _father _did when he learned that he had a 'sodomite' for a son! I don't even know how long my father had me locked up in the cellar before help came. I managed to slip a letter out to my professor back at my 'fancy boarding school' and he was the one who came and rescued me."

"Harry, you have to believe me…I didn't know. I wouldn't have left if I did." Steve tried to interject, but by that point Harry was beyond listening.

"He came that very night. Professor Potter got me out of that cellar, and while he made them forget everything that happened I grabbed what little of mine that my father didn't ruin in his drunken rage. I went back to Europe, and was eventually adopted by the Potters until they were killed by Grindlewald a few years later."

"Grindlewald? Never heard of the guy." Steve cautiously stepped towards a still pacing Harry, moving as though the young man were a rabid animal. "I'm sorry Harry. I never forgot you; part of me wishes I had stayed that summer, but if I did we wouldn't be where we are now."

"Maybe that would have been a good thing." Harry practically collapsed into the thin metal cot behind him, barely sparing a wince as the cold metal dug into his thighs. Tired green eyes met bright blue as Captain America knelt down in front of the cot as he took Harry's much smaller hands in his own.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me again," He couldn't help but reach up and brush a strand of hair out of Harry's face, smiling in relief as Harry couldn't help but press into the caress of Steve's thumb across his cheek. "Even if that professor of yours could have somehow made me forget the best guy I've ever known, a part of me deep down still would have remembered. I've carried quite the torch for you all these years after all."

"You shouldn't say such things." Harry forced himself away from looking into Steve's eyes, glancing at the purple privacy wards to see if they still held. They did.

"Come back to America with me when this is all over Harry. We'll have time to figure things out from there."

"I can't." Harry shook his head firmly, and cold green eyes met his once more. "There's more to this war than HYDRA or Hitler. I was in those mountains and on that train for a reason Steven. While I've been watching my brother off and on over the years, I was there to do more than save Bucky's life."

"You're a soldier too then? Are you working for England?"

"Not quite." Harry leaned forward and gripped the blond man's large shoulders tightly as he whispered softly into his ear. "Schmidt and his master are nothing but puppets in Grindlewald's scheme. You need to stop them while I follow their strings back to the one controlling their actions. I will kill Grindlewald for what he's done to me. For what he's done to Europe."

"Harry…"

"You don't have much time. Schmidt is moving forward with his final plans within the next few days." Harry forced a smile as he pushed past the captain to stand. "You've changed so much, and yet you're still completely the same. I'm glad I got to see you once more."

"After the war is over, I'll find you again Harry."

"Perhaps. I might just hold you to that one." And within a moment, Harry was gone as if he had never been.

* * *

Please review. Prompts are now closed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as previous ones.


	47. 47 HarryHotch Criminal Minds

**Disclaimer: ** Do not own.

**Author's Note: **So you know how I told you guys that I had the other chapters of "If wishes were" done? Yeah…I kind of lied about that. Well, actually I had them done, but when I went back and proof read them. Hated it. I rushed through those chapters so much that I pretty much thought they were garbage and deleted them.

This story is based on an idea I had watching season 7 of CM. **SPOLER! **In season 7 it's revealed that Rossi and his first wife had a (most likely) stillborn son named James David Rossi born April 26, 1979. I'm twisted and adore my idea of MentallyDisturbed!Lily. So we're gonna go with that. Enjoy.

* * *

**Guest requests a Criminal Minds crossover. Harry/Hotch and "While I have your attention". **

* * *

Pssssssssssttttttttttt….POP!

Unit chief Aaron Hotchner didn't even bother to lift his eyes from the documents laid out in front of him, going over the final notations of the case they just wrapped up a few days ago before he turned it in to be evaluated. The Bureau had been cracking down as of late on certain aspects of their files, and the last thing Hotch needed was any more unnecessary criticism of his highly capable team.

"What the hell man?!" Special Agent Derek Morgan yelled as he switched his coffee mug to a different hand, carefully shaking out his fingers that were now soaked in blazing hot coffee. "We talked about this! You need to be careful with those things!"

"…Sorry?" Dr. Spencer Reid smiled sheepishly, eyes alighting on the coffee mug in the older agent's hand. "I can take that cup of coffee off your hands, after all it might even be contaminated after that landing."

"Kid, nice try; But I'm not going to give you my coffee just because of a little Alka-Seltzer and a film canister. Yeah, I looked it up." Morgan grinned at the pouting agent before raising the mug to his lips and trying not to grimace at the aftertaste.

"Besides, my Choco bear has much more important things to give us. I'll feed your need for caffeine later Butter crème." Penelope Garcia, technical analyst and diva extraordinaire charged into the bullpen, cosmetic jewelry clattering as she came to a sudden stop and glared up at her best friend. "Now. Derek Morgan. I will have you know I am very offended that I, your best friend, goddess, and Mistress of all that is Technology had to hear this through the gossip mill. What's this I hear about you going out on a date with our wunderkind, the _Untouchable_ Harry Potter nee Rossi?"

"I don't believe that 'nee' would really be appropriate to this situation; After all Harry certainly has never been married to his father, and even more so Harry has never lived with his father under that name." Reid's growing tirade was silenced as Garcia snatched the mug of coffee from Morgan's hand and shoved it under his nose.

"As I was saying…" Garcia couldn't help but grin as she watched Reid take a drink of coffee only to shrug at the taste before taking another sip. "I would like to hear about how your date went with your Senior Agent's son."

"Not so loud," Morgan whispered loudly as he shot a look up towards David Rossi's office, relieved to see that the door was closed and the lights were off before he turned back to his friend once more. "It was only one date, and Harry wanted to keep things on the down low. Things are still kind of rocky between him and Rossi; especially after our last case. The last thing that Harry needs is Dave getting upset over the fact that we just had dinner together."

"That's it? The only thing you guys have done together is have dinner?" Garcia sighed and held her hand clenched against her chest. "No wonder you've been so tense lately."

"Hey now baby girl, I'll have you know -." Morgan cut off as he watched his boss shoved the documents back into their folder before closing it with a snap then he quickly tucked the folder under his arm after slipping on his coat and grabbing his brief case. "Hey Hotch! Where are you going?"

"I need to turn this in, then I'm off to go pick up Jack." Hotch slipped out the glass doors of their office, heading straight toward the elevators.

* * *

"Teddy! Jack! Put the ball away boys! It's time to come inside and clean up." The man known to many as Harry James Potter and to even fewer as James _ Rossi stood at the back door, calling to the two preteen boys playing football (or as Jack likes to call it, soccer) in the backyard. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Teddy play with his best friend; it had only been a few months ago when the boys met over Christmas Holiday when Teddy was home visiting from Hogwarts, and now that Teddy was home again for summer break the boys were practically inseparable.

"Can Jack stay for dinner Dad?" Teddy begged, pouting up at his adoptive father through relatively tame brown bangs. "I was hoping to show him that new game system Gran sent."

"We'll have to see what his father says, but I don't see why not." Harry chuckled as he watched the boys cheer. "Now head upstairs and wash up. Jack's dad should be here any minute."

The sound of someone knocking on the front door was almost drowned out by the sound of young boys bounding up the stairs like a heard of clumsy centaurs. Harry made his way down the hall towards the front door, his hand slipping to his forearm where his wand holster was kept out of habit, feeling the smooth edge of his wand between his fingers before peering out the peek hole. He moved aside and pulled the door open with a smile.

"Aaron, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Usually it's another hour or two before you make your way over. Is everything alright?"

"We need to talk." Aaron practically pushed his way through the door, setting his brief case down on a near chair, darting his eyes around the hall before turning to meet Harry's bemused stare with a sharp one of his own. "Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs, washing up." Harry couldn't help but huff a little as he moved past Aaron and headed back towards the kitchen. "Come on then, they shouldn't be able to overhear if we talk in here."

Both dark haired men stepped into the kitchen, Harry moving to lean back against the counter, arms crossed across his chest. He easily met Aaron Hotchner's eyes, not flinching at the glint of steel held there.

"What's this about Aaron?"

"You went out on a date with Morgan the other night." Aaron waited for a response, his frown deepening as Harry seemed to refuse to reply. "Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you Aaron. You made it very clear weeks ago that anything I did was not your business."

"Well now I'm making this my business."

"No, you're not." Harry growled and turned to the sink, snatching up an empty mug before he started scrubbing at a tea stain with a damp cloth. "After all, 'it wasn't meant to happen. It was just a reaction due to the heat of the moment'. That's what you said after you kissed me that day Aaron. You can't make it any clearer than that."

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way." Aaron Hotchner ran his fingers through his short hair, an anxious move that surprised the shorter male.

"Then how was it meant to come out Aaron?" Harry glared down at the tea stain, not raising his eyes from the sink, even as he felt strong arms wrap about his waist from behind. He couldn't help but lean into the hold even if it was only just a little bit, giving a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt Aaron's lips trace along his neck.

"It was supposed to be something like this." Hotch spoke quietly into the younger man's ear, letting his hands trail about his curved hips and up his torso. "Somewhere quiet and intimate where it'd be just the two of us; where we'd have the time to explore one another. Not while we were hiding in the Attic of a decrepit house while the Unsub lurked with a semi-automatic under our feet. I want this Harry. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Morgan when I overheard him talking in the office."

"Aaron…" Harry slowly turned in the man's arms, one arm coming up around his neck while the other slowly slid down the man's side to his hip. The touch of those long artist like fingers traced along the man's hip before moving even lower. Lidded gem like green eyes glittered as Harry watched those dark blue eyes widen and darken at the same time as he stroked his fingers gently against the man's tumescent length before wrapping his fingers around his testicles…**hard**.

"H-Harry?" Aaron Hotchner wheezed as he tried to pull away to come up short as Harry threateningly tightened his grip.

"While I have your attention Agent Hotchner, I want to make one thing very clear. Do you understand me?" Harry's shark like grin widened as the man quickly nodded. "I am not someone who will entertain you as you come and go at your own leisure. If I am to pursue a relationship with anyone, I _demand_ respect or it will not be given in return. I will not be someone who can be hidden away from the world like a dirty little secret. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ye-s." Aaron gasped, his hand catching Harry's and quickly loosening the man's grip on his now _very_ tender family jewels. He kept a hold of the younger man's hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I made you feel like it wouldn't be that way Harry."

"As long as we have an understanding we'll be fine. Now, the boys have been quiet for far too long and that's usually never a good thing. Let's go find out what they're up to, and maybe after dinner we can arrange a sleep over. Then while they're in bed we'll talk. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, Harry."

* * *

Please review! Hope you liked it.


	48. 48 HarryLogan XMEN

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Author's note:** Woo! Finally did a Logan/Harry. I love this pairing, just haven't had it in me to write it until now. By the way, just to clear it up. Hopefully I made it clear enough in this story it is NOT rape (for one, actual intercourse does not occur). Harry is just over thinking things like he usually does.

* * *

**Karasu Kagami requests a X-Men crossover. Harry/Logan and "beast inside".**

* * *

The halls of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youths were surprisingly quiet for a weekday afternoon, most of the teens that inhabited the school were shut away in the classrooms and to the human ear only the barest mumblings could be heard through the mansion's thick walls. Harrison (Harry) Erik Xavier the adopted son of the brilliant Professor Xavier was pressed against one of the ornate walls of one of the mansion as he debated the best route to take out of the building.

It was that time of the year again, a majority of the time he loved his mutation. The heightened senses, the speed, the ability to transform into...Harry stopped mid-thought as he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed carefully; shuddering in ill-repressed pleasure as the tantalizing scent of alpha male wafted down the hall and beckoning the young beta from his hiding spot. He shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the allure only to catch a sharp movement out of the corner of his eye. The teen dashed away from his hiding spot, wincing at the loud 'thud' of a large body impacting against the wall where he had been just a moment prior.

A feral growl echoed through the hall as Harry took off running, his nimble feet pounding against the carpeted floor underneath him. Part of him couldn't help but wonder why he was running – the pheromones he was releasing would draw forth any and all feral mutants to him as if there was a neon sign pointing him out everywhere he went. He dodged down another hallway, nearly tripping as the floor changed from carpet to wood before catching himself on his hands before launching forward once more. His father had shown him where all the secret passages were in the mansion, there was one close by – if only he made it there before he got caught.

Ms. Grey had yet to figure out if the pheromones affected feral mutants who already had a significant other, but to her amusement and to Harry's great amusement his 'scent' had quite the interesting affect on certain members of the faculty and staff of the Institute; His roommate Kurt Wagner, he had turned a bright shade of red, well…through all the blue fur it looked more like a fuchsia. Dr. Hank McCoy's response was just this side of frightening, although the man's strength of will was very impressive as he ordered the flustered Dr. Grey and Harry out of his lab before he did something they all would regret. Remy LeBeau definitely wasn't a feral mutant, Harry was just of the opinion that the man was a terrible flirt and there was possibly a slim chance the closet empath was affected by the emotions of the ferals around him, but he doubted it.

Harry nearly sighed in relief when he saw the empty wall that contained the entry way to the secret passage he was looking for, as long as he could get it open in time and closed before his pursuer caught up to him. He slammed his hand against the Van Gogh painting on the wall to his right, sparing a glance at the male turning down the hallway yards behind him. He could easily tell when the other male had realized that Harry had found his escape route. The man's deep brown eyes had darkened further as another growl escaped his lips. Logan James Howlett charged down the hallway, bearing down on the 19 year old teen and Harry's last thought before he escaped down the tunnel as the thick door slid shut behind him was he was surprised the man's adamantium claws had not made an appearance yet.

He didn't bother slowing down his pace even as his heart filled with a reluctant hope that he truly escaped, running through the barren and metallic hallways that were the mansion's basement levels. Following the familiar path that would lead him to the escape hatch in the woods behind the mansion; it would be there where he could change into his Chimera-like form that lead to his 'mutant alias' as some of the other students called it. Harry carefully unlocked the hatch and stuck his head out to look outside, his nose raised to the air and scenting only the familiar smells of the forest. Acting more like prey then predator the teen quietly stepped into the forest, his sneaker covered feet barely making a sound as he trod further into the darkening wood.

It would be another twenty minutes before Harry heard a rustling of the leaves before him, and by then Harry already knew that it was too late. There would be no escaping the Wolverine this time, still he was determined to try. The young mutant spun on a dime, running off into the woods only to hear the familiar 'shwing' of metal claws flying through the air before slicing through the young sapling in their way. Harry dodged about the trees, trying in vain to throw the older mutant off his course only to have his front slammed up against a large oak what felt like moments later.

"Mine," A familiar deep voice now tinged with something that was purely _wild_ growled in his ear before a wet heat ran across his neck; it took a few moments for the dazed young man to realize it was Logan's tongue.

"Logan…" Harry groaned out as he was pressed harder against the unforgiving tree, the bark digging sharply into his chest as he gave a half hearted attempt at gaining freedom. His own feral side fighting with his human morals as his nails sharpened into claws subconsciously. His hands scrabbled against the tree, fighting for a grip before his hands were roughly dragged above his head as he was pressed so hard against the tree that Harry had the offhanded thought that if he pushed any harder he'd go through the trunk like Shadowcat.

"That's enough Kit," Logan ground his hips into Harry's backside, moaning in pleasure as the younger man arched back against him. The movement doing things to the Howlett that he knew Xavier would kill him for if the man as anywhere near the mansion. It was his lucky day when he realized the man would be across country when his child went into heat. "We've been fighting this for too long."

"You don't want this! It's just the pheromones Logan." Harry's frustration finally reached the point of release, the young man sagging against the tree in submission. He tilted his head to the side just enough so he could glance back at the other man through his bangs even as Logan practically rutted against his arse. "I can't control it, you're just the victim."

"I said that's **enough**," The older male growled loudly, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the Harry's neck; his moan of pleasure as copper and the delicious taste of his mate washed across his tongue and filled his mouth just nearly muffled out the younger male's scream of release. As red flashed across his vision Logan wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes away that hid his beautiful mate from his sight before burying himself completely in the warm tight heat that was all _Harry_.

"Logan…what have you done?" Harry gasped, panting in a mix of pleasure and pain as he tried to ignore the moist heat dripping from his neck.

"I've given us both what we have both wanted for so long kit." Logan practically purred as he ran is tongue across his mate's neck to clean his claiming mark. "Stop blaming this on your powers. It's not just our mutant sides, our _beasts inside _us that have wanted this. I've wanted you for years kit. Jeanie was a friend, and I regret using her to hide my feelings for you. I think she understood though. I needed to wait until you were ready. And while you might believe you ain't, I know you are."

"Loga-." Harry tried once more only to be stopped by a fierce growl from the alpha male.

"Tell me the truth Harry. Tell me you wanted this just as much as I did."

"Y-Yes,"

"You're mine kit. Don't think for a minute that I'm ever letting you go."

* * *

Please review.


	49. 49 HarryNick Grimm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, see previous chapters. And I apologize for this chapter, it's pretty obvious how long it's been since I've written.

**Author's note**: One left to go after this chapter! This one however has been picked/dedicated to a reader who has been a reviewer of my work...well for a very long time. They've made multiple requests/prompts and I feel it's my honor/privilege to give this to them. Hopefully they/you enjoy.

Warning: Contains spoliers for Grimm, especially season 2 episode "Kiss the Muse".

* * *

Sony Boy – Grimm: partners, not alone

* * *

"Nick! You need to stop this! You don't understand what that woman, that _Musai _has done to you." Harry Potter, one of the newest members of the Portland Police Department dove for his partner's gun. Attempting to wrestle it from the taller man's hands even as Nick never took his eyes off the man in the cell. "This will destroy everything you've become! You're not alone in this, I can help you!"

"Get away from me," Nick shoved at the other male, barely even noticing as Harry slammed against the brick wall behind him only to slowly stand once more, one hand holding his hip as the other went to the wand hidden in his arm holster.

"Please Nick, don't make me do something I'll regret." Harry's hand trembled as he watched Nick raise his gun once more. He knew his lover was far from his reach, a simple stupefy would do the trick...

"Nick stop! I can't protect you from this." Captain Renard yelled as he slammed open the door to the cell block, gun drawn and being closely followed by Nick's former(current?) girlfriend Juliette, the blutbad Monroe, and Rosalie.

"Nick, please listen. Juliette is here..."

Harry couldn't help but wince, the subject of Juliette had been a tender one. Nick still loved her, had been in love for her for years. Nick had said his love for her had changed, that it was Harry he wanted. No one else knew that though. Nick was still desperate to rescue the woman that he had once planned to marry, and those who thought they knew the situation believed it to be since he was still madly in love with her.

He had been there since the beginning, well close enough to the beginning that he caught up with things rather quickly. It had taken a long time for those at the precinct to adjust to his presence; Detective Hank Griffin's death had been sudden and painful for those who knew him, and especially tormented his former partner (who was now Harry's partner), Nick Burkhardt. Nick had balked at the idea of having a new partner, it had only been with the insistence of Captain Renard the man grudgingly accepted British-born male. An acceptance that came even further when he learned the man's history.

Harry was still embarrassed, remembering how easily he had been captured by the heads of the Portland Lowen Games. He had been desperate to show his worth to the Grimm; the man who was his partner and who we was becoming quickly infatuated with. He had shown the Bookie his true face when Nick had been observing the bar. A Zauberer was rare, especially so in the States; a perfect specimen to be forced to fight to the death. When Nick had found him bloody, standing over a fallen lowen in the middle of the ring in _full_ _woge_ form.

Things progressed quickly from there, the two became inseparable much to Juliette's amusement and Monroe's frustration. Nick now had a partner that he could interact on a normal level as well as a Grimm. It was the perfect situation for their attraction to grow, causing a tension that would reach it's peak within a week of Juliette waking from her coma caused by the Hexenbiest Adeline. He had punched Nick after their first kiss, in his defense he had been surprised when he had been shoved against the wall by the taller man, and he couldn't bear thinking this was some form of revenge after learning about the affair between Juliette and Captain Renard.

"...Please just look at me," Juliette's voice grew tight as she fought back a sob, bringing Harry back to the present as he watched the stand off with Nick once more. "Nick, look at me."

"Nick, listen to her. Please." Harry called quietly, raising his wand once more, hoping he would be fast enough to cast off a stupify before the man he loved could shoot his 'rival' in the Musai's curse.

"H-Harry..." Nick clutched at his head, dropping his gun that amazingly didn't go off once it hit the ground.

"Nick, look at me. You need to open your eyes. Let me see them." Juliette grasped at Nick's face, trying to turn him towards her before he pulled out of her reach, turning his head to the male still leaning against the wall.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Nick looked around confused, seeing his friends standing there watching in confusion even as he made his way to his partner; wrapping an arm carefully around his waist to support him.

"Making sure you're not doing something stupid, as usual." Harry's chuckle was wet, his voice tight as he looked up and met the man's hazel eyes.

"Sounds about right." Nick looked at his friends in confusion once more, before shrugging as he pressed a kiss to the man's temple. "Thank you."

* * *

Read and Review!

OPINION TIME: I'm _still_ trying to get myself back into the HP/OHSHC crossover world, and I have a very intriguing idea and what to know if people are interested. It is an HP/Ouran crossover with a bit of a Chobits twist. It's a Kyouya/Harry pairing with Harry being a persocom that had been gifted to Kyouya by the Host Club. Give it to his "friends" to give their most anti-social member a persocom, let alone one that's MALE.


End file.
